Nuestra pequeña venganza
by Brigit.b5
Summary: El era una bestia esclavo de sus impulsos. Ella era bella, fragil como una rosa. Una venganza. Dos motivos diferentes. Unos ojos grises impasibles. El temor a todo. ¿El fin de la venganza o el comienzo de las consecuencias?
1. Nuestra pequeña Venganza

_Hola! Empece este fic como un OneShot, pero tras pensarlo por la noche y pedir consejo a la almohada xD he decidido continuarlo. No se lo que va a salir de aqui, sere sincera. No se como lo continuare ni como lo terminare.. es algo que surgira con el tiempo. He empezado a escribir ya que hace 3 años que lo deje y queria volver a retomarlo. Se que me va a quitar mucho tiempo peor es algo que me hace bastante ilusion. Por eso espero sus reviews y que me den sus opiniones personales buenas, malas, consejos, cosas que os gustarian. No se si sera la historia muy grande, o si tal vez la hago en dos partes.. pero lo unico que se es que espero que les guste. Espero sus comentarios, y solo decir que yo la terminare aunque solo haya una persona que quiera que lo haga_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan en esta historia es invencion de J.K Rowling, si fuera mio.. el epilogo seria muy diferente, la historia seria muy diferente_

* * *

Sus lágrimas enfriaban lo que se suponía que era una almohada. Su ausencia había borrado todo rastro de sonrisa en su cara. Se sentía sola. Pasaba las noches llorando, sus ojos ya no brillaban igual. El la había dejado, el había prescindido de ella. Agarraba firmemente su almohada mientras se convulsionaba levemente debido al llanto. La única persona que había mostrado interés en ella ya no estaba. Hermione Granger no aguantaba más, no aguantaba la dura espera que suponía alejarse de él.

Se levanto torpemente de la cama y se dirigió al armario. Siempre lo supo, el no era para ella. Ella no se había engañado tampoco, sabía que había sido una relación de "niños" pero aun así, ella acunaba felizmente aquel recuerdo, aquel momento en que por primera vez alguien le había dicho que era hermosa.

Se tapo la boca con la mano para no hacer ningún ruido mientras lloraba, cogió uno foto algo arrugada y la guardó en su bolsillo mientras otra lágrima se le escapaba. Era duro, pero es lo que tenía que hacer. Rápidamente se puso unos calcetines gordos, no le apetecía ponerse zapatos pero con el frio que hacia lo menos seria ponerse unos calcetines. Se puso su túnica, aun iba vestida.

Hacia un año que había desaparecido, y ella todas aquellas noches había llorado por él. Sus amigos no la comprendían. Nunca habían creído que él era bueno para ella. Ella trato de defenderlo pero desde hacia tiempo ya le daba igual, ella tomaba sus decisiones por sí misma.

Era Halloween, todo el mundo lo estaba celebrando a lo grande. Se escabulló ágilmente de su sala común mientras bajaba despacio las escaleras. No había dejado de llorar. Había dejado pasar ese momento por un año entero, pero ya era hora de que afrontara lo que había ocurrido.

En poco tiempo se encontraba en uno de los jardines del colegio. Frio y silencioso. Respiro. Le encantaba aquel aroma, a césped recién cortado. Se dejo llevar. Se tumbo en el suelo y dejo que pasara el tiempo, tal vez fueron segundos, minutos, o incluso horas. Le daba igual. Se lo debía a él. Arranco un poco de césped con las manos. Le gustaba ese jardín. Aquí era donde se habían dado su primer beso y donde habían acordado ser amigos, donde hace un año se habían despedido prometiéndose volverse a ver.

Hermione Granger suspiro pesadamente, le faltaba su presencia, sus cartas, su amistad… Saco la foto como si pesara toneladas junto con una botella de whisky que, tras pedirle a Dobby que por favor no dijera nada, se había llevado de las cocinas del colegio.

Todo era tan difícil para ella. Esta guerra que no dejaba indiferente a nadie. Todo el mundo pensaba en sí mismo, se ocupaba de sus propios problemas. Si, tenía amigos, amigos que por duro que fuera no tenían el tiempo suficiente para dedicarle algo a ella. Sonrió con pena, como tantas veces hacia. Ellos no tenían la culpa. Ron estaba ocupado con sus cosas, su familia, su hermana y trataba de ayudar a Harry con el poco tiempo que le quedaba libre. Harry tenía problemas mucho mayores, la Orden, Voldemort, sus estudios para ser auror...

Pero ante todo, el siempre estaría en su recuerdo. Paso sus dedos sobre la superficie de la foto mientras una lágrima se derramaba sobre esta. Le dio un gran trago a la botella sin apenas respirar. No solía beber pero esta vez lo necesitaba. Estornudo levemente. Probablemente se iba a poner enferma después de estar toda la noche en el césped mojado y con el frio que hacía.

Se veían tan felices en esa foto. El la agarraba por el hombro mientras ella le hacía burla, luego él la terminaba haciendo cosquillas. Las lágrimas se mezclaron con las risas. Puso la foto en el suelo mientras, que con cuidado se levantaba. Le dio otro trago a la botella mientras iba oscilando de lado a lado.

-Auch- dijo justo cuando estuvo a punto de doblarse un tobillo- debería haber sabido que me iba a afectar tan rápido.

Víctor Krum reía en la foto junto a ella. Hacía un año había desaparecido en una emboscada en Bulgaria. Nadie supo nada de él hasta hacía dos meses, cuando su cuerpo apareció inerte, sin vida. Hermione recordaba haber llorado toda la noche en su habitación incapaz de moverse y comer algo. Había sufrido tanto con su desaparición que cuando apareció su cuerpo realmente le hizo sentirse mejor. Haber pasado casi un año con la incertidumbre de donde estaba, de si estaría vivo o muerto, sin ningún sitio donde ir a llorar por él, sin poder hablar con él, mandándole cartas sin saber si las recibiría; que cuando recibió la noticia se sentía mejor en cierta manera, sabiendo que por fin, Víctor descansaba en paz.

Sorbió otro trago de la botella dejándola a la mitad.

-Lo siento, tú te merecías algo mejor que esto. Tú, tú me enseñaste a ver las cosas de otra forma, a sentirme hermosa a creer en mí misma. Me brindaste tu amistad como un bonito regalo y yo... yo no he podido corresponderte, no pude encontrarte. Perdóname. Te quiero.

Apuntó con su barita a la foto:

-Incendio

La foto se quemo rápidamente, sin dejar ni una huella de ella. Rápidamente hizo una floritura con la barita y una chapa de color plateado estaba en el lugar de la foto.

_"En memoria de Víctor Krum_

_Siempre: H.G"_

Caminaba despacio hacia el castillo. Iba de lado a lado por culpa del alcohol. No se daba cuenta de por dónde iba caminando. Veía algo borroso.

-Prometo no beber mas, lo prometo- Dijo justo en el momento en el que se tropezó y cayó detrás de un tapiz. Estaba tumbada en un gran hueco con la falda descolocada. Se frotaba la cabeza. Se había dado un buen golpe- Auch, esto si duele... maldici...

Silencio. Oyó unas voces aproximándose por el pasillo.

-Enserio es un estúpido. No puedo aguantarle más. Siempre superior a mí. Y yo tengo que acatar todo lo que me diga. ¿No me puede tratar bien? Yo lo intento ¿sabes? Intento no ser tan insufrible con él, intento hacerlo todo bien pero el siempre me lo pone difícil, siempre me humilla y me trata fatal. Yo le quiero tanto Blaise…

-Lo sé, pero él es así, ya lo sabes Pansy, tú no tienes la culpa. Simplemente el es Malfoy. Es lo que es. Lo que tú elegiste, lo que te impusieron, al que tú amas, y como tu más del 50 por ciento de este colegio. –dijo el que se suponía que debía ser Blaise Zabini- y, si Draco te trata tan mal, será porque tú también haces algo, siempre preguntándole que hace…

Giraron rápidamente mirando a Hermione como salía del tapiz con claros síntomas de haber bebido más de lo que podía soportar. Hermione apenas se había fijado en ellos, simplemente quería desaparecer esa sensación de que todo a su alrededor no paraba de girar. Sin apenas darse cuenta un hechizo se estrelló en su espalda haciéndola caer al suelo:

-¡Hasta la vista sangre sucia!- gritaron mientras reían alejándose de ella.

Permanecía en el suelo incapaz de moverse por el dolor de su frente y por la sensación tan desagradable que sentía en su estomago. Oyó nuevos pasos por el pasillo. Vio, desde el suelo como alguien iba agarrado con otra persona ladeándose de lado a lado mientras gritaba:

-Estúpida eso es lo que es. Se creerá que solo estaba ella. Pues listo lo lleva verdad...MMm- dijo una voz que a Hermione le pareció muy familiar

-Bárbara, mi nombre es Bárbara- dijo una voz femenina estridente a su lado.

Comenzaron a reírse mientras caminaban de lado a lado. Tropezaron un par de veces hasta llegar a ella.

_Quien... ess?-dijo la muchacha que se hacía llamar Bárbara.

-Déjamelo a mí, lárgate.

La muchacha le hizo caso al instante y salió corriendo como buenamente podía.

El chico se acerco a ella mientras la giraba. Draco Malfoy miro atentamente a su peor enemiga. La miro atentamente mientras reparaba en su herida en la frente y como sus ojos reflejaban una angustia y tristeza absoluta.

Hermione vio unos ojos grises y como alguien la cogía en brazos antes de volver a desmayarse.

Draco la cargo hasta una sala vacía mientras cerraba la puerta.

Lo primero que pensó cuando la vio tirada en el suelo fue –es mi momento de vengarme de la puta sangre sucia- pero cuando vio sus ojos, que tantas veces le habían mirado con odio, pudo ver que estaba destruida, que estaba triste y totalmente angustiada. No sabía quién le había hecho eso en la frente y porque se sentía así. Pero sintió algo "raro". El no podía soportar a la gente que lloraba y reflejaba sus sentimientos pero le molestaba enormemente que Hermione Granger, la chica que mas odiaba en todo el colegio, aquella chica que siempre se reía y se divertía con sus amigos estuviera en esos momentos sola, completamente sola y derrumbada.

Le curó la herida.

Hermione abrió los ojos poco a poco. Se quedo estática mirando aquellos ojos grises que la miraban con reproche.

¿Reproche? Porque debería el sentir reproche alguno. ¿Que había hecho ella?

-¡¿Que cojones te pasa a ti?-Dijo Draco Malfoy

Hermione sabía que estaba a punto de derrumbarse, estaba a punto de soltarlo todo y sobre todo a su peor enemigo.

-Yo... yo... a nadie le importo.

Draco la miro con sus fríos ojos. Si, le molestaba que ella estuviera así, que no fuera la de antes, que desde un año pareciera un alma en pena y sus amigos ni siquiera se daba cuenta. No le molestaba, la palabra es joder, le judía muchísimo. Pero a pesar de ese sentimiento de compasión que sentía el por ella en estos momentos por delante estaba su odio. Su odio irrefrenable por ella, Potter y Weasly, por los Muggles... por todo. Y sin mediar palabra la beso. La utilizaría. Ella no se acordaría de nada al día siguiente y el siempre sabía que había tenido a la sangre sucia, era una pequeña venganza que solo el sabría.

Hermione desconcertada sintió como Draco se acercaba a ella, estaba demasiado hundida, demasiado débil como para alejarse de él. Sintió sus labios en los suyos. Su aliento a menta. La inundo su fragancia, penetrante se hundió en el fondo de su cuerpo y de su memoria. Todo de él era fresco. Hermione correspondió al beso fervientemente. Ya le daba igual, tal vez mañana no recordaría nada. Pero se lo debía, a ella. Y a ellos, a Harry y Ron, que nunca creyeron que nadie pudiera sentir nada por ella, y que no creían que tuviera ningún atractivo. Era su pequeña venganza. Solo lo sabría ella, estar con su peor enemigo iba a ser, en cierta manera, su placer.

Draco sintió su tacto, tan cálido y suave. Como su cuerpo se acoplaba perfectamente a él. Todo en ella era cálido. Era como si se sintiera reconfortado. Aquel sabor a caramelo y chocolate. Aquel aroma a vainilla. Todo de ella le incitaba a continuar.

Hermione siguió besándole, el continuo por su cuello. Abrió los botones de su camisa mientras Hermione gemía de placer. Pudo ver, como contra todo pronóstico, Hermione tenía bellas curvas, pese a vestir dos tallas más y una túnica "extra grande". Miro atentamente sus pechos perfectos y le quito el sostén colocando sus manos en ellos. Eran del tamaño perfecto.

La miro a los ojos, como esperando su consentimiento, como si necesitara su aprobación. Había bebido bastante, pero con ella, aunque fuera una venganza, no quería que fuera una violación, quería su pleno consentimiento.

Hermione le miro. Asintiendo levemente, dándole pie a continuar. Le agarro de su pelo rubio acercando su cabeza a su pecho, mientras él la besaba incansablemente, dejándose llevar.

Su mano continúo por su pierna hasta su cadera. Sintiendo su piel tan tersa y suave. Alcanzo el encaje de la ropa de Hermione y rozo su pulgar sobre su zona más sensible. Quería alargarlo, hacer que ella le pidiera que la amara. Quería que ella le pidiera, que le rogara hacerla suya.

Le flaqueaban las piernas. Tumbada en el suelo, ya no podía sentir otra cosa que no fueran las manos y la boca de Draco. Ella le desabrocho la camisa como buenamente podía mientras palpaba el pecho perfectamente formado del rubio. Beso su pecho mientras intentaba desabrochar su pantalón. Podía notar que él estaba excitado, sentía su erección contra su pierna. Draco quito sus manos y las alejo de él. Si seguía besándole y tocándole no podía seguir su plan. Continúo besándola. Haciéndola sentir como en su vida. Le deslizo en encaje de su ropa interior quitándoselo completamente mientras introducía uno de sus dedos dentro de ella.

-Por favor... –Susurro ella a media voz

-¿Por favor que?-Dijo Draco mirándola fijamente a los ojos- dímelo, dime qué quieres que te haga el amor, ¡Dilo!

Hermione le miro atentamente mientras le acariciaba la cara.

-Házmelo, házmelo Draco Malfoy

Y tras escuchar eso, Draco no pudo resistirse más. Se quito el resto de ropa que le quedaba y la hizo suya. Se introduzco en ella con desesperación, necesidad, pasión. Tocándola en cada uno de los rincones más ocultos de su cuerpo. Grabando en su cuerpo el nombre de Draco Malfoy. Haciéndole sentir algo, que jamás volvería a sentir.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se despertó. Estaba en su cuarto. Con su pijama y un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Apenas y se acordaba de anoche. Sabía que había ido a despedir a Víctor, Había bebido mucho, y recordaba unos ojos grises. ¡Eso era! Sacudió la cabeza levemente recordándolo todo a grandes rasgos, Pansy, el pasillo, la herida, como la cargaba Draco, la sala... y como le había hecho sentirse viva por una vez.

Se ruborizo mientras pensaba en eso. Era su pequeña venganza.

Bajo al comedor sentándose al lado de sus compañeros mientras miraba fijamente su comida. Draco la miraba fijamente. Ella no quería levantar la cabeza. Desayunó en silencio. Sus compañeros no notaron nada raro en ella. Apenas y la miraron. Ella se levanto dirigiéndose a su próxima clase: Pociones, con Slytherin.

Se sentó en una de las mesas en silencio mientras esperaba viendo como la clase se llenaba de gente. Con la cabeza gacha siguió leyendo uno de sus libros notando como alguien le pasaba un papel.

_"Yo nunca Olvido. Draco Malfoy"_

_Y Hermione no sabía si eso significaba que había terminado con su venganza o que eran el principio de las consecuencias..._

...

Hermione estaba tendida en una dura cama dentro de una celda mientras recordaba aquel ultimo año, con él, con la persona que la haíia hecho la mujer mas feliz de su vida y que ahora, ahora parecia no reconocerla...

* * *

Dejen Reviews es importante Gracias!

Es un poco lioso pero os resumire un poco en lo que me base para este capitulo. Trata sobre el sexto año en Hogwarts. Victor Krum a desaparecido y es encontrado muerto. Hermione tras mucho valor consigue despedirse de el. Tras algun que otro suceso Hermione termina acostandose con Draco pensando en ello como una pequeña venganza por todo.

Esto es un recuerdo de Hermione que actualmente se encuentra secuestrada y presa en una celda, y poco a poco va recordando su mejor y su peor año en Hogwarts.

Voy escribiendo sobre ambos momentos a la vez, sus recuerdos y la realidad.

Espero que os guste!


	2. El Comienzo

Gracias a: alastor82, anges80, Amia Snape, danhablack y lul por sus comentarios y por aconsejarme continuar. =D espero que os guste!

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta Historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

* * *

_Intentaba ver algo, una luz o algo que le dijera que no estaba sola en aquel lugar. No sabía qué pasaba. Solo sabía que estaba ahí, sola, como tantas otras veces. Desesperada por salir, por verle, por preguntarle qué pasaba, pero sabía que él no le iba a decir nada. Y como todos los días desde hacia… ¿tres semanas? ¿Dos?, ya no sabía ni cuánto tiempo, se sentía otra vez sola. _

_La celda estaba vacía, como siempre. La cama dura, la almohada era prácticamente inexistente. El baño era precario al igual que el lavabo. Lo único, libros. Tenía la celda inundada de libros. Apilados en el suelo, en el baño, en la estantería encima de la cama. Se hacia una idea de quien se los había llevado y eso le había dado una pequeña esperanza de que él, por muy absurdo que fuera, aun sentía algo, al menos mínimamente, por ella._

_Se sentó sobre la cama colocando los pies sobre el suelo. Con la cabeza entre sus manos. Y lloro. Como era ya costumbre desde que estaba allí._

Sus manos temblaron al leer aquel papel. Miro hacia al frente topándose con unos ojos grises que la miraban fijamente, con una mueca enigmática y algo divertida, viendo la cara de ella. Arrugó el papel y lo metió en su bolsillo. Si él quería hacer un juego de lo de anoche, ella también jugaría, haría como que no se acordaba de nada. Sí, eso era lo mejor, fingiría que no sabía nada, que jamás se acordaría de él. Abrió su libro por una página al azar haciendo caso omiso al rubio que la miraba penetrantemente.

"No le mires, no le mires. Hermione no eres buena fingiendo. Piensa en otra cosa, mantén tu cabeza en blanco... No pienso nada, no pienso nada no pienso nada..."

-Hermione que rápido has llegado- dijo Harry sacándola de sus pensamientos- no has hablado con nosotros en el desayuno, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si yo... ¡estoy bien!

Sus amigos se sentaron a su lado, mirando y revisando lo que ella hacía. Sintió que se quitaba un peso de encima. Ahora no tendría que estar pensando en otra cosa, con las conversaciones de sus amigos podía evadirse del recuerdo de la noche anterior y enfocarse solamente en la conversación de que Harry y Ron se lo pasaron bien aquella noche.

(Dato importante, esto ocurre en sexto año, totalmente diferente al libro Dumbledore no ha muerto y empieza todo desde "cero". Están en el colegio, Horace Slughorn es el profesor de Pociones y Snape es el de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Draco ha recibido un encargo pero no se sabe cuál es. Y no, no es el del libro original. Podéis dejar comentarios sobre cuál será xD)

Hermione estaba enfrascada en su libro de pociones memorizando su libro sin prestar atención a la clase. Escucho un par de comentarios de: ¡cuidado! ¡Va a explotar! ¡No así no! ¡Causa perdida Lavander, eres una causa perdida!

Ella hizo su poción sin problemas bajo la atenta mirada de tres pares de ojos. Slughorn la felicito.

Salió de la clase en silencio. Caminaba enfrascada en sus pensamientos. Girando por un pasillo sin poder evitarlo más saco la hoja de su bolsillo y la incendio rápidamente. Borrando todo rastro de que hubiera hecho esa noche. Suspiro dejando salir el aire despacio. Tenía tiempo libre ahora asique decidió coger algo para comer y dirigirse a los jardines.

Caminaba tranquila pensando en sus cosas, sin darse cuenta llegando a donde la noche anterior había creado la placa al que fuera uno de sus amigos. Se sentó en el césped admirándola. Y silenciosamente empezó a comerse una de las frutas que se había traído.

-¿Que hago ahora? Te echo de menos, echo de menos nuestras conversaciones, las cartas… todo un año sin hablar contigo. Por eso he venido, para seguir contándote las cosas. Para poder hablar contigo. Tú que siempre me has escuchado…

Pasaron los minutos mientras ella trataba de contarle todo lo que había pasado durante un año. Le hizo un pequeño resumen y se levantó dirigiéndose nuevamente al castillo. Se sentía mucho mejor ahora que por fin sentía que podía volver a habar con él y que él se sentía en paz.

_Qué hacer cuando crees que todo está perdido, que nadie te entiende. Que te encuentras sola mientras todo el mundo gira a tú alrededor pero no en tu órbita. Sentir que lo pierdes poco a poco, mientras pasa el tiempo, que las amistades parecen desaparecer, que una guerra empieza, que te encuentras sola. Sonreír parece ya difícil, reír mucho más. Y sin embargo sigues adelante, porque aun tienes la esperanza de que puedas llegar a algo mejor, saber que este no es tu sitio y buscarlo, sin conformarse, siempre superarse. Pese a todas las dificultades, la perdida, a pesar de todo, sabiendo que en el final no importas tu, si no lo que tu hayas podido aportar. Sabiendo que a aquellas personas que les hayas ayudado creerán en ti, serás alguien, formaras parte de algo. Sabiendo todo eso, el presente es lo de menos._

Todo el mundo que la mirara no vería nada raro. Se veía normal, tal como era. Con un libro en sus manos enfrascada en la lectura mientras sus amigos jugaban. Nadie se daría cuenta, nadie excepto él. Sabiendo que esa relación se estaba rompiendo poco a poco. Que parecía como si fueran extraños, y eso le agradaba. Que por fin desapareciera esa absurda obsesión por cambiarlo todo, por ser los mejores amigos, por dar sin recibir.

-Harry enserio tienes que aprender a jugar mejor-dijo Ron riendo- no aprendes. ¡Jaque Mate!

-¿Otra vez?, enserio jugar contigo es insufrible-dijo Harry riendo- Te toca Hermione, a ver qué tal se te da a ti.

Hermione levanto la cabeza del libro mirando a sus amigos, viendo que seguían incluyéndola en sus planes. Se sentó en el sitio de Harry y se dispuso a jugar con sus amigos.

Hermione también perdió. Algo bastante normal cuando alguien jugaba contra Ron Weasly.

Salieron los tres hablando como en los viejos tiempos, pero ellos sabían que habían pasado demasiadas cosas como para creer que eran los viejos tiempos.

Harry la tomo de las manos mientras Ron, si que ella se diera cuenta comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-Estate quieta Hermione-Dijo Ron mientras le hacía cosquillas

-¡Parar, parar! Dejadme, no mas cosquillas- Dijo Hermione mientras se retorcía- Sois los peores amigos que puedan existir.

Pansy y Millicent Bulstrode les miraban con asco. Como les repudiaban: al estúpido pobretón, al cara rajada y a la asquerosa sangre sucia. Era un odio irrefrenable el que sentía por ellos.

-Mira, si es la asquerosa sangre sucia, ¿Te dolió lo de anoche?– Dijo Pansy mirándola con cara de asco mientras la hacía tropezar- Patética, definitivamente patética. Así es como debes estar, en el suelo sangre sucia, como las ratas.

Las dos reían a carcajadas mientras Harry trata de ayudarla Ron intento enfrentarse a ellas, sin ningún resultado por su parte

Sentía su cara algo húmedo. Sabía que era sangre, se había hecho otra herida. Realmente tenía muy mala suerte. Se levanto como podía mientras oía como alguien le gritaba:

-Mira, ahora es la rata de los sangre sucia

Hermione levanto la cabeza y vio como su peor enemigo se burlaba de ella, como la insultaba e incitaba a Pansy a volverla hacerla caer.

En ese preciso momento supo que su pequeña venganza traería consecuencias pero ella, iba a seguir adelante, tal vez no fuera tan pequeña, solo sabía que el sufriría cada uno de los insultos que le había hecho.

Había cavado su propia tumba, su autentica perdición.

_Hemione sonrió durante un mísero segundo, se acordaba como había empezado todo. Haciendo lo que ella creía que era una venganza y llevándola a donde estaba ahora. Sola y desolada. Perdida no sabía dónde. Rogando por un poco de comida. Y temblando cuando unos pasos se acercaban. Solo había visto tres caras conocidas en todo el tiempo que llevaba aquí. Tres caras que no quería volver a ver. O eso es lo que quería pensar ella. Ya que todas las noches se encontraba llorando y suplicando ahogadamente que aparecieran esos ojos grises que tan infeliz la hacían sentirse. Solo una vez el volvió a aparecer, y era un recuerdo entre feliz y amargo:_

_Era una de los primeros días en aquel lugar. Nadie había ido a visitarla excepto para traerle comida y apenas y había podido ver quién era. Ahora volvía a sentir pasos acercarse. Y estaba plenamente segura de que no era hora de comer. Se giro en la cama quedando de cara a la pared, intentando hacerse la dormida, pero no era buena fingiendo._

_Permaneció en silencio. Estática cual piedra. Temiendo que en cualquier momento fueran a ensañarse con ella otra vez._

_Se hundió en el colchón cerca de mí. Todavía me acordaba de su olor. De cómo nuestros cuerpos se acoplaban perfectamente. Sentí descender la sabana._

_Me agarro con fuerza, con desesperación. Sabía que era Draco. Me quede quieta. No entendía porque me trataba así, yo no le había hecho nada malo para que me tratara así. Pero le deje. _

_Tiro de mí acercándome a él. Me hizo daño pero no importaba. Solté un breve quejido de dolor. Él lo ignoro. Solo quería tenerme como tantas veces me había tenido. Pero esta vez no era como las anteriores. Me quito la ropa con rabia y con fuerza. Mis lágrimas bañaban la almohada. Dejo de tocarme para girarme y ponerse encima de mí aplastándome con su cuerpo e impidiéndome moverme. Me beso con necesidad. _

El la había besado con desesperación, como si se fuera a escapar. Quería hacerla sufrir. Quería hacerle el mayor daño posible. No podía verla. No podía creer todo lo que había pasado ese último año. La tenía otra vez. Pero esta vez era diferente.

La hizo suya. Completamente suya. No le importaba su consentimiento. Solo le importaba tenerla por última vez. Sentirla como tantas otras veces. Ella gemía, una mezcla entre dolor y placer.

Termino dentro de ella sintiéndose vacio. No era como antes, como tantas otras veces en las que ella le había susurrado cosas. Esta vez se había quedado paralizada y sus lágrimas surcaban su cara.

Se levanto rápido y se metió en la ducha de su pequeña celda. Hermione no le miraba, simplemente pensaba que le ocurría. Que le pasaba por su mente para tratarla con tanta necesidad y desesperación.

A los pocos minutos Draco volvió a aparecer nuevamente vestido de negro. Apenas y le dirigió una mirada antes de marcharse como había llegado, en silencio.

* * *

Que les ha parecido?

Draco esta raro en la realidad, ¿que habra sucedido entre ellos?

Hermione decide tratar de fingir que no a pasado nada entre ellos, pero definitivamente prefiere vengarse mas de el. Despues de todo, aunque no este dispuesta a recornocerlo ni el tampoco, Draco se a acostado con "una sangre sucia" . A partir de aqui se van a empezar a liar las cosas. Se vera la personalidad de Draco...

Gracias por leer y dejen sus Reviews con sus comentarios, tanto buenos como malos. Y si quieren dejar alguna opinion o algo que quisieran que sucediera sera bien recibido!


	3. Caidas

Hola a todos! Ya estoy de nuevo! =D me alegro de que os hayan intrigado los anteriores capitulos, jajaja a mi también, y por eso se me hace dificil continuar escribiendo algo, no porque no se me ocurra si no porque quiero que este al nivel de vuestras espectativas y no escribir cualquier bazofia xD Este Cap va dedicado a todos =D

Gracias en especial a: Marce, Amia Snape (Espero que este te deje con las ganas de leer mas xD), Miri23, Danhablack (si, es rarito lo de la celda, yo misma lo pienso xD no se que saldra de ahí.. tiempo al tiempo y lo de "tenerla por ultima vez" tomatelo como una simple expresion.. o tal vez no.. no diré mas! xD) Sabaana (enredo.. asi deveria haber llamado al fic jijiji) y a Caroone =)

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozca en esta obra (personajes, lugares) pertenece a J... si fuera mio Draco estaria aqui conmigo dandome un masaje mientras lo escribo! xD

* * *

_Ya no sabía cuánto tiempo estaba allí. Solo deseaba que el volviera a por ella. Que por una vez diera el aquel paso y fuera a buscarla. A salvarla de cualquier cosa que fuera a ocurrir. Pero como tantas otras noches que lo pensaba, sabía que él no iba a volver, no iba a volver a por ella. Que ya no le importaba nada. Que ella solo utilizaba esa escusa como una pequeña ilusión, como un anhelo interno. Deseando que aquel, el que le había dado la vida para luego robársela fuera allí. Se sentara junto a ella y le pidiera perdón por todo. Pero como siempre, la realidad llegaba como un balde de agua fría estrellándose en su cara. Y ya no lo soportaba. La incertidumbre. La esperanza de que volviera. Ya no tenía lagrimas. Y poco a poco iba aceptándolo todo. Que él no la quería, que no le importaba y que ella, ella estaba sola. Sola en aquel lugar inhóspito. Y sabiendo que no podría salvarse, miro al frente, altivamente pidiendo a gritos que alguien le trajera a aquel ser al que se había prometido despreciar aun que, en su fuero interno sabia que eso era imposible, le quería demasiado:_

_-¡Que venga Draco Malfoy!- Los minutos pasaron y sus palabras hicieron eco en las paredes sin obtener respuesta ninguna y sin oír pasos que se acercaran a su mugrosa celda- ¡Que venga Draco Malfoy de una jodida y puñetera vez!_

"_¡Demasiado cruelmente estoy herido por su flecha para que pueda remontarme con sus leves alas; y tan postrado me tiene que no pude elevarme mas allá de la negra pesadumbre! ¡Caigo agobiado bajo la carga abrumadora del amor!_

Hermione se levanto del suelo sin mirarlos. La ira se le escapaba por cada uno de sus poros. Se sentía rabiosa. Necesitaba tomarse un respiro, esa clase de "gente" la hacía enfermar. Se aliso la túnica con las manos y con una mirada indiferente y sin cruzar dos palabras se giro sobre sus talones y se fue. Su día no había empezado nada bien. Dumbledore había dicho al principio del curso que este año se daría una clase extraordinaria de vuelo aplicándola a técnicas de escape y otra aplicada al Quiddich. Hermione no se quiso apuntar, evidentemente, ella era una "persona de libros" no de cosas prácticas y mucho menos de vuelo. A parte, ella no tenia escoba, algo de lo cual Harry se había reído bastante de ello alegando que todo mago tiene una escoba. ¿Ella una escoba?, ni en broma. Si no sabía volar como quería tener una escoba.

Se dirigió cabizbaja a la zona de los jardines reservaba para las clases de vuelo. Aun estaba enfadada por lo que había ocurrido antes, pero ahora estaba más preocupada por lo que sería su clase de vuelo. Y para mayor desastre era una clase inicial y mixta de las cuatro casas Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y Slytherin. Realmente ese no era su día.

Al comienzo del curso le pidió a Ginny que le ayudara a buscar una escoba medianamente en el castillo y lo que encontraron fue escobas de todo tipo. Ginny la ayudo a probar todas hasta topar con una, la estrella fugaz, que le fue como anillo al dedo. No era excesivamente rápida. Aunque si más rápida que las barredoras, se asemejaba a la Nimbus 2000 según le dijo Ginny, pero era mucho más manejable y con mayor capacidad de giro y frenado.

Hermione había practicado un poco por su cuenta antes de la primera clase que se iba a dar ese día. Ella no sabía absolutamente nada de vuelo, pero no por eso iba a hacer el ridículo. Asique prácticamente controlaba lo esencial.

Antes del camino se desvió hacia uno de los baños de los prefectos para cambiarse. Nadie había dicho que vestimenta debían llevar a las clases asique les mando una lechuza a sus padres para que le mandaran un paquete con algo de ropa muggle que no se había traído. Asique se puso unas mayas y una camiseta de tirantes de color negro.

Ya en el campo de prácticas intento hacer algunas prácticas con la escoba. Se subió a ella y comenzó a volar. Nunca supo que le gustaba volar hasta que no lo práctico. Ahora le encantaba, como el viento daba en su cara. Tenía algo casi mágico, no le gustaba de forma profesional si no como para pasar unos buenos momentos. Por primera vez había encontrado algo que rivalizaba con los libros. El viento le daba en la cara. En el cielo, cuando volaba ella no era ninguna sangre sucia, ni su apellido importaba, incluso su nombre pasaba desapercibido. Lo único que importaba era mantenerse sobre la escoba, mantenerse en vuelo y disfrutar.

No se dio cuenta cuando un grupo de chicos se reunió debajo de ella, ni si quiera se percataba de que hablaban.

Draco Malfoy estaba mirando como volaba la castaña. Se había sorprendido muchísima encontrándosela allí, pero mucho más viéndola volar.

La ropa que vestía era ropa muggle y contra a sus instintos y creencias anteriores le quedaban demasiado bien. Se fijo que no volaba de forma muy profesional. Más bien era algo novata, pero notaba que disfrutaba. Se la veía diferente riéndose y jugando con los pájaros con la melena al aire mientras hacía giros con la escoba. ¿Quién la había enseñado? Estaba seguro de que ella antes no sabía volar, pondría las manos en el fuego de que ni siquiera le gustaba volar. A su lado noto como Blaise, Pansy y Millicent comentaban algo que el opto por no prestar atención. No le gustaba estar con esa gente, estaba con ellos por deber, porque se los impusieron. Blaise era el único que le había demostrado alguna vez que eran amigos. Nott era otro, que tenia parte de su confianza aunque él era un poco reservado con el resto menos con Zabini y con él. No se hablaba mucho con Pansy y absolutamente todo el mundo sabía el repudio que sentía por esta., mucho más desde que Draco le había dejado a Pansy que ella no era la dueña de su vida y que ya no estaban juntos aunque algunas veces se veían.

Draco había comenzado una "relación" con Astoria Greengrass pero no era algo muy serio, debido a que el no la quería pero era algo impuesto por parte de su familia y la de ella.

Hermione ya había bajado de la escoba y se estaba reuniendo con sus amigos cuando vio como una chica rubia andaba en dirección al campo de entrenamiento. Era extremadamente pálida. Una mirada triste y parecía algo deprimida.

-Astoria Greengrass-dijo Ron al tiempo que ella se acercaba a Draco y le daba un beso- Slytherin no merecida, de familia de sangre pura, Aristocrática, con familia de Magos Importantes en nuestro mundo, su abuelo fue Ministro. Su padre colabora con el cuerpo de Aurores, nos solíamos llevar bien cuando éramos pequeños, luego sus padres se separaron y se termino nuestra amistad…

Hermione se quedo en silencio escuchando la historia de Ron. Al poco tiempo Madame Hooch llego al campo.

Comenzaron las clases de vuelo con algo muy simple: comenzando a hacer prácticas según la casa. Primero Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin y por ultimo Gryffindor. Madame Hooch estaba calificando a cada persona según su tipo de vuelo: Nulo, Moderado, Suficiente, Agresivo o Defensivo. Mientras, los cuatro capitanes de los equipos con el guardián vigilaban a los que volaban. Harry le infundía ánimos mientras Ron levantaba el pulgar como diciéndole que todo iba a ir bien. Se subió a la escoba, era su turno.

En el cielo estaban Harry y Ron, Malfoy y Nott, Justin Finch y Zacharias Smith. Los de Ravenclaw les habían tocado descansar.

Hermione estaba volando bien. Por lo que Madame Hooch creyó justo que Harry y Ron bajaran porque podrían cohibir a la castaña y tanta gente en el cielo no le haría bien en su primera prueba. Hermione lo agradeció.

Volaba agusto, girando cuando se lo decía la profesora, aminorando velocidad y acelerando hasta 180km/h en 10 segundos. Todo iba bien hasta que comenzó a notar algo raro en su escoba. El primero en notarlo fue Justin. Se dio cuenta que la escoba no iba bien, ya no giraba a su antojo, le habían cazado la escoba. Justin intento acercarse a ella lo más rápido que podía pero no llego a tiempo. Hermione giraba mientras se acercaba mas y mas al suelo. No podía oír nada, tenía la vista fija en el suelo de césped que estaba a su lado. Alguien intento cogerla por la espalda pero callo estrellándose fuertemente contra el suelo. Noto un profundo dolor en la cabeza y una risa estridente cerca de ella mientras escuchaba gritos y hasta creyó haber oído la voz de Malfoy y Nott gritándole a alguien.

Estaba en algún sitio frio, si, sentía una manta fría deslizarse por su cuerpo, y como alguien la untaba algún ungüento en diferentes partes del cuerpo, se sentía débil apenas y podía abrir los ojos.

Tiempo después se quedo dormida sobresaltándose con un fuerte ruido:

-Eres jodidamente gilipollas Parkinson-Dijo una voz- Que cojones haces, dime, ¿Qué cojones hacías?

- Yo... Yo... ¡Draco era una puta sangre sucia se lo merece todo!

- ¡Cállate!, el único que tiene derecho a hacerle daño soy ¡YO! ¡¿Te enteras? ¡Yo y sola mente yo! Y ahora lárgate antes de que te lo haga pagar duramente.

Hermione abrió los ojos viendo frente a ella unos ojos grises que la miraban de forma iracunda:

-Te mas cuidado la próxima vez Granger, no quisiera tener que recoger tus sesos por el suelo, ¿En qué pensabas soltando la escoba? Dios, eres realmente estúpida.

Tras esa breve conversación Draco Malfoy salió de allí dejándola nuevamente sola y con frio y bastante sorprendida

* * *

Definitivamente Draco es muy muy muy posesivo.

Espero que os suene el personaje de Astoria ya que se supone que Draco termina (sengun los libros de Rowling) con ella y teniendo un hijo...

Dara mucho juego en la historia, asique estad pendientes, poco a poco se iran descubriendo cosas de ella que os dejaran O.O!

Pansy es mala, todos lo sabiamos.. pero ya veremos hasta donde llega su maldad.. Muahahaha (risa macabra ¬¬) jajaja

Y con esto os dejo con el tercer capitulo de esta historia que no se donde va a ir a parar.

Dejen sus reviews y comentarios y demas opiniones :D y como siempre digo, esto dispuesta a oir peticiones y quizas.. hacerlas realidad ! =D


	4. La carta

(jijijiji os tengo una sorpresa! Muahahaa (risa macabra) He creado un blog de la historia con fotos y con frases y con textos nuevos que se me van ocurriendo en el momento.. esta es la direccion: nuestra pequena venganza . blogspot . com/ es todo juntito y si.. pequeña va sin "ñ" xD espero que os guste! ) P.D: intentare no retrasarme mucho en publicar ya que tengo GRAAAANDES IDEAS!)

* * *

Hola! Aqui vuelvo a la carga, siento el retraso pero e tenido un fin de semana muy agetreado y esque en madrid han sido los MTV Awards ^^ Mmmm

Bueno, espero que este capitulo les guste.. porque pensando el otro dia, se me ocurrio un giro a la historia para hacerla diferente a todo, digamos que no se que me paso por la mente jijiji. Espero que os guste y por fin, en este capitulo se ve a Draco... DOBLEMENTE CELOSO muahahahaha xD

Nada mas me queda agradeceros por los reviews que son muy importantes y me dan animo a seguir:

Silviota: Me alegro que te guste! ^^

Sabaana: Astoria y Ron daran mucho que habar, si señor xD Y lo de Draco, hay que conocer bien al enemigo, y tan bien xD

Amia Snape: No me mates xD pero otra vez te voy a dejar con intriga.. xD esta vez Draco vuelve a ser posesivo xD espero que te guste este nuevo arrebato hormonal de el xD

Dahnablack: jijiji ya que me pediste un Draco celoso, aqui lo tienes y por partida doble xD

Paola-lalala: Me alegro que te guste! y gracias! ^^

Caroone: Gracias y espero que te guste este capitulo!

Miri23: Gracias de nuevo! ^^

Rob_222: vuelta a la carga.. ya sigo! xD

* * *

_Si Todo hubiera empezado normal tal vez no hubiera ocurrido nada, si Hermione hubiese permanecido en aquella cama de la enfermería nada habría pasado, pero como siempre, ella tuvo que levantarse, rindiéndose a su curiosidad._

Recordó su caída, como se estrello contra el suelo con un fuerte golpe, como luego todo se había se había nublado y escucho voces y unas manos que le cogían y tiraban de ella.

Se sentó sobre la cama, poniendo los pies en el frio suelo.

"¡Esa estúpida! ¡Había sido esa jodida y puñetera estúpida!" Pensó Hermione para sí misma "Realmente era una arpía, una serpiente… ya la describía su propia casa...:" Hermione no supo en ese momento que Serpiente no es solo sinónimo de maldad. Deslizándose fuera de la manta se puso en pie. El frio le dio de lleno en su cuerpo desnudo, sin poder evitar se le pusieron rojas las mejillas, Malfoy había estado ahí hace un segundo.

Se miro, escapándosele un grito ahogado. Estaba llena de moratones y quemaduras por la caída. Su piel antes perfecta tenía un color entre rojizo y morado. Se palpo la cabeza, sintió una venda que apretaba su frente. Realmente se había dado un gran golpe.

Mirando a su alrededor consiguió divisar un armario. Dentro había todo tipo de batas. Ella cogió una acertando de pleno con su talla. Era la típica bata que les ponían a los enfermos. Menos mal que todavía llevaba sus braguitas ya que la bata era abierta por la espalda completamente. Le llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas, pero no le importaba.

Se acerco a la puerta despacio, con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Y lo que vio allí la petrifico:

Nott agarraba a Pansy por el brazo mientras Draco desaparecía y esta le arañaba fuertemente al otro con intenciones de salir corriendo detrás de Draco. Gritaba desesperada diciendo incoherencias. Nott la sujetaba con fuerza del brazo. Se notaba que la podría estar haciendo daño pero ella no se inmutaba. Intento zafarse de él pero era imposible. Ella intentaba patalearle fuertemente mientras Draco caminaba alejándose de los dos. Reía y exclamaba insultos por ella mientras ella desesperada consiguió zafarse de Nott:

-Dra..co- Dijo Pansy mientras se le atragantaban las palabras

-Me das asco de que seas tan rastrera- Dijo el rubio mirándola con cara de asco

-Yo yo.. solo lo hice para que te rieras, yo..-Gimió de dolor como si la indiferencia de él le doliera como si la hirieran físicamente - ¡Ella se lo merece todo!

Draco la miro indiferente, escupiendo en el suelo delante de ella:

-Ella será una puta sangre sucia pero tú eres algo mucho más asqueroso, haciendo cosas a la espalda, ten cojones a hacerle algo en la cara, haber quien perdería.

Hermione sin poder creerse lo que acababa de oír salió fuera disparada hacia donde estaba Pansy. Estaba enfadada, herida en su orgullo, y lo peor de todo es que había sido esa perra que él los 6 años anteriores no había sido capaz de enfrentarse ninguna vez a ella por la cara, siempre por la espalda.

Cogió a Pansy por el pelo, pero este gesto solo duro un segundo, se había llevado apenas y un puñado de pelos mientras alguien la cogía por la cintura y tiraba de ella. Nott se había puesto de pantalla entre ella y "la perra rastrera" (xD). Pansy gritaba y daba aspavientos intentándose acercarse a ella para matarla, o por lo menos herirla. Hermione estaba en la misma situación exceptuando porque a Hermione la agarraban físicamente y a Pansy no. Draco Malfoy la miraba con asco justo un momento antes de lanzarle un hechizo para inmovilizarla.

Miro a Hermione a los ojos. Solo basto este gesto para que ella se calmara. Sabia de sobra que si no lo hacía correría la misma suerte.

Un segundo después Draco se fijo en cómo estaba Hermione, con esa minúscula bata abierta por la espalda y con unos pocos girones debido al forcejeo que había estado produciéndose hace tres segundos. Nott la agarraba fuertemente por la cintura apretándola contra él. Hermione reposaba su cabeza en su pecho mientras jadeaba por el esfuerzo. Estaba un poco roja. Esa visión le enfermó. Verla a ella en brazos de él..

-¡Nott suéltala ahora mismo!

Nott le miró mientras soltaba a una absorta Hermione Granger que miraba de un lado a otro sorprendida. ¿Qué pasaba aquí? Draco cogió a un atónito Nott arrastrándole lejos de Hermione. Tras una mirada fulminante del rubio terminó de apartarse de la castaña:

-Jamás vuelvas a tocarla, a acercarte a ella así ¿ok?- Draco Malfoy susurro con furia aquellas palabras en el oído de su mejor amigo. Y acto seguido este se fue, dejando a los dos solos en el pasillo mirándose. Y sin saber porque, ambos supieron que el día no había terminado a pesar de ser las 10 de la noche.

Hermione miro confundida como se largaba Malfoy y Nott, por un momento creyó soñar como de la mano de Nott salía una bola de fuego y luego desaparecía filtrándose con su mano.

Hermione caminaba absorta en sus pensamientos, andando sin rumbo fijo. No le apetecía volver a su sala común en la que probablemente todo el mundo le preguntaría que le había ocurrido. Al poco tiempo de haber ocurrido el accidente con los Slytherin ella había vuelto a buscar su ropa. Vistiéndose con la ropa Muggle que había llevado puesta para la prueba de vuelo. Se sentía tan cómoda con aquella ropa muggle.

Silenciosamente abrió las puertas de la biblioteca. Era un lugar grande y espacioso. Tenía numerosas mesas en el frente en la zona más iluminada. Eran como unas 20 mesas grandes. Detrás de esta comenzaban a abrirse pasillos para dar lugar a las estanterías. Estas estaban colocadas como un laberinto. Tu llegarías a lo que verdaderamente necesitarías llegar. Por eso la biblioteca era un lugar mágico para ella. Tal vez un día había un libro y al día siguiente no. O tal vez un día caminaba por ella y llegaba a un rincón que jamás había pisado antes. Solo había un rincón que estaba segura que solo había estado ella.

Se adentro decidida a la biblioteca. Y como un autómata comenzó a andar dejando que esta le llevara al lugar que necesitaba.

El lugar era una mesa pequeña escondida en un rincón de la biblioteca con un gran ventanal que hacía de pared. Estaba rodeada por dos estanterías y el ventanal detrás, haciendo como un cubículo. El ventanal formaba una esquina y las estanterías otro. Y entre ambos había un pequeño pasillo que daba entrada a aquel lugar. Las estanterías cada día cambiaban de lugar en toda la biblioteca por eso era tan difícil encontrar el mismo sitio al día siguiente.

Se acerco a la mesa y fijo su mirada a un libro azul oscuro que reflejaba la luz en el con destellos eléctricos. Cogió aquel libro fino. Justo al sacarlo cayó una carta. Hermione sin reparar ya en el libro lo dejo nuevamente en el armario mientras cogía aquella carta. No se dio cuenta de que cuando coloco el libro este volvió a desaparecer. Se sentó en la mesa y observo la carta. No tenia remitente ni nada que pudiera identificar algo de ella. La abrió torpemente. Al principio no pareció ver nada anormal pero poco a poco fueron apareciendo letras y frases, y párrafos hasta formar una carta completamente.

"_Hola, me alegro que seas tú, Hermione Granger quien lea mi historia, y me alegra saber que otra persona sentada en su dormitorio, también lo está haciendo. Esto no es una carta normal, es la carta de mi pasado, del tuyo."_

_Draco estaba en su habitación colocando sus cosas en su baúl cuando se corto con algo puntiagudo que había en el fondo. Lo cogió sin darle importancia, había un cristal roto y debajo de este un pequeño sobre. Movido por la curiosidad lo tomo en sus manos y sin hacer caso a nada lo abrió sorprendiéndose por lo que contenía._

"_Hola, me alegro que seas tú, Draco Malfoy, quien lea mi historia, y me alegra saber que otra persona, actualmente sentada en la biblioteca también lo está haciendo. Esto no es una carta normal, es la carta de mi pasado, del tuyo"_

_Ninguno de los dos supo que a partir de aquí empezarían sus problemas, sus alegrías, sus tristezas. A partir de entonces estarían ligados. Unidos, juntos, ya no serian uno, el destino los había vuelto a emparejar, sin saber aun con qué fin. Todo podría haber sido fácil, pero si Hermione no hubiera cogido ese libro nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Pero como se suele decir la curiosidad mató al gato._

_Había gritado su nombre durante unos 10 incansables minutos a pleno pulmón, las lagrimas corrían a su antojo por su cara. Estaba histeria quería hablar con el ahora mismo. Necesitaba verlo allí en aquel momento, golpearle en la cara y obligarle a decir que cojones hacia ella allí. _

_En un arrebato de furia Hermione había tirado el colchón al suelo y había roto un par de libros. Había lanzado uno al pasillo y habría tratado de romper más cosas si hubiese habido algo más en su habitación. _

_Apenas y había vuelto a empezar la Castaña con una nueva retahíla de insultos cuando alguien familiar entro en la celda. Estaba vestido igual que Draco, completamente de negro, solo que este llevaba una túnica con capucha que le imposibilitaba a Hermione saber quién es. El desconocido se bajo su capucha dejando a Hermione petrificada._

_-Nott!_

_Hermione se acerco a él corriendo, llorando nuevamente. El la abrazo y la sujeto. El había oído la desesperación y pese a los avisos de su amigo no había podido evitar ir a verla. _

_Hermione le abrazo fuertemente, como si temiera que el volviera a desaparecer de ahí._

_Pasaron los minutos mientras Hermione le había estado abrazando y llorando en su pecho y él le desenredaba el pelo. Nott había recogido toda su habitación en silencio con un par de hechizos, y con otro más creó una chimenea y con un movimiento de su mano hizo que apareciera un fuego allí. Hermione rió dulcemente mirando el gesto del moreno. El sabia que le gustaba ver hacer esas cosas._

_-Mi pequeña Hermione, algún día, tu también sabrás hacerlo- dijo él con un aire enigmático._

_Hermione le miro confusa pero no le dio mucha importancia. Por primera vez en días se sentía algo feliz. _

_No supo cómo ni cuando llego Draco a la celda. Solo supo que este había lanzado un puñetazo al que era su mejor amigo. _

_Nott sangraba y Draco estaba consumido por la odio. Hermione confundida los miraba sorprendido._

_-¡Hijo de puta!, te creía mi amigo ¿sabes? Y solo as demostrado ser un asqueroso y rastrero chupa-sangre. ¿QUE COJONES HACIAS AQUÍ CON ELLA? ¿QUIEN TE A DADO PERMISO? Una vez te lo dije Nott.. aléjate de ella. Te di una oportunidad, esta es la ultima. Aléjate de ella o sabrás las consecuencias._

_Draco estaba cegado por los celos, los había visto juntos, su mayor miedo había vuelvo a inundarle._

_Seguía pegando a Nott sin reparar en la presencia de la castaña._

_Hermione lloraba. Se lanzo encima de Draco intentando sacarlo de encima de Nott. _

_-Tú no sabes nada Malfoy, no sabes ni siquiera porque la retienes. Solo crees que es lo mejor. Pero no sabes que ella es más importante de lo que tú crees. Sería mejor que la ocultaras. ¿No te has parado a pensar porque a Voldemort le interesa? Después de todo solo es una sangre sucia ¿no? _

_Sin siquiera volver a mirarse. Nott desapareció de ahí dejando a un Draco furioso con la Castaña colgando de su cuello rogando que se calmara. _

_-¿Por qué con él? ¡Dime!-Dijo Draco mientras se le caían lagrimas de impotencia-Eres.. eres.._

_Draco intento deshacerse de ella pero Hermione, pero esta le dio un beso. Intentando prolongando diciéndole así que solo le quería a él. _

_-Yo, solo te quiero a ti, jamás he estado con nadie. Solamente tú.._

_-Mientes, siempre lo has hecho. Todo esto no debería haber ocurrido. No debería haber hecho aquel pacto, todo por aquella maldita carta. Y ahora, mírame. Soy patético, a cada segundo pensando en ti, celoso por ti, furioso por ti.. todo, todo lo eres tu ahora. _

_Y sin más dilación Draco salió allí dejando nuevamente sola a Hermione_

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado jijiji intriga? Que pondra en la carta? Jums..

porque esta encerrada? Que tiene que ver Nott con todo esto?

Pueden dejar sus hipotesis! xD

Espero sus Reviews ^^


	5. Juramento Inquebrantable

El Blog de la Historia : nuestra pequena venganza . blogspot . com/ (es todo juntito)

He intentado publicar pronto! Jumms.. Creo que el capitulo anterior no os gusto mucho ya que no recibi muchos Reviews y eso me deprimio un poquito, ya que mucha mas gente sigue la historia ^^ Asique espero y pido, ya que me gustaria mucho que cada persona que lea la historia deje su pequeño granito de arena con un comentario ^^

(Probablemente muchos os habreis dado cuenta de que la historia la estoy centrando unicamente en Draco y Hermione. No se si esto os guste o no.. pero he empezado asi para hacerlo menos lioso. Podeis dejar vuestro comentario sobre si os gusta esto o quereis que de mas importancia al resto. Mas adelante comenzare a meter mas historia del resto de personajes :D

Gracias a:

Sabaana: jijiji Nott dara muuuucho que hablar! ^^ Gracias por seguir leyendO! Espero que te este gustando!^^

Dahnablack: Espero que te este gustando y lo del pacto queda "semi-solucionado" en este capitulo.. aunque sera mucho mas complicado.! =D

Amia Snape: te hice caso y separe las partes espero que no se vea muy lioso si es así lo volveré a cambiar asta que quede bien! A mi Draco me gusta asi.. posesivo xD pero puedo intentar ponerlo mas "light" xD Espero que te este gustando!

¡Dejen Reviews!

* * *

_Si todo hubiera sido fácil ellos no estarían donde están ahora. Sin rumbo. Dos personas llorando, golpeando las paredes. Sintiendo que todo se pierde. Sintiendo como se derrumba poco a poco lo que construyeron. El, una persona fría, ella puro fuego, juntos hacían el complemento perfecto. Pero ahora hay miedo de mirar atrás, de darse cuenta que tal vez no debieron empezar nada, no comprometerse, no arriesgarlo todo, porque todo es lo que están a punto de perder. Destrozando momentos, recuerdos, cartas, palabras… Nada queda ya de aquello que se prometieron una vez. El no cree en ella. Ella siente que nada fue real. Ellos, presos de su propia cárcel: la desconfianza. Pero aun no saben, que su error no ha sido ese. Si no algo mucho peor. El carcelero de ella, ella presa de él, ambos viviendo en un mundo que no desean…_

_Gritaba. No paraba de gritar. Estaba enfadado, con él mismo, con ella, con el mundo entero. Tenía los nudillos destrozados de tanto golpear cosas. Su mente no razonaba. Había sido consumido por la ira, por sus instintos básicos, y en ese momento solo pensaba en que quería destrozar cualquier cosa que estuviera en su campo de visión. _

"_Ella y él. Aquella asquerosa y rastrera sangre sucia. El había luchado por ella, se había enfrentado a un millón de cosas por ella, la había protegido, todo por ella. ¿Y ella? ¿Así me lo paga? "–sus pensamientos inundaban su cabeza mientras seguía destrozando aquella habitación, había roto dos armarios, un sillón, y todo lo que había podido conseguir, ya no quedaba nada en aquella habitación. _

_La furia le volvió a invadir. Ella era únicamente suya. Estaba plenamente seguro que ningún hombre la había tocado como él a ella. Ella, ella lo había sido todo durante un corto periodo. Pero él sabía que ya estaba perdido. Condenado a ella. La luz había atrapado a la oscuridad, y la oscuridad siempre protegería a la luz. El no podía permitirse enamorarse y mucho menos demostrarle algo a ella. _

_Se sentó en el sillón bastante roto. Agacho su cabeza y la sostuvo con las manos tirando levemente del pelo como signo de frustración. Debía hacer algo, que ella se diera cuenta de lo que él había hecho por ella. Que sintiera una mínima parte de lo que él sentía en ese momento… Hacerla sufrir tanto como ella le había hecho sufrir a él._

_La puerta se abrió con un fuerte golpe. Entrando un moreno de ojos verdes como si fuera una tempestad._

_Theodore Nott miro a los ojos a su amigo. Lo miro atentamente, intentando descifrar que era lo que le pasaba por la mente, porque se comportaba así. Draco nunca había sido celoso, siempre había mantenido la mente fría, nunca se movido por sus sentimientos. Nunca hasta que llego ella. _

_Draco le miraba de forma inexpresiva. Ya no le importaba nada. Iba a hacer lo que debía hacer. Se levanto y se dispuso a salir de la habitación cuando Nott le cogió de su brazo ejerciendo un poco de fuerza para que no se fuera. En un segundo cerró la puerta y con un hechizo no verbal consiguió reparar el sillón destrozado donde había estado sentado él. _

_Draco se resistió, no pensaba hablar con él ni mucho menos. Después de todo, había vuelto a verle con Hermione, abrazados. Y el consolándola. Intento soltarse del moreno pero este le propino un golpe en el brazo bastante fuerte. Y opto por quedarse sentado. Que hablara lo que quisiera, a él le daría exactamente igual._

_-Tenemos que hablar de lo que ha pasado Draco-Dijo Nott mirándole fijamente sin apartar la mirada_

_Draco que hasta ese momento le intentaba darle la espalda se giro bruscamente y con una mueca de odio en la cara comenzaron una larga y extensa conversación._

_-¡Te vi con ella joder!, otra vez. Te dije que no lo hicieras que no me fallaras. Te trate como un igual desde que te conocí. Yo te confiaba todo. Y cuando me doy la vuelta la estas abrazando y tocándole el pelo. ¿Qué cojones quieres que haga Nott? ¿Te aplaudo?_

_Draco noto la confusión en la cara de Nott pero le resto importancia._

_-¡Dime! Porque después de todo, siempre, la terminas buscando. Porque a ella y no a otra. Tardaste poco en volver aquí para verla. Ella es mía Nott... te lo dije un dia y no quiero volver a repetírtelo Nott porque la próxima vez no te dare un puñetazo._

_Nott seguía mirándole fijamente ¿De qué iba aquello? ¿Él y Hemiono? _

_Comenzó a reírse. Al cabo de un rato le dolía el estomago. Draco le miraba furioso, estaba por irse pero Nott volvió a hablar._

_-¿Yo y Granger? ¡Estas de broma! Draco, no puedo creer que tú pienses eso. ¿Enserio? Sé que eres posesivo, quizás demasiado, incluso radical, pero de ahí a pensar que YO, Theodore Nott, puede sentir algo por Hermione Granger, toca totalmente lo absurdo. Las discusiones anteriores insinuaste algo, realmente no te entendía nada, pero sabía como eras. Y algo que es tuyo es mejor no tocar. Pero Draco, ¿Ella y yo?- Nott siguió riendo mientras un confundido Draco estaba absorto._

"_¿Entonces él y Hermione nada? ¿Nada de nada de nada?, pero ¿Por qué estaban abrazados?_

_-Draco Malfoy te conozco, me he criado contigo y te puedo asegurar que mi acercamiento con Hermione no tiene que ver nada con el plano amoroso. A parte, ¡sabes que no me gustan las morenas!-Nott cortó radicalmente los pensamientos de su amigo- Y si estoy aquí es por ti... Porque necesito que me ayudes y la ayudes. Por eso cuando llegue que había ocurrido algo. Ella gritaba y chillaba tu nombre furiosa mientras escuchaba golpes. No oí pasos ni nadie que se dirigiera a ella. Cuando llegué a su celda estaba destrozada gritando incoherencias. Oí Draco Malfoy y varios insultos más. Tenía la celda destrozada y lloraba. Bueno ya te lo imaginaras… Asique cuando llegué lo único que se me ocurrió fue abrazarla e intentar consolarla. Y después llegaste tú. Y el resto ya lo sabes._

_Draco se había quitado un peso de encima al saber que él no sentía nada por ella. Estaba totalmente seguro que él jamás le mentiría. Pero lo que no le había quedado claro es una frase que había dicho el moreno. Pese a todo él tenía la duda, desconfiaba de ella, de que ella sintiera sola y únicamente algo por él._

_Theodore Nott desapareció dejando a Draco nuevamente solo con mil dudas._

"_No sabes que ella es más importante de lo que tú crees. Sería mejor que la ocultaras. ¿No te has parado a pensar porque a Voldemort le interesa? Después de todo solo es una sangre sucia ¿no?" – Aquel pensamiento inundo su mente durante todo lo que quedaba de noche. Emborronando su mente. Ya no estaba seguro de nada. De si era lo correcto o si tal vez, se había equivocado y había cometido un gran error. _

_Mientras no muy lejos de allí Hermione estaba profundamente dormida. No era un sueño tranquilo, era un sueño invadido por pesadillas. Se había quedado dormida esperando a ver si ocurría algo, si alguien volvía. Pero nuevamente otra vez estaba sola._

…_.._

"_Hola, me alegro que seas tú, Hermione Granger quien lea mi historia, y me alegra saber que otra persona sentada en su dormitorio, también lo está haciendo. Esto no es una carta normal, es la carta de mi pasado, del tuyo._

_Esta no es una carta convencional, ni siquiera es una carta. Es un documento. Tu Hermione Granger debes comprometerte a respetar cada una de las clausulas de este documento o por el contrario todo lo que una vez quisiste desaparecerá._

_Te parecerá muy exagerado esto, pero tú, al igual que yo, sabemos que la magia es muy poderosa. No entrare en detalles sobre lo que me llevo a esto, o por lo menos en esta, nuestra primera carta, porque habrá más. Si, Hermione, yo sabía que tu llegarías a ellas. Nadie más que tú podría hacerlo. Porque yo soy tu pasado. _

_Mi nombre es Anne, Anne _Blake "

Se fijo en la caligrafía de la mujer que había escrito la carta, era prácticamente idéntica a la suya. Eso consiguió sorprenderla aun más... Tenía una pequeña historia de que significaba esa carta, o por lo menos que era, pero decidió seguir leyendo antes de tomar conclusiones.

"_Esta carta, la escribí estando cautiva. No preguntes, no pienses, simplemente sigue leyendo. _

_Aquí e reflejado todo mi pasado, todo lo que me llevaron a estar donde estoy y el por qué. Porque si no tomas bien tu camino, tú también desaparecerás, y no solo tú, si no yo, y aquella maldición que me sigue, te seguirá a ti. Soy tu antepasado y se bien lo que te digo. Sé que es algo difícil de comprender, y no lo harás ahora, y yo no estoy en capacidad de explicarte el porqué y el cómo ocurrió. Simplemente te digo. Al igual que tu magia está ligada a la mía, la mía está ligada a este documento, por lo tanto si tú reniegas de él, este perderá mi magia y tú, a la edad de 19 años… _

_Es tu decisión. Hay una seria de clausulas que debes respetar, y ya comprenderás que es algo necesario:_

_1.-No debes jamás revelar el contenido de ninguna de estas cartas a nadie que no sea el que contenga la otra carta (no te preocupes, ya sabrás quien es)_

_2.- Jamás, por ninguna circunstancia nadie puede ver las cartas_

_3.- Nadie puede tocarla._

_4.- Comprometerte a recoger cada una de estas_

_5.- Y pese a cualquier cosa, por mala que sea, por horrible, debes cumplir todo lo que esté en ellas. Solo así conseguirás salvarte._

_6.- En ningún momento comentes que yo estuve cautiva_

_Esto, mi querida Hermione Granger, es un juramento inquebrantable, si alguna vez fallas, morirás._

_(Firma al final de la carta para sellarlo, vierte un poco de tu sangre en el tintero para que tome efecto. Después de esto, esta carta desaparecerá sin dejar rastro.)_

_Atte.: Anne Blake"_

Hermione firmo la carta. No había nada que pensar. Ella era una persona valiente y luchadora. Durante seis años había vivido los peores momentos de su vida, y siempre estuvo en peligro de muerte, no le sorprendió mucho saber que estaba predestinada a morir.

Firmó. Si su destino era morir, por lo menos intentaría salvarse, por pequeña que fuera la posibilidad, quería intentarlo.

La carta desapareció casi al instante. Dejando una bella flor blanca en su lugar. Hermione la cogió y la guardo en su pequeña mesa de noche. Automáticamente su cajón se cerró imposibilitando a cualquier persona poder descubrir lo que había dentro.

Se tumbo en la cama y se dispuso a dormir. Pero antes de conseguirlo un pensamiento extremadamente desconcertante la atravesó. Como se había podido olvidar de aquella otra carta:

_"Yo nunca Olvido. Draco Malfoy"_

_En otra habitación del castillo. Decorada con colores verdes y negros un chico rubio estaba leyendo una carta_

_"creo que debo presentarme, mi nombre es Eric, Eric Malfoy y soy tu antepasado. Supongo que si eres como yo, prefieres ir al grano asique te resumiré. En el momento de escribir esta carta, todo mi mundo había desaparecido. Solo me quedaba el consuelo de saber que tal vez tú consigas salvarte. Tu magia está ligada a la mía, y la mía a su vez ligada a esta carta. Se trata de un Juramento Inquebrantable. Si por alguna razón, tú no cumplieras con lo que te comprometes, morirás. En el momento en el que escribía esta carta, tenia 18 a pocos días de mis 19 años la fecha en la que definitivamente moriré. No le daré vueltas más al asunto._

_1.-No debes jamás revelar el contenido de ninguna de estas cartas_

_2.- Jamás, por ninguna circunstancia nadie puede ver las cartas_

_3.- Nadie puede tocarla._

_4.- Comprometerte a recoger cada una de estas_

_5.- Y pese a cualquier cosa, por mala que sea, por horrible, debes cumplir todo lo que esté en ellas. Solo así conseguirás salvarte._

_6.- Finalmente entrégale los restos de esta carta a Hermione Granger. _

_(Firma al final de la carta para sellarlo, vierte un poco de tu sangre en el tintero para que tome efecto. Después de esto, esta carta desaparecerá sin dejar rastro.)_

_Atte.: Eric Malfoy"_

Draco firmo la carta. No tenia que pensar mucho más. En el lugar de la carta Quedo una rosa negra. La guardo en su baúl sellándolo.

Se tumbo en su gran cama. Tenía las sabanas de color verde oscuro de raso. La gente pensarían que eran incomodas, pero el parecía disfrutarlas. La suavidad, la delicadeza y lo especial de esa tela.

Se quedo despierto unos largos minutos pensando en que tendría que ver Hermione Granger con todo aquello. Se tiro de los pelos intentando descifrando aquella encrucijada. Y sin haberse quitado la ropa se quedo dormido con una mano en el pecho respirando tranquilamente mientras unos mechones sueltos le caían por la cara_._

…_._

_Draco en silencio se acerco a la celda de Hermione…_

_

* * *

_

_Que os a parecido? =D_

_La carta de Hermione me quedo un poco peor.. pero bueno xD_

_Se a solucionado un poco el asunto con Nott.. y esque es su amigo del alma, pero las cosas no acabaran aqui! ^^ _

_Las cartas seran asuntos complicados.. Y Anne y Eric tendran mucho que ver en la vida de nuestros protagonistas_

_Asique resumiendo, Hay muchos personajes "importantes" ¿Suficiente para dejaros intrigados? xD _

_Por ciierto.. si teneis alguna teoria, ya sabeis!^^_

_Dejen Reviews!^^_


	6. Lluvia

Ya volvi.. espero no haberles dejado mucho con la intriga.. jiji =D. Gracias a todos por sus Reviews y de verdad que estoy super emocionada de ver a gente que agrega mi historia a favoritos o a alertas.. me alegra saber que tanta gente me lee... por eso, solo deciros que me encantaria que algun dia os animarais a ir dando vuestra opinion de la historia! y sin mas preambulos (ya que en los anteriores puse el enlace del blog) doy paso a los agradecimientos:

Sabaana: Es dificil sacar teorias asi a primera vista, lo se xD y Theo.. dara mucho que hablar... y no sera algo "tipico" xD Gracias por seguir leyendo! Espero que te guste el proximo

Amia Snape: Ya se vera el porque de los nombres y apellidos y demas.. por ahora solo decirte que aqui en este capitulo se ira viendo un poquito mas de ellos =D Graciias por seguir leyendo! Espero que este te guste!

Loonydraconian: si, asi no es tan lioso y aparte me encanta esa pareja =D Aunque en este cap meto a "otro personajillo" jajaja Gracias por leer y espero que sigas haciendolo :D

Danhablack: es algo raro, tengo que reconocerlo, no se ni por donde esplicaros lo que son. Pero que conste que lo he intentado en este capitulo! Espero que te guste! y que sigas leyen

Serena princesita hale: me alegra que alguien tenga una teoria... aunque creo, que no es la que yo sigo xD pero quien sabe alomejor me sorprendes.. pero desde ya te aviso que soy muy muy muy enrevesada jajajaja espero que te guste y sigas leyendo!

Miri_23: Gracias por tu apoyo, eso espero que mas adelante mas gente vaya comentando y me alegro de que te guste tanto! :D Besos!

* * *

_Una historia, sepultada durante años. Dos amantes malditos, promesas, recuerdos, errores... Nunca se imaginaron que el destino les deparara eso. Que ellos desaparecerían. Que aquella mujer a la que un día le había entregado su vida, no estuviera ya con él, y que él tampoco estuviera con ella. El sufrimiento se había apoderado de ellos, que lo único que les quedaba era aferrarse a un clavo ardiendo para poder salvar a los que vinieran después. Porque ellos lo sabían, habían hecho algo que perjudicaría muchísimo y no sabían hasta que punto, ahora, después de ellos vendrían otros, serian sus nuevas almas, destinados a juntarse, a odiarse, a amarse, a separarse, a no poder estar jamás juntos. Pero eso, aunque les fuera los últimos suspiros de vida, tratarían de impedirlo, aunque ningún supiera claramente cómo hacerlo._

"_Por un mundo mejor, porque aquellas sonrisas que vi al principio en ti, él pueda verlas en ella. Porque no quiero que el desperdicie los momentos como yo lo hice. Porque dicen que la historia se repite pero no lo permitiré._

_Eric Malfoy"_

"_Porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de terminar perdiéndote no dejo de quererte en ningún momento. El tiempo siempre cambia, y este te da oportunidades para redimirte y por ello intento esto. Para que ella sepa valorar la oportunidad que tiene, como yo no lo hice._

_Anne Blake"_

_Si solo sobrevivieran las promesas de amor. Si tantos días, noches, amaneceres juntos… sirvieran de algo. Pero ya todo está decidido, su mundo termino, por eso surge esta historia. Intentando cambiar lo que una vez paso. Haciendo un gran presente. Unir a dos almas que desde hace siglos se buscan, intentando volver a vivir. Haciéndolo en el cuerpo de sus descendientes, volviendo al amor que se tenían. Ya se han reconocido sus almas. Se han visto, tocado y amado. Ellos no lo saben pero en ese preciso momento marcaron definitivamente sus vidas, sus almas nuevamente, como propiedad del otro. Porque cuando un alma reconoce a otra, no hay nada que pueda interponerse…_

_Para ellos, todo comenzó en un día de lluvia, y su historia termino con un día de lluvia…_

Las gotas caían incesantes dando pequeños golpecitos al cristal. La mañana había comenzado bien, pero poco a poco las nubes habían nublado todo el cielo. Una pequeña llovizna había comenzado. A Hermione le hubiese gustando que no lloviera ese día, le gustaba la lluvia, pero precisamente en menos de 10 minutos tenía su entrenamiento semanal de vuelo. Seguía cursando esa clase pese a la desastrosa caída, o mejor dicho, atentado frustrado.

Se puso una sudadera negra con capucha, sus mayas y unas botas altas. Ni por asomo se iba a poner un chubasquero, eso la entorpecería en los movimientos. Aparte no pensaba mojarse mucho. Y ya no hablar del hechizo impermeabilizador. Era un buen recurso, y lo estuvo pensando por un largo tiempo, pero desecho la idea, ya que cuando hiciera sus exámenes de vuelo, si hacia mal tiempo no podría hacerlo, las varitas estaban prohibidas cuando montabas en escoba

Era sábado por la mañana. La noche anterior no había pegado ojo. Tenía dos cartas tatuadas en su mente que no la dejaban tranquila. Se levanto rápidamente de la cama, se dio una ducha rápida y se dispuso a bajar a desayunar, ese día más que ningún otro, necesitaba una gran (grandísima) dosis de cafeína.

El comedor estaba desierto. Sobre las mesas había chocolate espumoso y jarras de café. En cada uno de los asientos había una tarjeta de "pedido mágico". Realmente le encantaban los desayunos. Los elfos ese año habían propuesto a Dumbledore algo novedoso para el desayuno: las tarjetas de pedido mágico. Como todas las mañanas había gente que no deseaba desayunar algunas cosas y siempre sobraba mucho, por eso habían hecho esas tarjetas. Tu seleccionabas con una X las cosas que querías desayunar y automáticamente aparecían en tu mesa.

Hermione dudo un segundo, no sabía exactamente que cogerse pero se decidió por un cappuccino de vainilla con sirope de chocolate y un croissant a la plancha. Automáticamente apareció en su mesa. También había platitos con magdalenas así que cogió un par y las puso en su plato dispuesta a comerse su desayuno.

Necesitaba alimentarse bien, se estaba descuidando y eso, no era precisamente nada nuevo. Estaba terminando su desayuno cuando un alegre pelirrojo entro a desayunar.

Hermione saludo con el brazo a Ron y este se unió rápidamente sentándose junto a ella.

"Todo hay que decir que cuando están separados son mucho mejores. Si, definitivamente. Cuando él y Harry no están juntos le prestaban un mini segundo más de atención, que no era mucho, pero por lo menos no se sentía tan desplazada." Pensaba Hermione.

Ron le dio un beso en la mejilla y se comió la mitad de la Magdalena que le había quedado a Hermione. Ella ya no se enfadaba por aquellas tonterías, al principio quizás sí, pero luego termino acostumbrándose, asique simplemente le sonrió tiernamente y se termino el desayuno.

-¿Dónde vas Herm? Hoy no es día de visita a Hogsmeade- dijo el pelirrojo- es mañana

-¿Hogsmeade? Pero no si yo… ¡Ah!-dijo Hermione- ¿Es por la ropa muggle no?.. No Ron, es que hoy tengo que entrenar con la escoba.

-¡Pero si está lloviendo! Nada, nada, tú no puedes salir ahí, lloviendo, con el frio que hace, tú te vienes ahora mismo conmigo... que por cierto necesito tu ayuda para una cosa... seguro que es mas provechoso.

Hermione le miro incrédula, después de pasar de ella, ahora le venía pidiendo ayuda y ¿decía que eso era más provechoso que lo suyo? Por un momento se acordó de lo que pasó en verano y le respondió furibunda:

-Ni en broma Ronald Weasly, ni por un segundo pienses que voy a ayudarte. Después de lo del verano, de pasar de mi toda esta temporada en el colegio, ¡JAMÁS!

Hermione salió a toda prisa del comedor. Estaba cruzando las puertas cuando una marabunta de gente bajo las escaleras. Intento zigzaguear entre las personas para llegar a las escaleras para ir a por su varita. Pero cambio de opinión y se dirigió rápidamente al exterior.

Ron gritaba entre la gente su nombre. Ella trataba de ignorarle. Hasta que nuevamente volvió a gritar. Pero esta vez todo el mundo quedó congelado:

-LA CHICA NO ESTABA EMBARAZADA JODER. ¡FUE UNA PUTA MENTIRA! ¿POR QUÉ NO ERES CAPAZ DE DARTE CUENTA? QUE PASA QUE TE CREES LA MAS LISTA DEL MUNDO, PUES TE EQUIBOCAS. LOS NUESTRO NO FUE UN ERROR HERMIONE GRANGER Y ¡DE MI NO TE VAS A ESCAPAR TAN PRONTO!

La gente se quedo estática escuchando aquella frase. Y Hermione igual, "la chica no estaba embarazada"... aquella frase le había dolido. Ella sabía que no estaba embarazada. Pero le había dolido igualmente que aquel que se hacía llamar su amigo le hubiera engañado vilmente

**Flash Back**

Hermione paseaba por los jardines de la Madriguera. Estaba entretenida pensando sus cosas. Acordándose como la noche anterior en la radio habían escuchado un nuevo atentado de mortios en un pueblo cerca de allí. Ron se había acercado a ella para darle ánimos. Hermione tenía miedo, sus padres eran muggles, corrían peligro pero no podía hacer nada por ayudarlos. Ron la abrazaba.

Pasaron unos largos minutos así, tratando de recomponerse el uno al otro, era duro. Ron cogió del mentón a la castaña para que esta no llorara y en un segundo le dio un beso. Al principio fue uno inocente, pero sin saber porque había dado lugar a uno de amor, de desesperación, de miedo.

Se separaron. Mirándose a los ojos. Sobraban las palabras, tanto tiempo esperándose…

Llevaban varias semanas en la madriguera. Estaban todos y por fin Hermione estaba con Ron. Pasaban los días juntos, ocultando a los demás lo que ocurría, algo bastante difícil en la madriguera.

Una mañana bajo las escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina para desayunar. No había visto a Ron la noche anterior y eso le preocupo. Se acerco sigilosamente a la cocina.

-…cómo es posible, no sé... ¿cuanto tiempo estuvisteis?-dijo Harry

-No se Harry no sé el tiempo exacto, desde comienzos de verano, hasta anoche que me lo confeso- dijo Ron

-¿Pero que te dijo exactamente?, ¿como estas seguro de que es verdad?

-Yo, llegue como de costumbre. Y ella sin dejarme hablar me lo dijo- Hermione podía ver como Ron estaba totalmente desarreglado y sucio y se tiraba del pelo con desesperación- solo dijo, estoy embarazada y es tuyo Ronald Weasly.

**Fin Flash Back**

Hermione no iba a volver a llorar. No, no se lo merecía. Eso había quedado atrás. Ron corría detrás de ella. Pero ella fue más rápida. Con un movimiento de varita llamo a su escoba

-Accio escoba

Cogió la escoba con sus finos dedos y rápidamente se monto en esta dejando atrás a un absorto pelirrojo gritando con frustración.

Simplemente quería desaparecer de allí, opto por ir a Hogsmeade, era prefecta y tenía la libertad de los fines de semana acudir al pueblo. "Privilegios de Prefecto".

Se encaminó allí.

Estaba sentada en una de las mesas. Había decidido beber un poco de whisky de fuego, si, era algo fuerte para ella y más aun después de lo que recientemente le había ocurrido pero ahí estaba, bebiéndose su primera copa.

No quería volver a llorar. Absortas en sus pensamientos no se entero cuando alguien se sentó frente a ella tendiéndole una rosa negra. Sorprendida levanto la vista fijando sus ojos en unos grises impasibles.

-Es tuya.

Hermione cogió la rosa sorprendida. Pero en el mismo instante que ella la cogió pudo ver, como bordado en sangre en un pétalo un nombre.

"Anne Blake"

Hermione sorprendida miro la rosa y acto seguido miro a aquel rubio, la última persona que esperaba encontrarse. Este le dio una nota. En la cual solo rezaba.

"Yo solo espero la mía, Eric Malfoy"

Draco la miró. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando la castaña. A él también le había sorprendido que tuviera que darle la rosa a una sangre sucia como ella. Y aprovechándose de las circunstancias la quiso, por un momento hacer sufrir:

-Que no se te olvide sangre sucia que yo no olvido- una sonrisa torcida se dibujo en su cara- y se que tu tampoco.

Draco se dirigió a la barra a por una cerveza de mantequilla dejando a una sorprendida Hermione Granger con más problemas en su cabeza de los que podría solucionar.

Aun no había dejado de llover…

….

Draco se dirigía a la celda de Hermione cuando apareció otra carta. Esta vez en el bolsillo de su túnica. Antes de poder abrirla una cabellera rubia apareció por su cambio de visión.

-Otra vez vuelves…-dijo Draco Fríamente

-Y ya sabes porque lo hago- Dijo Narcisa Malfoy con un brillo maníaco en sus ojos.

* * *

¿Intrigadas?

¿Que hace Narcisa Malfoy alli, que trama? ¿Porque Draco le habla tan.. distante?

Y lo mejor.. que pasara en las tres escobas... y con Ron..

Esto se pone interesante ¿no creen?

Dejen Reviews^^


	7. Salvándola

Hola a tods de nuevo! Aqui vuelvo, con inspiracion renovada y con mas intriga.. =D Sin alargar mas la cosa, porque supongo que lo que quereis hacer es leer voy a dar paso a los agradecimientos:

Amia Snape: Holaa! xD y me alegra que siempre te deje intrigada, por eso lo dejo en lo mejor jajaja y con respecto a tu teoria.. nop, no se hacerca ni un poquito.. es algo mucho mas "enrevesado" xD piensa piensa xD espero que este cap te guste y dime si se te ocurren mas teorias!^^ Besos!

Sabaana: jiji los dos (Narcisa y Ron) daran mucho que hablar, y las cartas.. puffs.. ellas seran un mundo jajajajaj espero que sigas leyendo y que te guste!^^

Loonydraconian: Draco es asi.. y por eso nos gusta a todas jijiji y lo de Ron.. lo tengo que reconocer, no me cae precisamente bien, pero no me pasare tampoco con el.. xD Espero que te guste!^^

danhablack: recarnacion rencarnacion no.. ni yo se explicarlo.. es algo complicado. Y coincido que Ron es estupido! jajaja Con respecto a Narciisa.. dara muchas sorpresas, esque ella es asi, digna madre de su hijo! =D

Miri_23: coincido plenamente contigo con lo de Ron! Espero que te guste este cap! =D

Marian87: Ya sigo! xD espero que te guste este cap!

El comienzo es parte del capitulo anterior pero desde el punto de vista de Draco!

* * *

(Desde el punto de vista de Draco)

Desde el primer momento en que leí esa carta supe que me traería problemas. Y eso que el nombre de Hermione Granger no es que genere problemas espontáneamente, pero que yo tenga algo que ver con ella ,aunque fuera porque su nombre apareció como si de combustión espontanea se tratara, eso sí traería problemas.

Por fin una noche había podido pegar ojo. Llevaba días sin poder dormir decentemente, todos los problemas, su familia, el pasado, el presente y ahora había aparecido en batalla su futuro, como si no tuviera suficientes problemas.

Pase una mano por mi cara. Estaba aun un poco perezoso, era demasiado pronto. Tendría que hablar con Severus, darle la maldita rosa a la estúpida de Granger...

-Wow, ¡creía que me estaba oxidando! Es raro hablar de esa cosa sin decir que es una cosa-dije para mi mismo pensando en Granger.

-Auch

Choque contra uno de mis baúles. Realmente tenía que ordenar aquel puñetero desastre. Tenía todo regado por el suelo, en las dos mesillas, los armarios estaban completos de ropa, y mucha de ella apenas y me ponía ya. Era un gasto innecesario de espacio, y el espacio en Hogwarts era algo muy valioso. Gracias a ser prefecto tenía una habitación para mí solo. Retire un par de camisetas antiguas y algunos pantalones que evidentemente no iba a volver a ponérmelos. Tenerlos desde hace 3 meses era demasiado para mí...

-"Voy a tirarlo todo, definitivamente necesito un cambio"- pensé para mi mismo mientras sacaba todas las prendas del armario.

Cuando era pequeño Narcisa me obligaba a reciclar toda la ropa. Ella no es que fuera una mujer comprensiva ni mucho menos, pero si sabía lo que ocurría cuando no tenias algo decente que ponerse. Ella de pequeña no tuvo mucho dinero y por ello me obligaba a donar aquella ropa para que otro se la pusiera. Ese es un detalle, que nadie más que yo y mi madre conocemos. Si mi padre lo hubiese sabido, ambos estaríamos muertos en estos momentos.

Diez minutos después estaba desayunando en el comedor. Realmente era su parte favorita. Nada de comida en fuentes donde todo el mundo cogía por aquí y por allá. Nada de escuchar conversaciones mal sonantes. Nada de personas comiendo como verdaderos animales. Le había gustado la nueva imposición del viejo, pedidos mágicos.

Marco un café solo muy cargado. Necesitaba despejarse, probablemente le esperaba un día duro si tenía que hablar con la sangre sucia. Termino su desayuno en silencio, ninguno de sus amigos bajaba a esas horas, era algo "demasiado pronto para ser sano" según la humilde opinión de Blaise. A mí por el contrario me gusta madrugar. Me gusta el frescor de la mañana y no tener que escuchar conversaciones absurd…

-Ni en broma Ronald Weasly, ni por un segundo pienses que voy a ayudarte. Después de lo del verano, de pasar de mi toda esta temporada en el colegio, ¡JAMÁS!-Draco escucho como la griffindoriana gritaba al que se suponía que era su amigo.

"Esto se pone interesante" Pensé mientras la veía salir. "Esta chica debe dejar salir a su furia mas a menudo, verdaderamente le sienta bien, el ser una mosquita muerta y fingir que jamás ha roto un plato no le pega mucho" Después de todo, el había comprobado ciertas cosas de la sabelotodo que nadie sabía y eso era una gran ventaja.

Se levanto rápido pero con una elegancia y un porte que solo el tenia. Siguió al traidor y la sangre sucia fuera del comedor. Tuvo que esquivar a unos cuantos alumnos. Odiaba esta parte de la mañana, cuando todo el mundo bajaba en marabunta para desayunar a última hora.

El no era ese tipo de gente, que dejan todo para el último momento. Si, el era un poco desordenado, pero a él le gustaba el desorden, era algo raro pero él era así. Le gustaba dejar las cosas tiradas a su modo. Pero el, en cierta forma era madrugador, le gustaba la soledad, no era una persona solitaria en sí, le gustaba por el silencio, la tranquilidad, el no tener que dar explicaciones de todo cuando hacía cada dos segundos. Y esos eran los únicos de momentos de soledad que tenia, los cortos pero gratificantes desayunos en aquel lugar. Pero como siempre ocurre, todo lo bueno termina, y sus pequeños momentos de paz terminan cuando la marabunta de Hogwarts baja, con sus gritos, desperezándose y dándose codazos. Mientras que tu, intentas esquivar a cada uno de esos niñatos indeseables sin un ápice de sentido común.

Al principio les esquivo, pero definitivamente opto por hacerse paso a la fuerza, si no me quedaría ahí hasta el momento de la cena. Estaba ya a la mitad de camino de conseguir coger a la sabelotodo del brazo cuando nuevamente en pobretón vuelve a hablar, dejando impactado a todo el mundo, lo cual aproveche para salir ahí.

-LA CHICA NO ESTABA EMBARAZADA JODER. ¡FUE UNA PUTA MENTIRA! ¿POR QUÉ NO ERES CAPAZ DE DARTE CUENTA? QUE PASA QUE TE CREES LA MAS LISTA DEL MUNDO, PUES TE EQUIBOCAS. LOS NUESTRO NO FUE UN ERROR HERMIONE GRANGER Y ¡DE MI NO TE VAS A ESCAPAR TAN PRONTO!

"Increíble, el pobretón no pierde el tiempo. Quien me lo iba a decir a mí, que semejante personaje como ese podía dejar embarazada a una y encima ligar con la sangre sucia, que por muy mal que me pese, y aunque él sea sangre limpia ella es muy superior a él" intente ahogar una risa mientras ya fuera del castillo iba tras Granger. Nunca pensé que pudiera correr tan rápido, es algo a tener en cuenta.

El pobretón estaba completamente rojo gritando despavorido. Tomo nota para reírme después. Ahora lo que tengo que hacer es encontrar a la sabelotodo, darle la rosa e irme, tal vez intente salvarla de sí misma, la verdad me da pena un poco su situación:

Sus amigos pasan de ella, un amigo suyo que fue su ¿affaire? ¿Novio? ¿Amiguito?, se va con otra y le engaña de la forma más vil. ¡Si la vas a engañar no dejes a la otra embarazada joder! Un poquito de sentido común

La sangre sucia llamo a la escoba y se fue de allí.

-Práctico Granger… muy práctico- dije para mi mismo

Cinco minutos después ella había entrado en la tres escobas.

-"¿Qué cojones?, donde se supone que va. Ni que la impresión de ver al pobretón por la mañana temprano la hubiese amargado tanto… Y mucho menos para ponerla a beber a estas horas, ¡joder!, ni siquiera es medio día.

Fui tras ella colocándome la capucha, quería ver quien había dentro antes de acercarme a ella.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Si seis años atrás les hubiesen preguntado si podrían mantener una conversación relativamente normal entre los dos hubiesen jurado que eso sería imposible. Pero digamos que las cosas imposibles no existen. Ellos, por un breve lapso de tiempo dejaron las diferencias. Y aunque él, Draco Malfoy pensara en ello de forma egoísta, no quería que nadie la destruyera, ni siquiera ella misma, solo el tenia derecho para ello. Por eso supo en ese preciso instante que requería medidas drásticas. Y si eso requería ser amable con ella por unos instantes y salvarla de sí misma y del resto lo haría, era una persona demasiado egoísta como para dejar que otros le hicieran daño, y sobre todo, debía reconocer que una pequeña parte de él, muy oscura, deseaba destruirla, por ser tan perfecta y por "repasarle" su queridísima perfección por su cara._

-Enserio Granger creo que tienes un grave problema, ¿Bebiendo otra vez? ¿No te acuerdas de la última?- Dijo lo ultimo enarcando una ceja- Al final voy a terminar aborreciendo yo el alcohol de verte a ti todo el rato bebiendo y los estragos que hace en ti. Es chocante Granger-sabelotodo verte de puritana y luego bebiendo alcohol y después a saber donde iras... o con quien- Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su cara.

-¡Oh! Señor "soy totalmente independiente de la gentuza que inunda mi queridísimo mundo"- Draco rió ante aquel comentario- Tal vez estas "ensuciando" tus fosas nasales de respirar el mismo aire que yo.

-Como das en el clavo Granger

-¡Cállate estúpido! Aparte ¿que se supone que haces hablando conmigo? Y no me des sermones de beber porque tú-dijo señalándole- también estas bebiendo don perfecto

-Auch, eso dolió, ¿Don perfecto? Así quieres insultarme. Ejms... creo que la mejor amiga de la bibliotecaria, puesto que ella solo tiene una, eres tú.

-¿Y qué te importa a ti? ¿Aparte que cojones sigues haciendo aquí? Se supone que te tenías que haber ido no haberte sentado con una sangre sucia como yo.

-Te tenía que dar la "rosa" esa, es lo que ponía en la carta, aparte que más te da a ti lo que yo haga o deje de hacer... tu eres demasiado perfecta como para juntarse con una chusma como yo ¿no Granger?. Tan perfecta ella, y su trío dorado, creyendo que todo el mundo es malo, nadie digno de vosotros. Los alejáis, nunca queréis ayuda, ¿y ahora que Granger? Ahora que te das cuenta que: uno te ignora y el otro... ¡te engaña con otra!, ¿sigues creyendo que todo es blanco o negro?

-Yo no...

-Tú nada Granger. Siempre te has creído que eres la que peor que lo has pasado, que tus amigos lo han pasado fatal, pero ¿se te ha ocurrido pensar que ha pasado con los demás? ¿Que ha sucedido en su vida?

-Malfoy...

-¡Malfoy nada Granger! Joder date cuenta que la vida no es perfecta, que ellos no estarán siempre ahí, que no estarán para ayudarte siempre. ¡Que tienes que aprender a vivir! ¡A valerte por ti sola!

Hermione le miraba estupefacta. Sabía que no se estaba preocupando precisamente por ella, pero le había intentado ayudar, darle consejos. Y eso, aunque fuera su enemigo, tenía que agradecérselo, pero su orgullo no podía.

-¿Y quién me va a enseñar ehh? ¿Tú tal vez? ¿Dime Malfoy, tu?

La conversación había subido de tono a medida que se gritaban el uno al otro. En esta ocasión Malfoy dio un golpe a la mesa.

El chico la miraba enfurecido. Sabía que ella se había dado cuenta de todo, que incluso probablemente debería agradecerle, pero como siempre salió su "vena orgullosa".

-¡Si hace falta! Necesita entrarte en esa dura cabeza que no todo el mundo es bueno, y no todo el mundo es malo. Y que tus amigos no son, precisamente, lo mejor del mundo.

Hermione se levanto de la mesa. Furiosa por la conversación, furiosa porque aquel que era su enemigo tenía razón. Salió a la calle. Un frio gélido la invadió. Se intento tapar un poco pero no es que llevase algo de abrigo.

Andaba rápido, sin rumbo. Escuchando pasos rápidos tras ella.

Llevaba la rosa en una mano, apretándola con fuerza, mas sin clavarse ninguna espina.

Draco cogió a Hermione del brazo girándola para quedase cara a cara, seguía lloviendo, esta vez mucho mas fuerte.

-Lo sé todo Granger, no trates de ocultarlo. Ellos te han dejado tirada desde este verano cuando más lo necesitabas, Ron te engaño con otra, que por si no lo sabes es de Slytherin, Harry Potter cree que no eres suficientemente buena como para ayudarle, para colmo tus padres tienen que huir, probablemente debes justificar en el juicio de mi padre dentro de unos días, y sabiendo que tú tienes que cargar con todo ello, nadie te apoya, pero sabes lo peor, que tu eres tan estúpida que lo aceptas, tu eres tan buena que no replicas y no te enfrentas a ellos, a que te hayan dejado sola y solo te busquen cuando les convenga, estás sola, deprimida, ya no eres tú. Antes te reías, sonreías siempre. Te mordías el labio nerviosa. Ahora siempre estas triste, pálida incluso, ya no ríes, tus ojos no brillan, ya no eres tú. Y pese a todo tu les ayudas en todo lo que necesitan, ¿y tú que recibes Granger?, NADA, eso es lo que recibes. Joder Granger reacciona de una puta vez, eres la bruja mas lista del colegio se supone, ¡demuéstralo!

Hermione estaba estática por las palabras del rubio. Nadie, nadie se había dado cuenta de ello, y el sí. Aun sabiendo que gracias a su testimonio su padre recibiría el beso del dementor, a pesar de todo eso, el estaba allí y no había intentado matarla en ningún momento, ¡un gran punto!

Apretó más la rosa contra su piel. Noto como la espina se clavaba poco a poco en su piel. Noto como una sensación rara inundaba su piel.

-Eric… Draco...- Dijo Hermione antes de desmayarse en un último y sordo suspiro.

Draco la cogió en brazos apenas sin esfuerzo. No podía llevarla al colegio en aquel estado, se le echarían encima, pero no se le ocurría nada mejor. Llamo a Nott mediante un patronus y espero que el llegara. Llevo a Hermione a una habitación privada que tenía en el bar "cabeza de cerdo" y espero paciente a que su amigo llegase.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Draco corría a su celda como si su vida estuviera a punto de esfumarse en un suspiro. Llego allí, Hermione estaba dormida, no importaba tenía que despertarla._

_-¡Hermione despierta joder!_

_Hemione se levanto sobresaltada. Le miro aun inconsciente por el sueño. Draco la cogió sin miramientos y tiro de ella fuera de la cama._

_-Hay que salir de aquí Hermione... ¡Date prisa!_

_-¿Qué pero, que ocurre?- Apenas y le dio tiempo a reaccionar al volver a escuchar a su nombre en la boca de él._

_-Ella, ella ha vuelto, y hay que huir._

_Hermione lo entendió perfectamente, su vida volvía a correr peligro por ella. Otra vez, ella siempre se atravesaba._

_

* * *

_

¿Que os ha parecido este capitulo?

No se si me quedo muy bien, pero bueno, lo intente.. es un capitulo de "transición" para que veáis el punto de vista de Draco

Y con respecto a Narcisa, será un dolor en el trasero...

¿Draco y Hermione a solas? Ui ui uiuiui... Y Nott en camino..

¿Donde huiran?

¿Alguna teoria mas?

Dejen Reviews!^^


	8. Descubiertos

Hola! Espero que esteis todos/as bien! =D Aqui voy con un nuevo capitulo.. ya empezamos a ver algunos cambios en la Gryffindor.. las Palabras de Draco harán mella en ella =D

Simplemente paso a los agradecimientos:

Saabana: Me alegra que sigas leyendo y espero que cada vez te vayas enganchando mas a la historia! Espero que este capitulo tambien te guste, por lo menos, en la misma medida que el anterior ^^

Serena Pricesita Hale: siento lo de las dudas, espero que no sea un problema ya que la historia se basa en eso, en la intriga de "porque", "que pasara" y demas.. =D poco a poco se iran descubriendo cosas que os ira aclarando un poco de la historia =D espero que te guste este capitulo y que sigas leyendo!

Loonydraconian: Gracias por leer y espero que sigas leyendo! Lo de Narcisa se me ocurrio mientras escribia.. en relacion a que "los malos no son tan malos y los buenos no tan buenos" Y las palabras de Draco.. daran mucho que pensar a la Gryffindoriana.

Dahnablack: Me alegra verte de nuevo! =D Espero que te este gustando el fic y que este capitulo tambien! Y Draco es detallista pero siento decir que no es porque quiera a la Gryffindor, sino porque el es asi, no se le escapa una y aunque no lo reconozca siente respeto por ella xD y a mi Narcisa tbb me cae mal! xD

* * *

Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza. Sentía como una presión que la inmovilizaba completamente. Millones de imágenes la asaltaron. No podía ni siquiera pensar en nada. Solo flashes de su vida como si fueran fotografías. Momentos de su niñez, su primer día de colegio, el primer día en Hogwarts…

Poco a poco se hicieron más largos y más pesados. Era como volver a vivirlo otra vez. Se acordaba de aquel verano en la madriguera, de lo feliz que fue al principio y la serie de catástrofes que se dieron al final, como una noche de verano que ella caminaba con su madre por los alrededores fue atacada por Lucius Malfoy.

Todo aquello era borroso. Su cuerpo estaba completamente frio, probablemente tiritaba, pero eso no era lo más extraño de todo, ella sentía frio internamente, pues sabía que se encontraba en un sitio cálido. Su espalda quemaba debido al frio que ella sentía en contraste con la superficie tan cálida. Se sentía como cuando era pequeña y se dedicaba a andar por la casa descalza y siempre tenía los pies fríos y cuando se metía en la ducha y el agua los recorría finamente estos le dolían y le quemaban. Sonrió ante tal recuerdo, como su padre le echaba chorros de agua en los pies y la reñía por andar descalza.

Pero las imágenes de esos recuerdos cambiaron drásticamente dando lugares a otras totalmente diferente. Eran extrañas, algo confusas, no las recodaba para nada. Pero una parte de ella las reconocía. Una cabellera castaña llena de rizos paso por delante de ella que se contoneaba con el aire, pudo ver unos ojos grises que miraban fríamente. Siguieron pasando esa serie de imágenes irreconocibles para ella hasta que en una de ellas volvieron a salir aquella cabellera castaña junto con una rubia. Los sujetos se giraron hicieron que Hermione pudiera reconocer a Draco Malfoy y a ella misma de la mano. Pero exactamente no eran ellos, algo había mal, no eran ellos. Los ojos de él no eran como los de Draco, y la muchacha junto a él distaba mucho de ser ella. Había algo en su cara, en su expresión, que hacía que no fuera ella en absoluto.

Draco miraba expectante a la castaña, había hecho varios gestos extraños. Llevaban allí diez minutos desde que ella se desmayó. Aun no había despertado y eso le había preocupado bastante.

Nott llego poco después de que el Slytherin le llamara. Ahora se encontraban los tres en la habitación que tenía el rubio en el bar llamado "cabeza de cerdo", Draco y Nott esperaban absortos a que despertara la castaña mientras esta decía inconsciencias.

-Pero, ¿y esto? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Miro interrogante el moreno a su amigo- Vale que la odias a muerte, pero espero que no te hayas pasado de la raya… Un par de maldiciones no importa pero como hayas pasado esa delgada línea… ¡haber que hacemos!

Draco comenzó a mirarlo absorto, ¿eso pensaba su amigo de él? ¿Qué era capaz de hacer eso?...

-Enserio Theo, que no la he maldecido, ni hechizado, ni dado una poción, ni empujado… ¡Pese a que me hubiese encantado hacerle todas esas cosas!

-Pero… ¡Draco Malfoy no se te habrá ocurrido hacerle una imperdonable!

-¡Que no, que no! Que no le he hecho nada de verdad, que se desmayó ella solita. Encima que le ayudo y dudas de mi

-¿Entonces porque no la llevaste al colegio? ¿Para que me llamaste?

Pese a que aquel chico era su amigo, y confiaba en el, sabia de sobra que el tenia razones para sospechar que el siempre estuviera haciendo algo malo. Pero aunque lo esperara, eso no significaba que le gustara esa actitud. Si, era el chico malo, se había ganado esa fama a pulso. Pero le molestaba, muy internamente. Sabía que no era ejemplo, que mas de una vez había echo cosas mal, y sobre todo a la chica que ahora dormía en su cama.

Pero sabía, que si su amigo dudaba de él, cualquier otra persona lo haría, por eso no había llevado a la Gryffindor al castillo, porque cualquier persona hubiera dudado de él.

La habitación estaba decorada en tonos oscuros. Era "la habitación de las amantes". Su padre la bautizo así cuando su padre era joven. Y el año pasado Draco había heredado aquella habitación. Lucius le había comentado que aquel había sido su refugio personal. Allí guardaba todos sus trofeos, aquellas noches que había pasado en compañía femenina eran sus trofeos. De cada una de ellas había guardado algo, su ropa interior, pulseras, ligueros… cualquier cosa de ellas, cualquier cosa de sus conquistas.

Draco sabia toda la historia, es más, su padre le había sido infiel infinidad de veces a su madre. Pero eso, a él no le incumbía. Es más, le repugnaba mas la actitud de su madre, que aun sabiéndolo, le dejaba y no decía nada.

Su padre le llevo a esa habitación por primera vez hacia un año.

La habitación era grande. De tonos oscuros. Según entrabas había un gran espejo y al lado un biombo. Las paredes de la habitación eran negras con líneas verdes anchas de forma decorativa imitando curvas, círculos, etc... La cama era grande con sabanas de raso negras. Padre e hijo compartían el mismo gusto por ese tipo de tela para dormir.

Una pequeña mesita se encontraba frente a la cama, allí se encontraban todos los tesoros que el había "recolectado". Innumerables prendas ocupaban el primer cajón de aquella cómoda.

Draco permanecía sentado mientras Nott como siempre se dedicaba a fisgonear en la habitación.

La castaña seguía diciendo palabras indescifrables mientras agarraba fuertemente la sabana. Ya había pasado media hora y supuso que tal vez estuviera teniendo pesadillas. Al poco tiempo Nott se fue dejando a su amigo solo en su habitación con un pequeño frasco de fuerte olor para despertar a la castaña.

El moreno había acordado ir al colegio y crear una escusa para ambos, para Draco sería fácil… pero para Granger sería algo más complicado, debía filtrar un rumor. Pero, ¿Qué clase de rumores creerían la gente de Granger?

Aun con las dudas dejo marchar a su amigo junto al colegio mientras que desesperado se aflojaba y tiraba los zapatos a un rincón para estar más cómodo.

Poco a poco fue a acercarse al cuerpo de la Gryffindor. Dios, como podía mancillar aquella cama con el cuerpo de "esa". Con su típica mueca de asco cada vez que veía a la castaña se recostó un poco sobre su cama quedando cara a cara con ella. Destapo aquel pequeño botecito que le había dejado su amigo. Destilaba un olor tan horripilante que era indescriptible. Provocaban unas ganas de vomitar absolutas, y la garganta y nariz ardía con solo acercarse al frasco. Era un olor tan fuerte que Draco estaba plenamente seguro que permanecería en el organismo absolutamente durante un gran periodo de tiempo.

Acerco poco a poco el frasquito a la nariz de la castaña. Estaba siendo un sufrimiento tratar de aguantarse la risa mientras veía como la castaña ponía muecas de asco cada vez que él le acercaba más el frasquito. Coloco su mano con cuidado detrás de la nuca de esta procurando no hacer movimientos muy bruscos y puso el líquido debajo de su nariz. Con su dedo pulgar toco el labio suave y carnoso e intento abrirle la boca poco a poco. Vacio el contenido del frasquito en su boca cerrándosela rápidamente para que se lo tragara completamente. Notaba como la castaña hacia aspavientos de soltarse y ponía una cara de repugnancia total ante el líquido viscoso. Draco la sujetó fuertemente de las muñecas para que esta no le golpeara en algún momento.

Poco a poco los ojos de la castaña se fueron abriendo a medida que era consciente de que alguien, y lo más preocupante es que no sabía quién, le estaba agarrando la cabeza y las muñecas, y lo más preocupante es que tenía una sensación en el estomago totalmente horrible y unas ganas de vomitar que no sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría en huir a algún baño. Poco a poco su vista fue adaptándose a aquella habitación oscura. Su vista se fijo en el techo, en las paredes, en aquel precioso biombo del cual... ¡del cual colgaba un sujetado!

-Que naric…. ¡MALFOY!

Draco la miraba sonriente, había dejado ese sujetador ahí aposta para ver la reacción de la castaña y esta no se había echo de esperar con aquel grito. La castaña había intentado levantarse rápidamente, algo bastante equivocado ya que pocos segundos después sintió como una sensación de movimiento se apodero de la habitación y como su enemigo la tomaba de la cintura para que no cayera.

-Venga Granger, si quieres que te abrace solo dímelo- sonrió socarronamente

-¡Ni en tus sueños!

Draco la soltó poco a poco mientras ella cobraba la compostura y se intentaba arreglar la ropa que la tenía bastante arrugada.

Cinco minutos después ambos estaban saliendo de la habitación mientras que unos ojos los miraban con odio.

Debían regresar pronto al colegio pues todo el mundo se estaría preguntando donde estaría la castaña. Era ya tarde y la hora de la comida se había pasado. Tomando a la castaña fuertemente del brazo comenzó a dirigirla por el pueblo de camino a la casa de los gritos. Hermione debía confiar en él pues se había escapado del colegio algo bastante absurdo y que no pensó en su momento, pero ahora se arrepentía, y ella no sabía volver al colegio pero Draco Malfoy sí.

No se demoraron mucho en llegar al colegio. Habían conseguido pasar desapercibidos debido a la capa que le había prestado el Slytherin muy a su pesar, ya que ella se la ensuciaría y tendría que regalársela, pero era eso preferible a que le descubrieran con la sangre sucia. La guió por los pasillos que ella no conocía y ella se encontraba demasiado débil como para andar por sí misma.

Draco se paro en uno de los pasillos mientras la castaña se agarraba a él para no caerse.

-Aquí te quedas Granger, ya te puedes ir tu sola.

-¿Qué?, ¡Pero me pillarán! Yo no conozco los pasadizos y no puedo ir sola…

-Se siente sabelotodo, búscalo por ti misma, pero yo ya no te aguanto ni un minuto más... ¡Ahora entiendo porque tus amigos ya no quieren estar contigo!

Hermione le miró con un odio absoluto pero no se iba a dejar humillar por él.

-Mira Malfoy, Huron oxigenado, o estúpido sin remedio, TÚ me vas a acompañar a MÍ a llegar a mi sala común, porque si no lo haces, YO, la inocente sabelotodo que no hace nada malo y que nunca se mete en problemas, le dirá a Dumbledore que TÚ me has hecho daño y por eso estoy así- sonrió mientras Malfoy la miraba incrédulo.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Draco. Al poco tiempo estaba riendo, incluso dando saltos como si le hubieran regalado un gran juguete.

-¡Viva Granger!-reía el rubio- ¡realmente he conseguido sacar tu vena mala!, pero, si yo hago eso, ¡tú deberás hacer algo por mi!, sin rechistar

Draco y Hermione se dieron la mano como símbolo de pacto mientras el primero ayudaba a la Gryffindor a llegar a su casa.

Caminaban tranquilamente por un pasillo ajenos a todos los alumnos que dormían en ese mismo momento no lejos de ahí. Estaban llegando a la sala común de Gryffindor cuando unos pasos les alertaron. Draco cogió a Hermione de la cintura escondiéndola tras una estatua tapándole la boca para que no les oyeran.

Respiraban en silencio mientras veían como dos personas caminaban juntos cogiéndose de la cintura.

La pareja se tomaba de la cintura ajena a ellos. La chica gemía sonoramente.

"¡Que estúpida, les pillaran!" Pensó Hermione mientras veía como el chico la tomaba de las piernas y las enroscara en su cintura. Hermione miraba absorta la situación. Draco la había soltado ya y miraba también a aquella pareja.

La chica metió sus manos por dentro de la camiseta del chico mientras este se deshacía de una pequeña prenda. Draco sabía lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir pero supuso que Granger no y verse en esa situación le hizo mucha gracia.

El chico se introdujo dentro de la muchacha que le había desabrochado toda la camiseta. Se movían frenéticos mientras la muchacha se aferraba más a los hombros del chico y apretaba las piernas contra su cintura acercando más al chico para profundizar más sus empujes.

Hermione se intentaba tapar los ojos pero Draco se lo evito. La chica se había bajado de la cintura del chico mientras intentaba recomponer la ropa interior que el chico le había roto.

-¡Eres un bruto!-dijo la chica riéndose

El chico solo rió mientras se colocaba los pantalones. Hermione tenía plena visión de su espalda, pero lo que verdaderamente le impresiono fue cuando el chico se giro y vio la cara del que era uno de sus amigos, Ronald Weasly con una chica que no conocía.

Una lágrima recorrió su pequeña cara mientras la pareja desaparecía. Ahora tenía la prueba de que no podía fijarse de él. Draco se giro dispuesto a gastarle una broma pero sin mediar palabra la castaña se tiro a sus brazos besándole ferozmente para desquitarse haciendo salir un gemido ahogado en la boca de Draco que se agarraba a ella con furia desquitándose el también por la muchacha que había visto…

Si tan solo ella supiera que no muy lejos de ahí, alguien había cumplido su venganza y sonreía satisfecha sabiendo lo que había echo mientras terminaba su obra con una frase en la pared:

HERMIONE GRANGER ASQUEROSA PUTA SANGRE SUCIA

* * *

¿Que os a parecido? ¿Es lo que esperabais o me a quedado algo puajs! xD?

¿Quien creeis que puede ser la chica? Muahahahah!^^

...¿Que pasara con el beso?¿Y la frase?... lalalala (8)

Por cierto habeis visto la nueva pelicula de Harry Potter? ¿Que os a parecido!

Dejad Reviews!^^


	9. Desaparecidos

Hola a todas.. siento el retraso! Perdoon! Pero estuve muy liada ultimamente con cosas de la universidad =(

Espero que les guste este capitulo ya que si soy sincera me costo escribirlo porque no sabia de donde sacar inspiracion.. pero voilá surgio y aqui esta el fruto.

Agradecer a:

Aby-Penita: Holaa graciias por leer y me alegro que te guste! Espero seguir viendote por aqui y que disfrutes el nuevo capitulo!

Loonydraconian: tengo que decir que siento cierta debilidad por ese personaje y aunque sea raro, siento un gran odio por Ron.. lo siento xD QUe te a parecido la pelicula? te gusto? Espero que disfrutes este capitulo!

Nahi: graciias! espero que te guste este capitulo!

Aunque no me pienso desanimar.. me dio mucha penita tener tan poquitos comentarios. Pero he prometido no desanimarme asique espero que en un futuro se vaya sumando mas gente a comentar!

* * *

_Hay veces que no piensas nada más que en el odio que inunda tu cuerpo. En la desesperación que sientes. En las ganas de salir de ahí. Pero eso nunca ocurre, nunca te vas, siempre te quedas esperando algo, esperando tu humillación, porque eso es lo que siempre ocurre. Nos quedamos quietos mirando como el odio se filtra por cada poro, haciéndonos olvidar lo importante, cambiando nuestra mentalidad. Y nosotros permanecemos silenciosos, atentos, mirando, sufriendo, alentando la venganza y el odio._

Si se hubiera parado a pensar, si la furia no la hubiese inundado no estaría haciendo aquello. Otra vez había caído en sus manos. Y exactamente por el mismo motivo, la venganza. La venganza era lo único que le unía a él.

Había visto a su amigo, con sus propios ojos. Era una imagen que jamás se quitaría de la cabeza.

Y es que esa mirada gris sacaba algo oscuro de ella. Con el no era aquella niña buena, se dejaba llevar por la furia, la ira, el rencor. Y eso le hacía, en parte, sentirse bien. Recordando cuando él le dijo que no todos los buenos son tan buenos y los malos tan malos, ella estaba en el bando de "los buenos" pero con él, aquellos bandos sobraban. Eran dos animales peleando por dominar al otro. Furia, pasión, odio, venganza. Esos sentimientos les inundaban dejándose llevar sin acordarse ya de por qué estaban en ese momento dando paso a una pasión desenfrenada. No era amor, ni siquiera había un claro sentimiento que no fuera el odio. Pero eso era lo que les movía a continuar, el odio que se tenían, el besarse con urgencia intentando dominar al otro el conseguir ser el vencedor, el que ganara. Enemigos por naturaleza con una necesidad dominadora. Ser dueños de la voluntad del otro. No era normal, y cualquiera que lo viera se sorprendería. Cada uno besaba con más furia y rabia que el anterior. Besos rudos, carentes de ternura. Era la urgencia la que mandaba en ellos. Enemigos por naturaleza con ansias de destruirse en aquel momento, sin saber que aquella persona que le besaba podría ser su ruina. Y ambos, sin darse cuenta, se entregaban a olvidar algo que ya habían olvidado.

Hermione notaba la pared fría contra su espalda. La fuerza de Malfoy la apresaba completamente sintiendo cada recodo de la pared incrustarse dolorosamente en su espalda mientras él la empujaba aun mas pegando su cuerpo completamente al de ella. Los besos al principio sin sentido se sintieron cada vez más urgentes. Era un pulso para ver quien gemía antes. Hermione se aferraba fuertemente al rubio con una mano en sus cabellos mientras la otra la mantenía en su hombro, se mantenía de puntillas. Draco la mantenía sujeta por la cintura fuertemente haciendo pequeñas rojeces y la otra mano la tenia dentro de su enmarañado pelo. Este rozo con su lengua los dientes de ella haciendo que esta se sobresaltara por ello. Jamás nadie la había besado así. Abrió su boca alojando a la desenfrenada lengua de él, dejándola sin respiración, haciendo que se resignara cayendo en un abismo con él. El la besaba recorriendo toda la boca de ella y probando aquel sabor a cerezas que ella tenía, si, tenía sabor a cerezas. La asió fuertemente de su cabello haciendo que esta soltara un pequeño gemido por la impresión. La tenia fuertemente sujeta. Iba a aflojar el agarre cuando la castaña le sorprendió aún más. Aprisiono fuertemente aquellos cabellos rubios del chico apretándolo junto a ella y profundizando más el beso que ahora se había comenzado a tornar suave. Era una lucha de poderes. Gemidos de placer mezclados de dolor intentaban salir de su boca pero eran acallados por sus furiosas lenguas.

Ninguno se iba a rendir al otro. Era una lucha. La castaña se aferro al rubio colocando sus piernas a la cintura de este mientras el desviaba la mano de cintura a su cadera para sujetara sin aflojar ni un ápice la fuerza con la que la sujetaba.

Hermione ya no se conocía, no en ese momento. Ella no era así, no se dejaba llevar de tal manera por los sentimientos, no se desinhibía tanto. Pero el tiempo la cambiaba, haciéndola caer en un gran pozo. Destrozándola por completo. Pero eso no importaba ahora mismo. No había que pensar nada, simplemente reinaba un sentimiento primitivo por delante de todo, ser el vencedor.

Draco Malfoy agarraba a su presa con fuerza, con desesperación. Cada parte de él luchaba por no dejarse doblegar ante ella. Con furia peleaba. Sacando todo de él. Haciendo que ella jugara su juego, el juego de los dos ahora. Se había dejado llevar por mucho tiempo. Dando rienda suelta a la furia y las ganas de venganza. Realmente nunca se espero nada así de Astoria, pero mucho menos se espero que Hermione Granger fuera así. Con furia tiro de su pelo y hundiendo su lengua en su boca ahogo un pequeño gemido de esta. Mordía sus labios que probablemente ya estuvieran rojos pero eso no le importaba, necesitaba más mucho más. Suponía llegar a la calma, pero cada vez estaba más ansioso, frenético, furia, ira, odio, venganza, oscuridad. La mano que tenía en la cintura de la chica la utilizo para subir su falda y dejar una buena panorámica de las piernas de la chica que con fuerza le atraían. Ella al verse en esa situación tiro fuertemente de la camisa del chico desabotonándola por completo, rompiéndola. La respuesta no se hizo esperar mucho y el, hundió su pulgar en ella, no sin antes haber rasgado su pequeña e insignificante ropa interior. Ambos gemían y luchaban entre sí por el control del otro. Hermione mantenía su mano en la erección del chico mientras este rugía con rabia al sentir las manos de ella. Propulsándose al cuerpo de ella. Pegándose más si podía. Haciendo que sus cuerpos contactaran perfectamente. Que el pecho de él chocara con el de ella y que su parte expuesta chocara fuertemente con la respuesta a tal enfrentamiento y provocación.

Un ruido pequeño se escurrió por los corredores, eran unos pequeños pasos, tal vez de un pequeño animal, un gato tal vez.

-¡Filch!- dijeron al unísono demasiado bajo oyéndose solo ellos dos.

Hermione choco con los fríos y grises ojos que la miraban. Ambos no sabían que había ocurrido, porque habían llegado a ese punto. El chico trato de recomponerse pero la camisa estaba definitivamente rota y no podría arreglarla. Ella sin embargo tenía problemas mayores, no tenia ropa interior. El pudor volvió a la castaña haciendo que se enrojeciera levemente de pensar como habían estado hace unos segundos atrás, pero lo que más la perturbo fue tener que ir sin nada de ropa interior hasta su sala común. Ambos se miraron por unos momentos hasta que la voz del rubio hablo:

-No digas nada de lo que has visto- él creía que ella había visto a la chica que estaba con Weasly, pobre ingenuo, ella no sabía nada, pero eso le daría pié a adivinarlo todo. ¿Por qué sino estaba preocupado el Slytherin en que ella dijera algo? No es que le importara Weasly precisamente, más bien lo odiaba.

Ella asintió levemente mientras salía estupefacta de aquel rincón. Ya no se oían pasos de aquel pequeño animal por ningún lado, y no supo si su imaginación la había tomado una mala pasada pero la verdad, estaba feliz con ello, porque no era plenamente consciente de lo que hacía. Caminando rápidamente ambos se acercaron al pasillo justo enfrente del retrato.

Draco Malfoy permanecía absorto con lo que había ocurrido minutos atrás, la situación en la que se había visto envuelto, ninguna chica había conseguido resistirse a él y menos desafiarlo y ella lo había hecho. Había querido dominarlo en una situación que el dominaba a la perfección.

Camino detrás de ella saliendo de aquel rincón con la única esperanza de llegar a su sala común, más exactamente a su habitación y dejarse caer como si fuera un muerto. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa a ver la pared enfrente del retrato. Giro fuertemente a la castaña haciendo que esta soltara un quejido inaudible que este contesto tapándole la boca. En la pared con una caligrafía irreconocible y en letras negras estaba puesto el nombre de Hermione Granger sumando la frase: HERMIONE GRANGER ASQUEROSA PUTA SANGRE SUCIA. No quería llorar, no por aquello.

Hermione intento borrarlo pero era imposible era una magia totalmente desconocida para ella y probablemente no podría revocarla si no era el conocedor de esta o algún profesor, asique opto por huir a su sala común esperando en un vago intento que a la mañana siguiente eso no se encontrara ahí.

Lo que ella no supo, es que su enemigo número uno sintió repulso de ello y en un acto de lo que podría llamarse nobleza borro rápidamente aquel mensaje. No porque no creyera en lo que había puesto. Realmente ella era una sangre sucia. Pero solo él podía decírselo. Y aun así, nadie debe ser tan cobarde de dejar pinturas en las paredes sin darse a conocer y decirlo frente a frente.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que una pequeña prenda se habían dejado rota y olvidada en aquel rincón, y que minutos después esta había desaparecido.

Amaneció en calma. Estaba plácidamente dormida cuando un extraño sueño la despertó. Rápidamente se recostó en su cama dejando caer la mitad de su ropa que había dejado arrugada y sin ganas de colocar la noche anterior. Se estiró antes de poner sus pequeños y frágiles pies en aquel frio suelo.

No dudo en irse al baño a darse un larga y reconfortante ducha antes de bajar al comedor a afrontar aquel día. Y por primera vez, sintió que debía tener miedo. Su peor enemigo podía arruinarla completamente y esto era algo que ni él iba a desaprovechar.

El comedor estaba en silencio, apenas y se oían unos pequeños murmullos. La castaña pidió un café con aroma a turrón y chocolate y se lo bebió mientras esperaba ansiosa la llegada de sus amigos, de todos menos de uno, Ronald Weasly.

El comedor fue llenándose poco a poco. La gente fue ocupando los sitios libres que quedaban de la diferente casa. Una pelirroja con bastante sueño se sentó a su lado. Esta aun dormida aun podía mantener una frase de más de dos palabras lo que le hizo reír a Hermione. No tardaron en llegar el resto de sus amigos. Harry se sentó al lado de su amigo y un desconcertado Ron al lado de este. Sin saber por qué la expresión de su amiga hacia él, pese a la discusión del día anterior. A unos ojos grises al fondo del comedor tampoco se le escapo este pequeño suceso e internamente sonrió por ello mientras una pequeña y tibia chica de cabellos rubios le abrazaba con cariño fingiendo que no ocurría nada.

El desayuno estaba terminando cuando comenzó a llegar el correo. Llegó un paquete de galletas de la madre de Neville un par de cartas de la Sra. Weasly y George y Fred, un periódico del quisquilloso y uno del profeta. Y una pequeña carta, con impecable caligrafía procedente del ministerio para Hermione Jane Granger.

Esta abrió temblorosa la carta, sin saber que era exactamente.

"Siento ser portador de tan malas noticias, y no poder explicarle mucho acerca del asunto que supone el envío de esta carta, si no comentarle los hechos principales. Antes de nada he de decir que cuenta con todo el apoyo de la comunidad de aurores y por parte de todo el ministerio Srta. Granger.

Sus padres han desaparecido (…) terribles causas (...) no hay restos de ningún posible paradero (…) hay sospechosos (…) secuestro.

Siento lamentar decirle que el mayor sospechoso de el ataque fue Theodore Nott padre de uno de los alumnos del colegio y conocido mortífago en busca y captura.

Atte.: Ministerio de Magia"

No había terminado de leer completamente la carta cuando las lágrimas brotaron de ella y una furia desmesurada la consumió por completo. Sin saber cómo salto todas las mesas cayendo encima de un estupefacto moreno que la miraba con sorpresa al igual que toda su casa. Slytherin permaneció atónito ante la reacción de ella.

Hermione Granger tomaba al chico con fuerza del cuello apretándole hasta ahogarle sin saber de donde nacía esa fuerza a tiempo que gritaba incoherencias hasta que sus gritos se hicieron más audibles y pudieron escucharlos claramente todo el colegio mientras permanecían expectantes ante aquel suceso:

-¿Dónde tienes a mis padres? Dime donde están. ¡TU PADRE LOS SECUESTRO MALNACIDO!

El chico no había podido responder antes de que un hechizo golpeara fuertemente contra él y lo dejara inconsciente. Hermione fue tomada por los hombros alejándola del inconsciente muchacho.

Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca, intentando no pensar en nada y no desesperarse cuando una nueva carta apareció entre las hojas de su libro.

"Hola Hermione, soy Anne, espero que esta carta no llegue demasiado tarde. Hace muchos años, un día como hoy, yo perdí a mi familia, jamás supe de ella, simplemente desaparecieron…."

….

_-Corre Granger maldita sea, no puedes detenerte ahora- el rubio tiraba fuertemente de ella_

_-Yo no puedo, no tengo fuerzas_

_-Hazlo por ellos maldita sea, por mi, por lo que quieras, pero hazlo, o si no... Aseguraras tu muerte._

_Una risa malvada se escucho por los alrededores:_

_-Eso me gusta, corred, Cissy no está muy contenta… ¿Que lindo gatito quiere morir esta noche? ¿Tal vez tu Hermione Granger?.. Tenía muchas ganas de matarte desde la última vez que nos vimos…-Bellatrix_

_Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca de ellos…_

_

* * *

_

¿Que tal les ha parecido?

El beso entre Draco y Hermione ha sido muy extraño y posesivo pero no me lo podia imaginar de otra manera.. la personalidad de el me invita a escribir eso y sobre todo sabiendo la influencia que puede ejercer en los demas, y porque no, en ella.

Jumms... se suma a la Historia Bellatrix .. lalala (8)

Pobre Theo.. no me gusta hacerle estas cosas... jijiiiji

Dejen Reviews!^^


	10. Sentimientos

Hola a tds nuevamente, no puedo explicar lo feliz que estoy de leeer toodoos los comentarios! :D wow!

Paso a aclarar un par de puntos, la primera carta era del ministerio y la segunda de Anna Blake, si no se acuerdan de ella revisen los capitulos anteriores. Lo de la ropa interior.. sera una incognita pero digamos que armará un poco de revuelo =D Lo de los padres de Hermione, para quien lo este pensando, sí, tiene un significado oculto que desaparezcan.. asique, a devanarse los sesos!^^

Y para las que quieren un poco de romanticismo, siento deciros que por ahora no abrá nada de romantismo. La gente no se enamora de la noche a la mañana y como podeis ver su relacion esta basada en parte por el sufrimiento de ambos y por una tendencia a herirse/matarse y demas jajaja.. asique os aviso, Draco NO siente nada por ella (por el momento) solo siente gran curiosiidad de porque ella esta "asi" (lo dice claro desde el principio) a parte, la odia y la repugna y de mas.. solo siente debilidad por las lagrimas.. pobre chico jajaja y ella tampoco siente nada.. es cruel pero le utiliza para sus propios fines.. "desahogarse" (de diferentes formas!) xD

Sin mas preambulos paso a los saludos taaan merecidos! :D

Aby-Penita: me perdi con tantos waa jajajajaj me hizo gracia..es como gritar escribiendo :D puues la ropa.. se verá se verá.. y lo de Astoria.. espera espera.. que no será tan predecible como crees :D espero volver a verte por aqui y disfruta de este capitulo!^^

Nahi: encantada! Mi imagen de Draco es esta.. duro por dentro y por fuera auque a veces sea blandito tbb por dentro :D Espero que disfrutes de este capitulo y seguir viendote por aqui :D

Loonydraconian: Sepp.. definitivamente creo que ambas sentimos debilidad por Theo.. es tan mono :D Hermione es chica.. no nos damos cuenta de esas cosas porque estamos obcecadas en que el chico es malo malo malo y no le damos oportunidades y luego zas! ya se dara cuenta ella.. poco a poco.. xD Con lo de la prenda.. aun no tengo muy claro que hacer.. haber si me llama la inspiracion para escribir algo.. solo se que dara muucho que hablar :D Totalmente de acuerdo contigo.. lo de Malfoy Mannor me parecio una broma de mal gusto.. Bellatrix me parece mas sadica que para acer un par de "rayajitos" pss... y la mansion por fuera bien.. (mas o menos) pero me la esperaba mas impactante por dentro..y el sotano.. pss.. ¬¬ Espero que te guste este capitulO! ^^

Amia Snape: No tienes que disculparte.. aunque sea cortito me hace mucha ilusion =D gracias! Espero que te guste este capitulo y verte por aqui! ^^

Fefi: Y yo tengo que decirte: que estoy encantada que te guste y que te ayas animado a escribir un comentario! :D graciias! espero que te guste este capitulo y seguir viendote por aqui :D

danhablack: Que tal el examen? espero que aprobaras! =D (La nota la escribe Anna Blake) La verdad.. Ron Weasly me cae fatal.. lo siento pero es la pura verdad jijiji pero no sere muy cruel y alomjor no le pongo tan "chico malo" xD Y lo de Bella lo comparto contigo. Me imagino un personaje totalmene bipolar.. bueno con su hermana pero despiadado con el enemigo. Es un personaje del que no me aburrire nunca.. y no se por que.. pero tiene ese algo "que atrae" xD Espero que te guste este capitulo y verte por aqui!^^

Arannza: jajjaj me hace gracia el hahahahah me da la sensacion de "me quemo me quemo" xD no se.. soy rara entiendeme.. xD y enserio me as animado muchisimo que estes pendiente de mi historia y sobre todo me siento alagada dejaandote tan intrigada siempre! Yujuuu! espero que disfrutes este capitulo y verte por aqui!^^

Serena Princesita Hale: Ohhh a mi tambien me encanto lo de Draco y Hermione.. estaba tan enfrascada escribiendolo que me entraron ganas de probarlo con m novio haber como quedaba en la realidad =D Muahahah probarlo.. aiins!^^ Y lo de Theo.. como dije anteriormente es mi debilidad.. me parece mas malo Zabini y ni por esas.. =D definitivamnt soy una blandengue =D espero que disfrutes este cap y volver a verte por aqui! ^^

Ellie Cullen: Me alegra que te ste gustando, espero que disfrutes este capitulo y vover a verte por aqui!^^ besos!

* * *

Simplemente no podía hablar. Demasiadas cosas habían pasado ese día y ella no iba a fingir lo que no era. Sus padres habían desaparecido, después de todo lo que había luchado ella para que eso no sucediese, habían desaparecido.

¿Tristeza? No sentía eso exactamente. sentía como su corazón se había partido en cachitos tan minúsculos que era incapaz de reunirlos.

Su mente vagaba de un lado a otro, sin pensar, sin ser consciente. No sentía, y únicamente respiraba porque no era algo voluntario. Permanecía sentada, oculta en un rincón de aquella gran biblioteca. Estaba sumida en un perfecto y absoluto trance. Quería evadirse del mundo. Quería que todo dejase de ocurrir. Que todo parase. Pero nada de eso ocurriría.

Sintió un odio irrefrenable hacia la figura de Theodore Nott en aquel preciso momento. Si, tal vez no había tenido nada que ver, o tal vez si. No estaba segura de nada, simplemente sabia que sus padres habían desaparecido a manos de su padre y que nadie absolutamente nadie, sabia donde se encontraban. Aunque, y sin decirlo abiertamente, todo el mundo creía que estarían recibiendo una de las peores torturas jamás vistas o con suerte ya hubiesen muerto. Y para ella, Hermione Granger, era un dolor completamente indescriptible pensar en ello.

_Siento lamentar decirle que el mayor sospechoso de el ataque fue Theodore Nott padre de uno de los alumnos del colegio y conocido mortífago en busca y captura._

No, ella le había dado por culpable dijese cualquier persona lo que dijese. Para ella no valían excusas posibles. Claramente su culpabilidad manaba del hecho de ser "un conocido mortífago" y eso era suficiente como para juzgarlo.

_Todo ocurre por una razón. Tal vez esta guerra tiene mas de dos colores que el blanco y el negro. Pero, ¿no es verdad que aquellos que defienden el bando "blanco" son los así llamados buenos que ajustician basándose en unos ideales similares al otro bando? ¿No son los del bando "negro" los que prejuzgan a la gente por su condición y tipo de sangre? Pero, peor aun, ¿no son aquellos los defensores que tanto anhelan la paz y creen en la igualdad que juzgan de igual manera a personas que aun no han sido sentenciadas y que no hay pruebas fehacientes de lo que haya podido ocurrir?. A fin de cuentas, todos se basan en sus prejuicios, sin saber que probablemente todos estén equivocados._

El día pasó lento, incluso pesado. Ignoro todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, dejándose caer en aquel pozo sin fondo sin ayuda para volver a salir.

Harry y Ron intentaron consolarla topándose con una gran pared de hormigón que impedía acercarse a ella. Necesitaba su espacio, pensar, acallar aquellos tortuosos sentimientos, dejándose llevar por la pena y el desazón.

Y así, guiándola sus pies fue a parar a un pequeño recodo de la biblioteca, donde se dejo llevar y lloro todo lo que tenia alojado en su ahora pequeño y destrozado corazón.

No sabia cuanto llevaba allí. Pero pareciera que el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Y nada hubiese ocurrido, mientras ella, temblorosa sentía en el fondo de su alma como una parte importante se había roto en ella. Aquella inocencia que tal vez, en algún momento de su vida, termino desapareciendo, dejando un rastro de amargura a su paso. Aquella inocencia que pudo , o en parte intento conservar gracias a la ayuda de sus padres y sus amigos, aquella que poco a poco fue perdiendo. Pero no fue hasta este preciso instante que ella desapareció. . Esa capacidad de ver lo bueno en lo que era malo. La posibilidad de tender una mano al vacío sin sufrir daño. Porque ahora, por primera vez en 17 años, Hermione Granger hizo esa guerra suya propia, ya no solo era por el tipo de sangre o por su fiel amigo Harry Potter. Esa guerra también le pertenecía a ella…

"_Hola Hermione, soy Anne, espero que esta carta no llegue demasiado tarde. Hace muchos años, un día como hoy, yo perdí a mi familia, jamás supe de ella, simplemente desaparecieron. Te escribo esta carta, porque, no se como ni porque, te ocurrirá lo mismo a ti. Si esto ya ha ocurrido simplemente lo lamento. Se que no son palabras suficientes y que probablemente no te aporten ningún consuelo pero es lo único que puedo hacer. Es algo duro y difícil de afrontar. Yo trate de recomponerme, pero te seré sincera, siempre tendrás ese vacío en el interior, esa incertidumbre, preguntarte si estarán vivos…_

"Igual que lo que paso con Víctor" Se dijo para si misma mientras leía la carta.

_En mi pasado, al igual que en tu presente, todo fue muy caótico. Recuerdo los primeros días de la noticia, pero si no hubiese sido por él, jamás podría haberme recompuesto. Si, él fue el único apoyo que yo tuve. Tal vez desencadenó todos mis males, pero creo que te puede hacer a la idea quien es tu símil en la realidad en la que vives. Algo absurdo, lo se. Pero no siempre la vida tiene respuestas para todo. Si, en algún momento de la vida pudiese dar un buen consejo seria este: Acércate a él Hermione Granger, los enemigos pueden dar muchas sorpresas y sus frutos son mucho mas sabrosos que los de algunas amistades convencionales, ve a el, descubre quien es Draco Malfoy"_

Su mirada estaba fija en el papel, sin desviar ni un ápice de la visión de aquel nombre, que desde el primer momento supo que tendría algo que ver, Draco Malfoy nuevamente se cruzaba en su vida y esta vez, si era algo de vida o muerte.

…...

_Las ruinas del cariño que siento se mantienen aun en pie. Todavía erguidas aunque ya ha pasado tanto tiempo. Un fuerte lagrimeo de entre lluvias y vendavales guarece los ya antiguos sentimientos. Mas la fría noche arropa los pedazos de alma escondidos entre los árboles. Y me adentro en aquel bosque por el que nos gustaba caminar…aquel bosque que emanaba frío, calor, olores indescriptibles lleno de una misteriosa seducción inmortal. Y la dulce dama que ahora camina por bosques infranqueables acude a la llamada de su amado de cuyo cuello liba incansablemente un río de rubíes cristalinos de un incesante color carmesí, el color de la sangre. Nuestros cuerpos pétreos se mecen en la oscuridad de la noche mientras en suspiros intentamos no abandonar ese sentimiento. Pero la huída incesable de lo mortal nos hacen recordar épocas pasadas, bañadas en dolor…mientras sonreímos tras nuestra separación. Aquel ser oscuro que drenó multitud de sangre se ve ahora en manos del destino Y el viento una vez mas invade aquel lugar maldito por el que miles de rosas marchitas lloran la huída de los amantes_

Ella paró en seco, le costaba caminar, había perdido ya la completa esperanza, no le quedaba nada ya para seguir luchando. La mano de el se aferraba fuertemente a su muñeca.

-Rápido

Él lo notaba. La chica era un peso muerto. Necesitaba detenerse y durante un breve lapso de tiempo temió que ella no quisiera seguir luchando.

-Hermione, te necesito mas que a nada en este mundo, ¿No te vasta eso para seguir adelante?

-No se Draco, la guerra, todo.. esto me supera

-La guerra seguirá mientras sea mas importante el tipo de sangre que el tipo de persona. Y para eso estas tu, para demostrárselo al mundo. Pero si te detienes y no continuas perderemos

-Draco yo..

Sus ojos grises se clavaron en aquellos ojos marrones que le miraban con súplica.

-Maldita sea Granger, te quiero y no te pienso perder

Apenas en un inaudible chasquido ambos desaparecieron sin dejar huella tras de ellos. Volviendo a lo que alguna vez uno de ellos llamo hogar. Perdiéndose así lejos de aquel bosque, dejando que los susurros se llevaran el sonido de un susurro que quedo clavado en aquellos árboles como una herida.

-Tiempo al tiempo pequeños, las elecciones ya están hechas y el perdedor a sido elegido.

…...

Amaneció como si nada, como si jamás hubiese ocurrido ningún suceso el día anterior. Draco Malfoy se levantaba sintiendo como su cuerpo aun seguía adormecido meciendo tiernamente unos cabellos castaños que se desplegaban furiosos sobre su pecho y como una respiración tranquila serenaba el lugar.

Se desperezó pausadamente despertándola. Haciendo que sus ojos marrones se fijaran en el. Ambos se levantaron y sin apenas dedicarse un saludo, Hermione Granger desapareció de la biblioteca dejando a un estupefacto Draco Malfoy maldecir por lo bajo como una sangre sucia había conseguido embaucarlo con sus lagrimas.

Recordaba la noche anterior, como el la había encontrado llorando desesperada en una de las mesas de la biblioteca y como al verla así había nacido una furia en su interior irreconocible por verla en aquel estado tan débil. Se enfrento a ella haciendo lo único que sabia hacer, decirle las cosas a la cara y enfadándola para que así, a cada momento fuera un poco menos débil.

-Dios Granger, cada vez mas patética. ¿No crees que es algo bastante absurdo lamentarte por tu vida en un sitio tan deprimente y mohoso?- pasó un dedo por encima de unos libros

-¡Malfoy déjame en paz quieres!

Haciendo caso omiso de la petición de la chica se sentó frente a ella observando la carta en sus manos antes de que esta la firmara con lo que se suponía que era tinta con unas gotitas de sangre.

-Créeme Granger, nadie mas que yo quiere dejarte en paz, ¡Imagínate que enfermo!-se puso una mano al gesto fingiendo un gran desmayo seguido por una tos y fingiendo un envenenamiento

Ella sonrió pese a las lagrimas

-Sabes, pese a ser patética, sangre sucia e innumerables cosas de las que tu eres la portadora numero uno, me siento en la obligación de abrirte tus perfectos ojos de "Prefecta" para decirte, sin adornos y sin tapujos que se que soy la única persona que se ha atrevido a acercarse a ti hoy, y no piensas, por un momento, ¿Cómo aquellos que son tus amigos, que también han vivido perdidas como tu, están tan ensimismados en sus vidas que ni siquiera han hecho el esfuerzo de intentar consolarte?

La pregunta dejo impresionada a Hermione.

-Y tal vez, si yo e sido capaz de pasar de tu tontería de "Malfoy déjame en paz"- esto ultimo lo dijo fingiendo voz de chica haciendo que la chica riera nuevamente- ellos no podrían hacerlo. Un consejo, no te lamentes por lo que ha ocurrido, lucha, siempre hay que luchar. Nadie quiere un héroe en una mesa llorando y regodeándose en sus penas ¿verdad? Y piénsalo, te lo esta diciendo el malo de la historia y tu, tu se supone que eres la heroína.

El se levanto de forma elegante dispuesto a irse, pero una mano rodeo su muñeca.

-No te vayas aún. ¡Aparte yo no tengo esa voz!

Draco sonrío para si mismo. Poco a poco lo estaba logrando, ella se estaba abriendo a el, sin saber que ese era su mayor error. El se lo había dicho, era el malo de la historia pero ella, estaba empezando a confiar en el.

La conversación se hizo larga dejando a dos chicos exhaustos tumbados en el suelo de la biblioteca durmiendo tranquilamente. Dos enemigos que por naturaleza se debían llevar mal, pero que en un momento una conversación abrió las puertas de su alma. Pese a que ninguno de los dos lo sospeche, ambos están cayendo en sus propias redes.

_"Sentir dolor es inevitable, sufrir es opcional"_

* * *

¿Que les ha parecido?

Me hice un poco de lio escribiendo el capitulo asique espero que no este totalmente mal.. y si es asi.. esperare gustosa sus tomatazos..

Jmm.. ¡Tengo una noticia que darles! Tengo en mente un nuevo fic, de Rose&Scorpius.. lalala (8) un reto lo se.. Aun no tengo claro si hacerlo o no.. pero querria saber su opinion y que tipo de historia les gustaria leer.. suspense con humor, romanticismo hasta la medula.. espero ansiosa sus respuestas consejos y demas!^^ ya ire adelantando cosas del "futuro fic"

Dejen Reviews!^^


	11. Encuentros Inesperados

Siento muchiiisimo el retraso, perdon perdon perdon perdon! No tenia internet y el Office dejo de funcionarme.. ¬¬ de verdad atraigo las desgracias! Pero aqui les vengo con un nuevo capitulo, que sinceramente no es de los mejores pero espero que no sean muy crueles.. por adelantado pido perdon por si os defraudo. Y sin mas dilación paso a los agradecimientos tan merecidos :

Ellie Muse: Holaaa! Lo de Draco Romantico.. uff eso tiene que esperar.. Draco romantico es algo dificil de ver y el no es de ese tipo de hombres.. yo creo, yo le veo como muy masculino, posesivo. Ese tipo de hombre que no te dice cosas bonitas por contentarte xD pero quien sabe.. alomejor algun dia sale su vena romantica. Espero que sigas devanandote los sesos.. porque es algo rarito el fic, tengo que reconocerlo xD

Sabaana: Holaa! lamento tanto que se te compliquen tanto los cambios de escena. Pero es algo que necesitaba poner asi, aunque ya he parado y no cambiare asta dentro de un tiempo. Asique os quedareis sin saber donde han huido y que a pasado. Por ahora me centrare en el colegio y el que los llevo alli xD jijijii

Loonydraconian: Holaa! Draco es asi, imprevisible xD Lo de Hermy y Theo.. ira para rato xD pero definitivamente se perdonaran.. acuerdate.. en el futuro ella esta encerrada y el va a consolarla lalala (8) Y lo de Rose y Scorpius.. ai estoy todavia pensandolo.. pero me voy a decantar por un fic diferente.. en el que Rose sera mas rebelde y Scor el niño bueno xD

Nahi: Holaa! Totalmente deacuerdo contigo en lo que respecta a Draco! =D Y su vena posesiva.. uffs.. lo siento pero es algo irresistible que hay que plasmar

Amia Snape:Holaaa! Efectivamente que se enamoren ira con tiempo.. pero sus acercamientos se haran mas intensos cada vez :D Y lo de Rose y Scorpius, como le dije a Loonydraconian.. aun lo estoy pensando pero creo que sera algo diferente, Rose rebelde, Scor el niño bueno.. y lo tengo que reconocer.. es totalmente irresistible el crear un Dramione asique tambien habra un Dramione un tanto extraño :D Quizá...

danhablack: Holaaaa! Me alegra que pienses tan bien de como escribo.. aunque como siempre se suele decir.. una no esta totalmente contenta consigo misma xD jajaja mis uñas tambien.. solo que mi problema es que de tanto morder, teclear, morder.. e decidido no pintarmelas jajaja porque cada dos segundos.. zás! Uiis.. no puedo dar datos de ellos dos (anna y eric) pero digams que.. no es lo que parece lalalala. Me encanta la cancion de Eminem y Rihanna y tengo que decir que verdaderamente me inspiraron en parte el fic =D Odio, amor, pasion y odio.. una descripcion completa de estos dos! y el nuevo fic.. sera diferente aunque aun lo estoy pensando! xD QUiero a una Rose rebelde y Scor el niño bueno.. y quizás alla un Dramione.. lalalala

* * *

El gélido viento de finales de noviembre le sacudió la cara ferozmente haciendo volar sus rizos que se soltaban agilmente de la pequeña coleta que se había echo esa mañana.

Caminaba rápidamente, sin mirar atrás. Necesitaba darse prisa. Dumbledore le había llamado apenas unos minutos después de llegar a su sala común esa mañana. Supuso que tendrían noticias de sus padres, porque si no no se imaginaba que podía ser.

Esa mañana había llegado temprano a su sala común. Aparte de la locura de quedarse dormida en la biblioteca debía sumar el echo de haberlo echo con su enemigo. Por eso se dio prisa esa manera en desaparecer y llegar lo antes posible, no necesitaba mas problemas en su vida. Acomodó sus cosas rápidamente mientras se daba una ducha. Poco tiempo de salir de la misma recibió la visita de una lechuza en su habitación, esta le entrego un pequeño trozo de pergamino en el cual Dumbledore la citaba en su despacho lo antes posible. Debido a ese echo no pudo secarse el pelo debidamente y se realizó una pequeña coleta.

Los pasillos del colegio estaban completamente desiertos. Caminaba sin pensar, era lo único que podía mantenerla atenta, porque si se dejaba llevar por las dudas y los temores no llegaría a ningún sitio. Había sacado de su cabeza completamente el hecho de dormir con su enemigo, siendo ahora su mayor preocupación la conversación que tendría lugar con Dumbledore.

Intento alisarse la falda de camino al despacho. No le había dado tiempo a arreglarse mucho esa mañana pero estaba presentable. Esperaba que le diera tiempo a llegar antes de desayunar a su habitación para poder arreglarse un poco o por lo menos antes de clases.

Respiró hondo par llenarse los pulmones de aquel fresco aire matutino. Intentando relajarse. Le temblaban las piernas por mucho que ella intentara ignorarlo. No se le estaba dando muy bien dejar su mente en blanco. Cada tres segundos le asaltaban momentos de su infancia intercalados con la noche anterior.

Estaba a un par de pasos de la estatua que la llevaría al despacho del director:

-Chucherías divertidas

No pudo reprimir una pequeña risa. Realmente aquellas contraseñas que utilizaba eran imposibles de descubrir. Realmente eran algo ridículas, pero eso si, ¡Efectivas!.

Apenas y le dio tiempo a pensar algo mas cuando estaba tocando la puerta del Director y oyendo detrás de esta una voz fuerte que le indicaba que entrara. La sala era grande, realmente grande. Siempre le había gustado aquel despacho, tan personal.

-Señorita Granger adelante, tome asiento por favor

Hermione tomó asiento delante de Dumbledore mirándole interrogante.

-Creo que no hace falta saludos ni preguntas del tipo ¿Que tal las clases?, asique iré al punto del porque usted esta en mi despacho a estas horas de la mañana. Debo decirle que el asunto es algo complejo pero supongo que usted sera completamente consciente que es necesario.

Dumbledore se paro mirando mientras ella asentía.

-Asique el punto es el siguiente. Después de lo ocurrido este verano y la horrible desaparición de sus progenitores el ministerio a creído necesario que tenga una protección extra. Aunque no me parece exactamente coherente ya que estamos en Hogwarts el lugar..

-.. mas seguro del mundo mágico -Dijo Hermione completando la frase inconscientemente

Dumbledore sonrió y se coloco las gafas que poco a poco se habían ido resbalando por su nariz.

- Exacto. Pero el ministerio no piensa exactamente así y me parece justo. Es una protección adicional a la del castillo. Aunque su mayor prioridad será usted, el tiene como obligación vigilar el colegio entero y preocuparse por todos los alumnos. ¿Espero que no haya problemas al respecto señorita Granger?

- Yo bueno, ¡no me parece justo!

-Lo se, supuse que lo dirías en el momento que te comentara el asunto- dijo Dumbledore esbozando una sonrisa

-Pero es injusto. ¡No deberían protegerme, deberían encontrar a mis padres!

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, pero son decisiones del Ministerio y es algo que ni siquiera yo puede negarse, comprende que es una ayuda adicional y en los tiempos en el que estamos es algo bueno.

- Ya pero.. ¡Yo no necesito que me cuiden! Esta usted aquí, ¿Porque tiene que venir alguien mas? ¡No lo necesito!

-Eso es algo que no hace falta discutir, se que usted no lo necesita, lo a demostrado en innumerables veces, pero es algo que esta fuera de mi alcance y usted actualmente es menor y no se puede negar..

-Pero.. -empezó a fruncir el ceño mientras se mordía el labio- ¿Deberá estar todo el día conmigo? Digo, si se supone que me debe de "proteger"- esto ultimo lo dijo realizando un movimiento de comillas con sus manos – se supone que debe estar donde yo este, ¡No tendré privacidad!

-No, usted tendrá su privacidad y definitivamente no pasara el día completo con usted, ni siquiera una mínima parte. Simplemente estará aquí como una ayuda, no como un vigilante. Protegerá a los alumnos y a usted de que no ocurra nada. E informara al Ministerio de lo acontecido en el colegio

-Eso no es ayuda, ¡es un espía!

-Efectivamente, sera un espía del ministerio pero con una buena escusa: usted.

Hermione comenzó a balbucear y decir un par de cosas sin sentido hasta que asintió levemente dándole la razón a su directo de que eso en efecto era algo justo y que no debería de ser tan malo.

-Y, ¿Quien será?- Preguntó ella algo preocupada

-Es alguien que usted conoce muy bien- dijo Dumbledore haciendo que Hermione se estremeciera y creciera en ella la curiosidad- Creo, si no me equivoco que estará esperándola en el gran comedor. Si se da prisa...

No había terminado la frase cuando Hermione salió de allí corriendo camino a las grandes puertas del comedor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una silla se estrello fuertemente contra la pared seguida por otra. Ira, cólera, rabia, furia.. Su habitación estaba completamente destrozada mientras el rugía tirando los muebles ya rotos por su habitación. Esta estúpida y patética mosquita muerta le había utilizado y luego dejado allí tirado como si fuera un sucio trapo.

Cerro lo ojos durante un largo momento. Respiró intentando relajarse y no pensar en ahogarla al primer momento de verla. Poco a poco fue regulando la respiración al mismo momento que abría los ojos y los fijaba en el exterior que se veía por la ventana, divisando el brillante sol que había salido esa mañana. Cerro sus manos en puño. Controlarse, necesitaba controlarse. No de debía dejarse llevar por impulsos, no era digno de un Malfoy. Sonrió levemente para si mismo, riéndose de algo que solo el conocía.

Llevaba toda la ropa arrugada. Le dolía el cuerpo por la posición tan incomoda en la que había dormido. Intento estirarse sin éxito tratando de quitarse el malestar del cuerpo. Se quito la camiseta tirándola al suelo lejos de el. Odiaba como olía en ese momento, era una fragancia entre cerezas, vainilla y caramelo. Era como un olor hogareño, totalmente vulgar para el.

Se metió rápidamente en la ducha dejándose envolver por un sentimiento reconfortante sintiendo como el agua se resbalaba por su cuerpo. Se termino de duchar pocos minutos después dejando que el agua fría le despertara definitivamente.

-¿Draco?, ¡Draco necesito hablar contigo!

Astoria Greengrass golpeo la puerta fuertemente esperando a que él la abriera sin recibir ninguna respuesta.

-¡Mierda!-dijo el para si mismo. Caminó furioso hacia la puerta, ¿Que narices hacia ella llamando a estas horas a su habitación? Realmente no tenia de habar con ella, con una arpía como ella.

Camino despacio hasta acercarse a la puerta, no tenia ganas de abrirle la puerta pero no podía dejarla fuera.

-¡Args!, ¡Voy Astoria, no armes ningún espectáculo!- Dijo Draco mientras ponía su tan efectiva cara de Pocker- ¿Que ocurre?-Dijo furioso abriendo la puerta y mirándola interrogante

-Tenemos que hablar..

-¿De que?- Giro sobre sus talones dirigiéndose hacia un sillón y recogiendo de allí sus libros.

-Llevas días sin hacerme caso, ya no me buscas..

-¿Por que tendría que hacerlo? - Le consumían esas conversaciones, las mantenía unas tres veces por semana y realmente le agobiaban.

-¡Somos novios Draco!

-¡Somos novios Draco!-dijo fingiendo voz femenina y burlándose de ella- Dios, me exasperas con tus sermones.

-Pero..

-¡Pero nada! Somos novios , pero eso puede acabar en cualquier momento, ¿entiendes?. No quiero que estés pendiente todo el día de mi ni que me espíes, ni que me atosigues ni nada de nada. SI no te busco es porque no deseo buscarte

-Pero anoche, vine y tu.. ¿Estas viendo a otras verdad?

-Siempre lo he estado haciendo, no se el porque de tu sorpresa, tu eres la oficial.

-Pero..

-Dios, realmente a veces eres estúpida Astoria. Ellas no significan absolutamente nada. Te hice la promesa y la seguiré. Tu eres la única, ellas son simplemente pasatiempos..

-¿Todas?

Dudo por un momento, pero ella no lo noto.

-Todas- dijo el convincentemente

-¿Soy yo la mas importante?

-Si, definitivamente- dijo Él mirándola a los ojos y tratando de que no se le viera la pequeña duda que le carcomía por dentro.

Ellas esbozó una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras tomaba a su novio del brazo guiándole fuera de la sala común.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Corría por los pasillos intentando llegar lo antes posible al gran comedor. _Alguien que ella conocía muy bien_. Eso realmente la preocupó, ¿quien podría ser?. Pero como siempre ocurría con ella, la duda la inundo completamente haciendo que se guiara por el impulso.

Corría frenéticamente intentando no chocarse con las personas que como ella se dirigían al gran comedor pero de forma menos impulsiva. Esquivo correctamente a todo el mundo pero esquivó un par de veces de chocarse con dos personas, una chica Gryffindor que hablaba con su novio mientras se dirigia al comedor y un Ravenclaw que la miro interrogantemente y grito un par de incoherencias.

También estuvo apunto de golpearse fuertemente con un muro pero gracias a dios una cabellera pelirroja la salvo en ese mismo instante.

-¡Hola!

Ella dudo un segundo si dirigirle la palabra después de lo ocurrido, aunque el no lo supiera.

-¿Te ocurre algo Herms?

-No Ron – dijo ella fingiendo y dándole el intento de una sonrisa sincera- todo esta perfecto

-Siento lo de tus padres- se puso cada vez mas rojo- de verdad lo siento, haremos lo posible por encontrarlos, ¡te lo prometo!

Hermione sonrió levemente sin fijarse en el. Por un momento dejo de pensar en lo que ocurría a su alrededor de lo incomoda que se sentía al lado de que era uno de sus mejores amigos.

Unos brazos la agarraron fuertemente de la cintura mientras una cabellera morena se acercaba al hueco entre su mandíbula y el cuello aspirando su aroma

-Siempre cerezas, mi pequeña Hermione Granger

Ella se giro rápidamente quedando nariz con nariz. Mirando aquellos ojos azules profundos que ocultaban tantas cosas.

Se miraron por unos segundos dejando que los sentimientos de encontrarse otra vez fluyeran en ellos. Sonrieron, se abrazaron, y sobretodo.. les inundo el olor de otro, como siempre ocurría.

-Mark, Mark Sullivan- dijo Ron Weasley pocos pasos detrás de ellos mirándoles interrogante

-Weasley- dijo el moreno de ojos azules fijando su penetrante mirada- No puedo decir que sea un placer volverte a ver, me temo.

No muy lejos de allí un rubio miraba la escena con una absorta Astoria a su lado. El apretó fuertemente los puños mirándoles. Apenas y pudo reaccionar antes de que Astoria le tomara de la mano e intentaran salir de allí

-Astoria- Dijo Mark escrutándola por la mirada- me da placer volver a verte

Astoria lo miró con un profundo asco mientras escupía un par de insultos

-No diré lo mismo, solo me produces vomito y repelús Sullivan

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Inglaterra, por fin estaba de nuevo en Inglaterra. Su tierra, la gente, el mar, el paisaje. El susurro de los arboles le mecía mientras el carruaje le llevaba a la entrada del colegio. Sintiendo en el como el aire entraba por sus pulmones le llenaba completamente. Siendo consciente de que volvería a verla. Siendo consciente de que jamas se olvidaría de ella. Mark Sullivan seria ahora el protector de Hermione Granger, su Hermione Granger, aun así no lo quisiera ella. _

_Se bajo del carruaje despacio con aquel porte elegante mientras la buscaba con la mirada. Lo único que no había pensado es volver a encontrar a otra persona, esa otra persona que había sacado de su vida : Astoria Greengrass. Iba a ser un duro día, estaba seguro de ello._

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo.. **

**¿Que pensais que a pasado entre Astoria y Mark? ¿Y entre Herms y él?**

**¿Que opinais del nuevo.. Mark Sullivan.. buenas o malas impresiones!**

Espero Reviews!^^ y nuevamente lo siento por el retraso y espero que hayais disfrutado el capitulO!


	12. Acromántulas

Hola a todos! Esta vez no me retrase y aqui voy con el siguiente capitulo! :D el 12 ya! Solo quiero dar un par de aclaraciones:

-¿Quereis que os siga contestando los comentarios asi?, al principio de cada capitulo o ¿que lo haga mediante respuesta y aparezca el capitulo solo?

-Se que Mark Sullivan es un personaje nuevo (evidente) que no se sabe nada de el (evidente) y que se ira sabiendo poco a poco (evidente) pero no es ningun personaje principal ni la historia girara sobre el, ni el estara siempre presente ni nada de nada de nada. El tendra sus momentos como todos! :D

-Si se hace espesa la historia, odiosa o la trama pues como que no va! decidlo! ultimamente me siento muy insegura con esta historia y eso es raro porque me encanta y leyendo vuestros reviews me animo y no pienso negativa pero ¡oye! una tiene sus bajones. (soy pesada hablando, lo se, y vosotras solo quereis leer xD lo entiendo! )

-Esto no es un reproche ni nada parecido, pero quiero dejar claro mi punto de vista. Me gusta que me recomendeis historias incluso vuestras propias historias. Se que probablemente esta no sea una de las historias mas brillantes que hayais leido. Me conformo con que os guste. Pero si puedo pedir algo, que se que no es algo complicado, odio profundamente las comparaciones ni a mejor ni a peor, cada una es diferente. Por ello si quereis poner un comentario de "esta muy bien esta historia leela te encantará" por mi.. perfecto me fio de ustedes y probablemente la lea, pero si es algo del tipo " me gusta mas la historia tal que la tuya pero oye, no vas mal" agradezco el no vas mal"! :D pero he de reconocer que mi corazoncito dice "Ok lo he captado pero no me repases que la mia es una mierda xD" jajaja siento ser brusca

Agradecimientos a:

Sabaana: Mark complica y complica es lo unico que sabe hacer... a veces sera un incordio. una patada en el culo! xD

Ellie Muse: yo creo que Draco (jijiji) no es de los que "muere de celos" si no que "mata por celos" xD es una vision de verlo! xD y mi novio tampoco es de decir cosas bonitas.. (xD) es mas bien de los distantes y de los de abrazos xD las palabras justas.. a sacar con sacacorchos un "que guapa vas" o "impresionante!" xD

Aby-Penita: El trio magico sera ese.. aunque quien sabe.. alomejor termina siendo la "orgia de hogwarts" xD no se sabe nunca que esperar xD

Loonydraconian: jajaja fuerte fuerte fuerte! xD Organos supongo.. porque si no es algo raro que viva.. y lo de dudar.. es una pequeña rajita en la pared de cristal xD Lo siento pero me cae algo mal la chica... con el tiempo tratare de arreglarlo, la pobre no tiene toda la culpa.. jijiiji Creo que has dado en el clavo respecto a Astoria y Mark.. pero no te puedo decir mas.. =D Y sobre lo de paranoias malvadas respecto a Mark.. "no sabe no contesta" xD

Uchiha_Master: Tratare de leerme su historia me fio de tu palabra y gracias. Y respecto a Astoria es un personaje totalmente desconocido.. se puede jugar mucho con el :D

Serena Princesita Hale: poco a poco se vera la historia ( o lo que fue) sobre Mark y Astoria :) espero que te este gustando el fic! :D

Caritay: Gracias! Me alegra mucho.. espero que no te atragantaras jijiji aunque hay pocos capitulos y no muy largos :D

Nahi: Me encanta tu opinion sobre Draco.. creo que te gusta el que yo escribo porque tu tambien te lo imaginas asi.. ^^ esque es tan tan... jajajja bueno que se me cae la baba xD y respecto a Mark.. ya se vera! xD

_

* * *

_

_Si en algún momento que hubiese parado a pensar tal vez no hubiese echo lo que hice, pero yo soy así, impulsivo y sin rectificar. No puedo arrepentirme de la nada de lo que he hecho porque todo me ha dado buenos frutos. Reconoceré que soy de aquel tipo de personas las cuales suelen decir : El fin justifica los medios. Y eso, exactamente es lo que ocurrió conmigo. Y ahora, después de tenerlo todo me veo como un absurdo adolescente corriendo por las faldas de una mujer. Hermione Granger es lo que todo mi pensamiento raciona. Lo dejé todo por ella. Y diré que no es algo malo. Actualmente soy Auror, mi vida esta bastante acomodada y poco a poco la estoy consiguiendo a pesar de que el zanahorio intente lo contrario. Pero todo se tiene que retorcer cuando Astoria Greengras entra en batalla. Si soy sincero, me lo esperaba. Uno no puede huir del pasado. Y realmente me lo merezco pero no por ello lo deseo. La desaparecí, totalmente y ahora me tiene a su merced. Gracias a dios que nadie absolutamente sabe sobre mi pasado excepto ella y yo. Todo siempre a rondado entre ella y yo. Pero por primera vez no estoy seguro de ella, antes no era así. Ahora va con un tipo, extraño, y parece algo "enfadado". El es raro. No deseo problemas con él. Necesito que Astoria sea discreta y no cuente nada, menos a él. Es extraño. Pero hace años desarroyé un nuevo sentido. Temer a quien debía y sinceramente, ese tipo me parece una amenaza, es mejor no arriesgarse._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Que alegría de volver a verte Herms!-Mark la tomaba de la mano mientras la guiaba al gran comedor

-Igual mente Mark. Que ha sido de tu vida, ¡pensé que no volvería a verte hasta dentro de mucho!

- Si, yo también lo creía así, pero todo cambio. La desaparición, la lechuza al despacho de Aurores por parte de tu director.. y aquí me tienes. Voluntario para protegerte. - Esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que Hermione sonriera de vuelta

-Si, poco después de entrar en Hogwarts me entere que te graduaste como Auror.

-Si, pero ¿y tu Hermione?Siempre terminamos hablando de mi, ¿Que tal estas tú? No nos vemos desde..

-Desde el entierro de Victor..pues.. tan mal como debería estarlo- intento sonreír pero esta no llegaba a sus ojos- Nada alarmante. Todos sabíamos que debíamos estar vigilantes, tarde o temprano debería ocurrir una catástrofe, solo que no espere esto..

-.. nadie lo esperábamos pequeña

Ambos se sentaron en un par de asientos libres en la mesa de Gryffindor. Había pasado apenas unos meses desde que se habían visto.

-La verdad. No se que me preocupa mas. El juicio de Malfoy o que todo haya sido inducido por el, la desaparición de mis padres..

-No pienses así, tal vez no tubo nada que ver.. alomejor han decidido huir y no se han podido poner en contacto. Son Muggles Hermione, es difícil contactar con el mundo mágico.

-Pero para nosotros no debería ser difícil contactar con ellos, y sigo pensando que Malfoy tiene que ver algo. Solo piensa, Theodore Nott secuestrando a mis padres. Conocido Mortífago amigo de Lucius Malfoy. ¿De verdad necesitas mas pruebas?

-Yo.. Hermione tal vez lo estas liando todo mas de lo debido- intento calmarla él

-¿Realmente lo crees así? Pongámonos en el supuesto de que mi hipótesis no es verdad, porque claro, para que querría un Mortífago secuestrar a los padres de la única persona que puede testificar que es Mortífago y que a utilizado una de las imperdonables y chantajearla con sus padres para que no testifique. Realmente es una hipótesis es absurda ¿no?

-Uhgs..

-Pero sigamos.. entonces, me estas diciendo que ¿Están de vacaciones en Bora bora? Oh.. o tal vez Voldemort se a enamorado de mis padres y los a secuestrado para alistarme en sus filas, uffs.. lo ultimo no, soy sangre sucia, se me olvidaba.- El volumen de la conversación iba subiendo gradualmente- para que crees que tendría que secuestrar el a mis padres, no gana nada con ello..

-Yo creo que estas equivocada.

-PORQUE NARICES TODO EL MUNDO PIENSA QUE ESTOY EQUIBOCADA Y NADIE ASUME QUE TENGO RAZON SULLIVAN- se levanto dramáticamente de la mesa gritando mirándole con furia en sus ojos-CREES QUE NO LO HE PENSADO SULLIVAN. ¿CREES QUE NO SE QUE MIS PADRES ESTARÁN MUERTOS Y TOTALMENTE MUTILADOS?

-Hermione.. ¡Calmate!- Dijo cogiéndola fuertemente del brazo intentando pararla de huir- No te hagas esto a ti misma, no lo mereces. Y mucho menos pienses así, la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde.

-Créeme, yo no he perdido la esperanza, simplemente soy mas realista que ustedes. Y son mis padres y es cosa mía, ni siquiera se porque estas aquí Mark, no tengo intención de herirte, pero realmente no te necesito y con todo esto, agradecería que estuvieras lejos de mi estos días, no tengo humor para tus cosas.

Mark intentó cogerla del brazo pero ella había sido mas fuerte que el y se había alejado de el dejándolo solo en aquel rincón de la mesa mientras ella huía con sus amigos.

-Hermione.. ¿Estas bien?- Harry y Ron la miraron interrogante. Todo el mundo había oído la parte de muerte y mutilación- quizás deberías ir con Poppy, alome ella te puede ayudar, no se, tal vez te de algo calmante, para los nervios

-Gracias Harry pero me encuentro perfectamente

-Pero tus padres.. y tu .. y ese..-dijo esto ultimo mirando con mala cara al Auror que se había levantado dirigiéndose a un rincón del gran Comedor mirándola y permaneciendo alerta

-Yo Harry.. no se que hace el aquí, de verdad. Necesitar protección en Hogwarts. Algo absurdo la verdad. Y no- dijo cortandole antes del que el consiguiera hablar- no necesito hablar de mis padres ni de nada. Se que no se puede hacer nada, pero no por ello voy a esperanzarme con que estén en cancún, seamos realistas, han sido secuestrados por un Mortífago, ¿Que oportunidad tienen? Ninguna.

Mark Sullivan permaneció en la esquina vigilante a cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Su mirada se poso en un chico de cabellos plateados y su compañero. Ambos hablaban entre susurros mientras a su lado Astoria parecía ajena a la historia.

El correo en Hogwarts era una de las cosas mas puntuales que existían. Las lechuzas aparecieron por el techo cargando en sus patas innumerables objetos, sobres, y periódicos. Esto último fue lo que mas atención tomo de todo, el periódico del día.

Normalmente siempre había alguna mala noticia pero ese día, era una de las peores:

"Fenrir Greyman conocido mortifago ha sido avistado no muy lejos de Hogsmeade, a su paso dejo la muerte de cinco niños indefensos a la edad de siete a diez años y dos hombres. No se sabe si ha podido ejercer un daño mayor o si alguien a sido mordido. Lo único que se sabe es que el Mortífago, que no tiene la marca del señor oscuro en su brazo, no se sabe aún dicha razón, puede estar merodeando cerca del colegio por algún motivo..."

El gran comedor bullía en susurros. Ferir Greyman suelto, cerca de Hogwarts. Aquel debía ser su paraíso. Un lugar lleno de niños inocentes.

-Pero como es posible que ese monstruo este suelto- el sonido de la voz de Ron los saco de sus pensamientos- ¿El mordió a Lupin verdad Harry?

Como siempre, el tacto de Ron al hablar era algo que brillaba por su ausencia.

-Si fue el, cuando era pequeño..

. ¡Ves tiene fijación por los niños! ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe! Aparte, porque no tiene la marca, tal vez Vold.. ejm- tosió levemente ya que se había atragantado- ..demort no pueda controlar a su bestia. La gente dice que es poderoso. A mi me parece un autentico psicópata.

-Ron- dijo Hermione interrumpiéndolo y mirando a Harry como pidiéndole permiso- Remus nos comentó que fue mordido por Greyback como venganza a su padre..

-Ughs..¿?

-Remus Lupin padre era Sangre Pura, creo que fue algún problema de la infancia o algo así. No estoy muy seguro

-Ese no es el punto. El cerdo este o mejor dicho el perro pulgoso asqueroso y psicópata de Greyback le gustan los niños- dijo golpeando la mesa con un dedo- y bien es sabido que, ¿donde hay mas niños? ¡En un colegio! . Incluso me atrevo a decir, que tal vez Dumbledore tenia razón protegiéndote, es extraño pero, y si te busca a ti para terminar el trabajo.

Hermione lo miró absorta intentando digerir las palabras que había dicho su amigo. Tenia un buen punto, eso había que reconocerlo, pero no por ello debía tener razón. ¿Para que Greyback la querría a ella? Era totalmente imposible, aunque, para que querrían a sus padres si no es para chantajearla, y porque no quitársela del medio para terminar el trabajo.

-No se Ron, es algo confuso y tu no ayudas confundiéndome mas..

-No se Hermione, tal vez Ron tenga razón y Greyback pueda querer algo..

Por fin el desayuno había terminado. Gracias a dios durante las siguientes horas solo debía preocuparse por estudiar y no bajar su media. Era un respiro, aunque para el resto fuera la mas absoluta depresión, las clases la ayudaban a evadirse de sus problemas.

Runas Antiguas era una de las clases que mas le llamaban la atención. Aprendiendo el lenguaje de las runas y de donde procedían, era algo que la entusiasmaba pues estudiaba diferentes pueblos y culturas mágicas. Pociones le gustaba, pero debía reconocer que con Slughorn era algo raro. Definitivamente Defensa contra las artes oscuras era algo extraña desde que Snape daba clase. La teoria era apenas escasa y la cantidad de conjuros y hechizos que tenia que aprender era abrumadora. Y por ultimo, ese día tenia clase con Hagrid, Criaturas Mágicas. Ese día darían defensa contra criaturas peligrosas.

La clase se daba ese día en un claro del bosque, Harry Ron y Hermione estaban tan acostumbrados a aquel bosque que directamente les parecía lo mas normal estar allí, aunque para el resto suponía un reto. Todo el mundo se empujaba entre si intentando no quedarse en los laterales o en el medio. Sin embargo cinco figuran permanecían aislados del resto de alumnos. Theodore seguía hablando con Draco en susurros.

-Le deje la nota- dijo Nott intentando no hablar muy alto para no se escuchado por personas non gratas- Supongo que es buena idea. Aunque aun no entiendo porque él te envía otra a ti diciendo que te acerques a ella. Me parece sospechoso y mucho mas que Greyman este tan cerca. No lo se. Solo espero que no se enteren de los planes de mi padre.

-Tu padre cumple ordenes, todos lo hacemos, no hay mas que hablar

Theodore Nott intento adivinar los pensamientos de su amigo, pero este como siempre parecía ajeno al mundo exterior, simplemente reflejaba indiferencia pura por todo aunque el había conseguido atravesar ese pared su amigo parecía no poder evitar mostrarse así, frío, distante, desinteresado, furioso con el mundo. Aunque esto ultimo era totalmente cierto, la mascara y como se sentía.

Asintió dando a entender que le entendía.

-Esta vez yo a hacer lo que me de la gana. Granger merece saber que sus padres están bien

-Tu no puedes decir nada. ¡No toques los cojones Theodore, te lo e dicho muchas veces!. Tu padre me pidió "expresamente" mantenerte vigilado y nadie mejor que yo. Asique atente a las consecuencias si no quieres que ocurra algo malo.

-Pero se ha especulado que los a secuestrado por tu padre... eso es totalmente mentira es hasta absurdo. Que Nott y Malfoy se lleven.. aunque la segunda generación lo hagamos.

Esto ultimo provoco risas entre los dos amigos

-Haz lo que quieras Nott... sabes que siempre estaré ahí si surgen problemas. Tengo que reconocer que tu padre es un hueso duro de roer.. pero tienes suerte que no sea como Lucius

-Draco, el no es lo que parece y lo sabes

Draco lo miro interrogante pero con una sonrisa en los labios agrego:

-Definitivamente, nadie diría que mi madre es mucho mas cruel y mas sádica que el

Esto provocó mas risas entre los amigos haciendo caso omiso de las miradas que les dirigían el resto de alumnos

Hermione, Ron y Harry permanecían al frente de la clase mirando interrogantes a los dos Slytherins mientras se reían. Como siempre. Ron estuvo especulando al respecto de sus risas y dejo entender que habían echo algo malo y que se reían de ellos. Deberían de decir, que los Gryffindor ademas de valientes y leales eran también paranoicos. Era otra de las características que los describían fácilmente. Aunque esto se reflejara únicamente en los Weasley, Granger y Potter. Pero como todos ellos eran Gryffindor se podría aplicar perfectamente.

Hagrid era extremadamente alto. Tan alto como te puedas imaginar un semi gigante. Descontando que este tenia un pelo extraño: una mezcla entre lo negro de Hermione, lo grasiento de Snape y lo azabache de Harry.

-¡Hola chicos!-dijo Hagrid sonriendo- Hoy la clase tratara de defensa de criaturas, las criaturas de hoy serán.. ¡Acromantulas!- nombrar a aquella criatura provocó un grito entre todas las personas que asistían a clase.- ¿A que es emocionante?

La gente retorcía los pies y miraba a todos lados intentando huir de aquello.

-Se que no es ningún reto y que son inofensivas..

-¡Inofensivas! Estuvieron apunto de matarnos a Harry y a mi en segundo.. eso no es precisamente ser inofensivas..-dijo Ron consumido por el miedo.

-Entiendo ese punto Ron, por eso Harry y tu no participaran en la actividad. -dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa haciendo que por fin Ron respirara con sus palabras.- Solo he podido conseguir tres pequeñas-tras decirlo tres arañas de tamaño bastante considerable salieron de detrás de Hagrid encadenadas entre si – Según me entere han sido juzgadas por atacar a alguien de la manada y Aragog me las cedió para mis clases de hoy. ¿Quien quiere empezar?

-¿Con las tres a la vez?-dijo Hermione en un hilo de voz

-Tal vez tengas razón Hermione, es algo fácil hasta para alguien de segundo.-Acto seguido Hagrid se dirigió a las arañas.-¡Desangueo!-dijo a las arañas que rápidamente tuvieron unos dientes gigantes-así mejor

Hermione miró asustada a las arañas, ¡tres!, contra ella... eso iba a ser memorable. Se puso en guardia mirando a las arañas mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

-Recuerda. Debes noquearlas. Sin imperdonables evidentemente. Uno- Hermione estaba ansiosa-Despejen el área chicos colocare a las arañas- las arañas fueron colocadas frente a ella- Ellas fijaron su atención en Hermione, asique hagan un semi circulo, no les atacaran. Dos- Hermione miraba ansiosa a las arañas.- Hermione no te preocupes es fácil , ¿un truco? ¡Los ojos!- Hermione asintió- ¡Tres! Finite incantem.- dijo haciendo desaparecer las cadenas de las arañas.

Respiraba fuertemente. Las arañas se aproximaban a ella. Tenia dos acercándose en diagonal desde su derecha y su izquierda y otra de frente. Decidió noquear rápidamente a una de sus dos laterales pues si se enfrentaba a la del centro tal vez la sorprendieran.

-Conjuntivitis-Impacto a la araña de su izquierda que se retorcía completamente en el suelo intentando flexionar las patas para quitarse la mucosa que tenia en los ojos y le producía tanto dolor.

Mientras las dos se acercaban a ella. Esquivó a la del medio saltando a su lado izquierdo haciendo que ahora las dos vinieran de frente. Solo tubo tres segundos para pensar cuando una de las arañas se lanzo a por ella derribandola durante pocos segundos

-¡Araña Exime!- El hechizo estrello completamente en el torso del animal haciendo que esta cayera muerta producto del hechizo.

Rodó por el suelo intentando alejarse de la otra araña. La araña estaba peligrosamente cerca de ella y había perdido a la otra a la que le había lanzado el hechizo conjuntivitis de la vista. Se lanzo sobre ella rasguñandole una pierna y haciendo que saliera sangre. Uno de sus colmillos rozó la piel de Hermione abriendole una herida. Ron y Harry trataron de intervenir pero Hagrid les prohibió hacerlo.

Consiguió matar a la segunda tas un gran forcejeo. Pocos segundos después estaba en el suelo echada intentado respirar y olvidándose completamente de la tercera. La segunda le había dado un golpe en el pecho y le costaba respirar haciendo que sus lágrimas cayeran. Apenas en un segundo la tercera araña la tenia acorralada haciendo que la cabeza de Hermione estuviera en un angulo extraño y bastante doloroso. Su cuello estaba peligrosamente próximo a la cabeza de la araña. Estaba a pocos segundos de morderla. Hermione intento patear pero la araña le dio un golpe haciendo que la castaña perdiera su barita y que intentara defender con los puños.

-Araña Exime- su voz fue calmada cuando lanzo el hechizo. Draco miro indiferente a Hermione- realmente sois estúpidos, no se podía defender ya- dijo mirando a sus amigos. Pocos segundos después cogió la varita a Hermione y se la lanzo.

Esta seguía en el suelo con lagrimas en los ojos y un reguero de sangre en su cuello intentando respirar.

-Malfoy lleva a la señorita Granger a la Enfermería. ¡La clase se ha terminado!

Draco recogió a Hermione con cuidado en brazos. Esta solo sintió como alguien fuerte la cogió en brazos pero no podía abrir los ojos del dolor, la confusión, la presión. Solo atinó a decir gracias mientras se acomodaba mas contra el pecho de aquel extraño y se dejaba caer en un profundo sueño. Draco solo fue consciente de lo que hacia cuando una exhausta Hermione le dio las gracias-"por merlín, ella no da nunca las gracias"- y se aferraba a su camisa mientras una pequeña mano estaba posada en su brazo.

No tubo que andar mucho hasta llegar a la enfermería. Gracias a dios no les vio nadie. Se sentía totalmente enfadado por tener que llevarla pero aun mas porque podría haber pasado algo peor y nadie hacia nada. No es que le importara precisamente. Era la "no importancia" que tenia ella ahora entre sus amigos lo que le hacia preocuparse y enfadarse. La tumbo en una de las camillas de la enfermería mientras contaba a la señora Pomfrey lo ocurrido. Ella comenzó a untarle ungüentos en las heridas. Draco estaba mas que dispuesto a largarse antes de le cogieran de la mano

-Gracias Draco Malfoy- dijo Hermione. Su tacto era cálido. Era lo único que pudo pensar antes de largarse a su habitación. Apenas y le dio importancia a que ella le llamara por su nombre.

* * *

Este capitulo a tenido un poco de todo: discursiones, gritos, greyback, un poquito de historia, datos, Mark, Herms.. y Draco

¿Que os ha parecido? ¿Buena la actitud de Draco?

Se que no soy buena con eso de "peleas" pero ¿que os a parecido la parte de las acromantulas?

Y la conversacion de Theo y Draco.. ¡Sospechosa! lalala (8)

Dejad Reviews!^^ Besos!


	13. Enemigos

Hola de nuevo! ¡¿Que tal estos días? A mi.. se me hicieron un poco complicados. No me llegaba la inspiracion por ningun lado pero, aqui lo tienen, un nuevo capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten. xD Pronto vendran cosas mejores.. tengo grandes ideas! =D a parte, me siento muy romantica ultimamente xD

Loonydraconian: Es genetico, Narcissa y Bellatrix.. daran mucho que hablar. Pero eso si, mucho mas adelante =S jaja haz caso a tu sentido femenino.. tal vez no estes del todo equibocada.. :) Que Theo y Draco sean amigos, es algo normal en esta historia poco a poco se irá viendo el porque aunque probablemente lo esteis intuyendo.. la relaciones entre padres no es buena y ambos se dedican a lo mismo... Odio totalmente las arañas.. pero quien es Hagrid sin ellas? jajajaj Habra acercamiento.. y tengo que decir que la idea de un Menage a trois... pues es muy suculenta jajaja gracias!^^

Serena Princesita Hale: a mi que Draco me salve es algo perfecto pero de ahí a ser atacada por arañas.. nada de nada! xD Graciias!^^

Aby-Penita: si, tengo que reconocerlo, en el capitulo anterior no salieron muchas cosas de Draco y Hermione pero este sale algo.. interesante jijijiij y Mark.. ya le conocereis solo digo que alomjor no os gusta lo que sabreis de el.

Nahi: Estoy totalemende deacuerdo contigo, las arañas me dan asco no, lo siguiente jajajaj Te has explicado perfectamente, algo asi como, quiero que la gente me vea como que todo me da igual pero en el fondo no es asi xD y lo de la enfermeria.. siento decir que fue un lapsus momentaneo de ella xD

danhablack: jajaja no entendi mucho a que te refieres con la conversacion de Draco y Theo pero te explico. se supone que son "amigos" y que ambos "circulan por el mismo mundo" es decir.. hijos de Mortifagos y probalmente futuros Mortifagos.. simplemente se apoyan el uno al otro en un mundo tan dificil como ese. jajaj calma calma.. en el proximo capitulo tal vez ponga algo sobre esos dos..jajaja pero como dije a Aby-Penita. Tal vez lo que sepais de el no os guste precisamente.. yo lo dejo caer jajajaja y respecto a la carta.. cual te refieres, la nota de Theo, la carta que le dan a Draco de hacercarse a Herms o las cartas que reciben los dos! Besos!^^

* * *

-Auch...Quema..-Gemía Hermione mientras le untaban ungüentos en las heridas

-Señorita Granger, no sabia que usted se quejaba tanto – dijo sonriendo Madame Pomfrey – Creame, no es nada lo que le a ocurrido, podría haber sido peor.. tiene una herida horrible en el cuello. ¿Que fue lo que ocurrió?

-Acromántulas

-¿Acromántulas?

-..tres

-¿Pero..

-Criaturas Mágicas, con Hagrid

-Ah, ya lo entiendo todo – sonreía Madame Pomfrey mientras le curaba las heridas- ¿Pero como llegaron a esto?-dijo señalando su cuello- creame que tiene una herida horrible ahí

-Pues... la verdad no lo se muy bien yo estaba luchando contra ellas cuando una me cogió desprevenida y después Malfoy lanzó un hechizo a la Acromantula

-Mmm- la Madame Pomfrey fruncía el ceño mientras le colocaba una venda en el cuello

-Auch, de verdad que duele mucho, ¿No hay un hechizo o algo?

-Me temo que no, las Acromántulas segregan una película que se adhiere a la piel que es altamente infecciosa.

-Pero de verdad que duele mucho – Hermione se quejaba mientras intentaba alejar a la enfermera de su pierna

-Mira Hermione- dijo Madame Pomfrey poniendo los brazos uno a cada lado de su cintura- si quieres que te cure por mi perfecto. A no ser que estés deseosa de tener gangrena cosa que ocurrirá si no quito esa película viscosa que esta en tus heridas. Por cierto. Se te callo esto de la falda antes.

Madame Pomfrey tendió un pequeño trozo de pergamino a Hermione.

"_Ellos están bien. Lo siento"_

No tenia nombre, ni siglas, ni nada que pudiera identificar. La letra nunca antes la había visto, era una ortografía exquisita, alta y estrecha con las palabras muy juntas. Durante un breve segundo se acordó de una visita con su padre al medico cuando era pequeña:

-Ves Herms... nunca escribas así – dijo enseñándole un pequeño papel- realmente es exasperarte no poder leerlo.

Ella acompaño a su padre con una sonrisa en los labios, igual que estaba ahora, sonriendo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Se la diste?-pregunto Draco mientras se sentaba cómodamente en la cama de su amigo.

-Si, bueno, mas o menos algo así – Contestó Nott mientras se apoderaba de una de las sillas

-¿Como que mas o menos?

-Yo, se la deje en su bolsillo- dijo este incomodo mientras Draco le miraba interrogante- y antes de que preguntes, no , no puse nada mas que "ellos están bien"

-¿Seguro Nott?

-Por supuesto Malfoy

Ambos se miraron como si fuera un duelo hasta que Nott fue el primero en interrumpir el contacto visual.

-Odio cuando nos llamamos por los apellidos eso es algo que llevan mejor los viejos decrépitos de nuestros padres: Nott.. Malfoy.. Que tal todo.. Bien.. -dijo poniendo voz grave

-De verdad Theo, debes aprender a no imitar.. ¡pareces un sapo con dolor de garganta!

-Oh por favor, por favor..- dijo Theodore Nott fingiendo la voz y haciendo aspavientos como si buscara a alguien- que alguien grave esto- dijo girándose hacia Draco- en efecto, Draco Malfoy, el maravilloso, frío, borde y distante Draco Malfoy a echo una broma. Por favor que alguien grave este maravilloso momento.

Draco tiró un cojín a la cabeza de Nott:

-Theodore Nott B..

-¡Ni se te ocurra!

-.. eres un estúpido descerebrado- gritó mientras le lanzaba otro cojín.

-ahf.. ¿Eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer? Ohh Miss Malfoy realmente das pena

Ante aquel comentario ambos amigos comenzaron a reír estrepitosamente.

-¡¿Miss Malfoy? Nunca entendí que problema tienes.. pero ahora lo comprendo: el ladrón cree que todos son de su misma condición. ¡Discúlpeme damisela!-Dijo haciendo una reverencia y lanzandole un beso- siempre supe que soy irresistible.. pero a tanto como para conquistarte a ti... - la risa de ambos no se hizo esperar mucho tras el comentario

OoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Gin?-dijo Hermione un poco somnolienta en la enfermería

-¡Hermione!, ¿Que tal estas? ¿Mejor? ¿Te duele mucho? - Las preguntas se amontonaban en su pequeña y frágil garganta- Harry y Ron me mandaron para ver como estabas. Están muy preocupados Herms, Después de todo lo que ha pasado, pensaron que Malfoy - dijo como si escupiera su apellido – te podría hacer algo.

-Si quisiera haberme echo algo, ¿no crees que ya lo hubiera echo?, es mas, ¿No crees que no hubiera parado el ataque de las acromantulas?

-¿Pero por que?- Dijo la mas pequeña de los Weasley

-Simplemente, es honor. El es mi enemigo, y por eso mismo el lo hizo. No seria justo que el me dejara a merced de esas.. "cosas".. el quiere que caiga, pero bajo su propia mano y poder. Por eso hizo eso. Nadie mas me ayudo, y el vio que mi deber no era desfallecer ahí, no se como nadie se dio cuenta, nada mas que el, que estaba apunto de caer. Supongo que fue suerte. O supongo que siendo el mi enemigo debe estar mas pendiente de mi que el resto

-Puede ser Hermione.. puede ser

-No se Gin.. siempre hemos sido enemigos, y el tachado de lo peor, pero aun así, aun todo, hizo lo que hizo.

-No se que decirte Hermione

-No digas nada, creo que es algo que no se puede explicar.. él es lo que es, y gracias a eso estoy aquí sin pelos por todo el cuerpo y patas de araña

Ambas amigas comenzaron a reír estrepitosamente

-Ahh no por favor, ¿te imaginas, tu con mil ojos y patas asquerosas y peludas por todo el cuerpo? Puajs.. definitivamente alejaras a Ron de ti

Hermione golpeo a su amiga en el brazo

-¡Callate!

-Oh dios Hermione, pero si te estas riendo, reconoce que es lo que querías

-¿Yo?

-Ya ya .. ¿Que me dirás ahora? ¿Que has perdonado a mi hermano?

-Yo.. no..

-Hermione – dijo tomándole la mano – no hagas lo mismo que hizo él. No te engañes a ti misma. Díselo, creo que es el momento, ahora que el esta aquí, ahora que Sullivan a vuelto. NO hagas que crea que toda la culpa fue suya.

-Pero..

-Nada, se que él te fallo y que probablemente tu lo hiciste por despecho, pero ambos sois culpables. No solo uno debe cargar con la culpa de todo, ¿No crees?

-Creo que si Gin... pero ahora mismo no puedo contárselo, no ahora, no cuando intento arreglar todo con él.

-Te entiendo. No te voy a presionar.

-Gracias

-Hazlo cuando quieras. Solamente te digo hazlo.

Ambas amigas se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo mientras Ginny Weasley ayudaba a Hermione a levantarse de una de las camas de la enfermería. Tenia el cuerpo dolorido. Y su piel se estiraba mientras se levantaba debido a los ungüentos.

OoOoOoOoOoO

La amistad. Se podría describir como algo necesario y que dura toda la vida.. Que la amistad son aquellos altibajos que te acercan a una persona. Reír y llorar en un mismo momento. Que un día cualquiera, le cuentas miles de cosas y al día siguiente no eres capaz de hablar ni una simple palabra. En ocasiones confiamos en extraños creyendo que nuestros propios amigos no nos entenderán. Esto, puede deberse aunque aun sin saberlo, no creemos en ellos como nuestros amigos o tengamos tanto miedo que no podamos superar la idea de perderlos para siempre es algo absurdo e ilógico. Porque la amistad es un compromiso, comprometerse a aportar tanto buenas como malas cosas en un vinculo irrompible. Porque aun rota una amistad aun quedan pequeñas chispas de recuerdos, porque ante todo, recordaras siempre aquellos felices momentos. Eso hace que la amistad jamas muera, que siempre exista aun en los recuerdos y por ello, la amistad dura toda la vida. Hasta que de nosotros no queden ni los recuerdos.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Días después

Aun se sentía un poco adolorida. Todo el cuerpo. Aquel día era el primero del mes para visitar Hogsmeade y sinceramente era algo que en parte la entusiasmaba. Si, tendría que comprar todos los detalles de navidad de sus amigos. Navidad. Podía sonar bonito pero ese año no lo era. Sin padres. En el colegio

Dando un manotazo al aire se intentó quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Se puso de pie de un pequeño salto. Ese día seria un buen día. Sea como sea.

Vestida completamente y con una túnica abrigada bajo al gran comedor. Salteando a la gente. Alegre, feliz. Ese día se había levantado de buen humor. Sonriendo.

Llego al gran comedor, lleno de gente con pequeños pergaminos en la mano. A los pocos segundos divisó a sus amigos en la parte central de la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Hermione, ¿tienes ya tu lista de regalos de navidad?- pregunto Ron mientras se comía un dulce

-Estoy en ello pero si, la tengo terminada

-Nosotros también la tenemos Herms.. ha sido difícil pensar en los regalos para todos pero bueno, creo que los míos serán un exitazo

- Totalmente de acuerdo. Cuanto mas tiempo pasa, mas difícil es regalaros algo.

-Tú eres la mas simple de todos, ¿que es lo que mas te gusta? Los libros – dijo Ron comiéndose otro dulce

-Ronald Weasley para ya de comer. Vas a ser tan ancho como eres de alto.

Todos los alumnos que estaban a su alrededor comenzaron a reír chocando las manos con la mesa.

Ron comenzó a ponerse totalmente rojo hasta el punto de no diferenciar el color del pelo del colo que tenia ahora su casa

-¡Callaros!-nuevamente se estaba comiendo otro dulce

-No tienes remedio – dijeron los tres amigos a la vez riéndose entre ellos

-¡Vosotros tampoco!

El desayuno terminó sin mas problema. Algunos alumnos rezagados terminaban de completar sus listas de regalos mientras los demás hablaban ansiosos sobre las vacaciones y el regreso a sus casas. Ella este año no lo haría Por primera vez, tal vez, las pasara sola.

Todos se disponían a salir cuando una voz desde la mesa de los profesores llamo la atención a los alumnos:

-Por favor prefectos acudan un momento al frente, a la mesa de los profesores- dijo McGonagall

Todos juntos se reunieron allí Dos prefectos de cada casa.

-Se que no es el momento oportuno ni el lugar oportuno para hablar esto pero es algo de suma urgencia. Hay que ampliar las rondas de vigilando también por día Por ello, antes de daros el horario os dirá que se han habilitado cuatro salas para ustedes. Una por pareja de Prefectos, debido a que los horarios no serán regulares y de un día para otro pueden cambiar y que probablemente no puedan estudiar debidamente y que necesito estar comunicada con ustedes al igual que el Director en cualquier momento y eso en la Biblioteca no se puede hacer. Las parejas no serán las mismas siempre. Pero no quiero interrumpir mas su excursión. Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy id al principio de la fila de alumnos y recoger sus autorizaciones después podéis marcharos. Llegad pronto para ver si faltan alumnos. Gracias a todos y que pasen una buena tarde.

"Hoy va se un buen día Da igual que me toque al hurón oxigenado estúpido este, hoy va a ser un buen día" Autoimponiendose una sonrisa y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza Hermione Granger salió.

¡Media hora! Una completa media hora perdida en la recogida de autorizaciones. Tres eran falsas y otros dos alumnos intentaron huir a Hogsmeade.

Alumnos gritando. Profesores intentando hacerlos callar guiandolos por el camino a Hogsmeade. Desesperante.

-Chicos ya podéis ir, Hanna y Owen os relevaran

Hermione miró como Mark Sullivan le sonreía. Esa sonrisa le ponía nerviosa.

-Gracias Mark

En apenas una fracción de minuto chocó con unos ojos grises que la miraban fijamente. Simplemente el, y solo el, era un total y completa incógnita.

Entro al colegio rápido, había perdido media hora muy valiosa. Iba por el quinto piso cuando sintió una fuerte mano en su brazo que la hizo girar drásticamente quedando pegada a la pared.

-Tenemos que hablar

-No hay nada que hablar

-Sangre sucia no me tientes, créeme que ahora mismo me gustaría aplastar tu brazo hasta que gritaras de dolor

-Mira hurón de pacotilla. Tú- dijo señalandole con un dedo en el pecho- no me dices a mi que tengo que hacer y que no

-Respeta a tus mayores sangre inmunda.

-¿Te refieres a ti? Lo único de mas que tienes es ego, estupidez y altura. Creo que lo demás estás totalmente por debajo de mi nivel.

Se miraron con furia, furia contenida

-Si crees que vas a joderme el día estas muy muy equivocado. Vete con tus queridos amigos esos que te ríen siempre tus estúpidas tonterías.

Draco Malfoy apretó mas su agarre haciendo salir de la garganta de Hermione un gemido de dolor.

-Mira estúpida. Minimamente deberías agradecer..

-..¡Ya lo hice!

-¡Y no interrumpir!

-Malfoy, alejate de mi camino, me das asco.

Apenas y en un segundo sus cuerpos se rozaban completamente. El puso su cabeza entre el hueco de la mandíbula y el hombro de ella. Aspirando su aroma.

-Granger, como es que teniéndome tanto asco, como dices que profesas, has dejado que yo me acerque a ti. Que yo tomara de ti lo que nadie jamas a tomado. Sabes, es algo muy patético por tu parte caer en los brazos de tu enemigo por rencor, dolor.

Se lamió los labios, esperando el momento. Aplastandola totalmente contra la pared. Haría que ella retirara lo dicho. Asco tenia el de ella. De su sangre, de todo . La apretó aún mas contra la pared. Sintiendo como el pulso de ella se aceleraba. Como ansiaba respirar ya que no podía con la presión de su cuerpo.

Rozó sus labios por su cuello, simplemente humedeciéndolo. Haciendo que ella flaqueara un poco. Un par de besos. Su lóbulo, pequeño y suave balanceaba entre sus labios. Demasiado frágil. Beso nuevamente su cuello. Esta vez mordiendo un poco mas de carne haciendo que de ella salieran pequeños suspiros.

Su mano, en el lado de la pared se dirigió a la cadera de la chica haciendo círculos sobre su camisa blanca en un lateral. Jugando con un botón.

Ella jadeaba. Sintiendo los labios de el en el cuello. A la luz del día En un pasillo cualquiera solo que ese día nadie los vería, nadie transitaba por el colegio.

Suspiros. Jadeos. Gemidos. Dolor. Placer. El la besó nuevamente detrás de la oreja, en el cuello. Abrió aun mas su boca, cogiendo aun mas aquella tibia y frágil piel de ella. Podía sentir el sol en su piel. Era completamente extraño. Tiró un poco mas de ella. Haciendo que Hermione jadeara y se agarrara a sus hombros. Ajenos a todo.

Aspiro aun mas de su piel. Mordiéndola y humedeciéndola, haciendo que ella perdiera la cabeza y dejara de pensar. Los jadeos y suspiros no se hicieron esperar. El alargo el momento aun en aquel tibio punto. Se aparto confuso, mirándole aquel punto. La había marcado y esa no había sido precisamente lo que había querido hacer. Su piel en aquel punto estaba completamente roja y probablemente se pusiera algo morada. Le duraría varios días.

Recompuso su mirada. Fría, distante. Se aparto de ella pero no lo suficiente para dejar de tocarse. Ella tenia el labio rojo, probablemente se estuvo mordiendo. Sus ojos dejaban ver un fuerte deseo en su interior.

-Tanto asco que dices que tienes. Y te dejas besar. Realmente eres algo patética

Hermione le miró llena de odio.

-Creo que voy a vomitar después de esto

-¿Pretendes que me lo crea? Después de tus gemidos y de todo. Hay sangre sucia, sangre sucia – dijo apartándose de ella – lastima que el único hombre que vayas a conocer en tu vida sea yo. Nadie se fijaría en algo tan.. ¡repugnante! Como tú.

Apenas y en un segundo una mano golpeo fuertemente la cara de Draco Malfoy dejándola unas pequeñas marcas finas. Dejándolo aun con mas odio por ella.

* * *

Una chica dura.. pero, ¿como reaccionara el? ¿Que creeis que haga?

Nuevas rondas de prefectos.. por parejas y con salones de estudio.. yo no digo mas.. xD

Que os a parecido la ultima parte?

Besos!^^ y dejad Reviews por favor! =P


	14. Te Odio

Hola! ¡¿Que tal estais? Aqui traigo un nuevo capitulo, que tal vez no os guste mucho el final, pero no pude resistirme a poner cierto personaje.. es tan tan.. bueno, no os voy a dar pistas y a leer. Hay acercamiento..¡ta ta ta chan! xD Se que no es muy largo el capítulo pero quería dejaros algo (aunque sea corto) no me parecia justo que vosotros me dejeis comentarios y yo no tenga nada con que agradecerlo, asi pues, aquí va.. espero que os guste! Porque personalmente. La parte "Draco-Hermione" a mi personalmente me gusto mucho escribirla =D

Gracias a:

Aby-Penita: Hola! No te voy a dar muchas pistas pero..no va a pasar lo tipico. Lo siento xD tal vez coincida con el.. pero no se aún. tengo pensado cosas peores jijijiji y los celos.. siempre estaran presentes... el es posesivo es algo normal.. pero y hermione? xD

Loonydraconian: Hola! Me encanta leer tus comentarios de vdd.. jajaj me rio mucho, son tan "tuyos" xD pero siento decirte que Draco domesticado.. uff... no creo ehh jajaja y Nott es muuuy mono.. ok? pero tambien tiene un lado oscurito jajaja que se verá mas adelante xD Sep, no me voy a estender mucho con la historia Astoria-Mark-Ron-Hermione asique dentro de poquito revelare muchas cositas jijijiji Para navidad espero tambien poder actualizar.. como un pequeño regalo :D

Nahi: Me encantan tus comentarios, tan buena conmigo :D temo el dia que no te guste algo del fic.. eres capaz de matarme al mas puro estilo Bellatrix a base de cruciatus jajajaj xD Y no se por que.. pero presiento que el Draco de este cap te va a gustar.. jajajaj si no es asi acepto todo tipo de verduras jajajaja es lo minimo!

Danhablack: jajaj cada vez que leo tus comentarios imagino que los escribes a toda prisa jajaja no se porque.. soy muy imaginativa jajajaja xD y la reaccion.. lalala sorpresa.. solo dire que no se parece mucho a las opciones que diste jijiji Lo de las cartas. Poco a poco. primero quiero asentar bien a los personajes. Que los conozcais a todos. y digamos que todas las cartas no seran "muy interesantes" por eso he decidido cada vez que reciban una decir: carta nº tal xD jajaj porque quizas me salte muchas y solo escriba sobre las interesantes.. no se.. y explico: ron odia a Mark porque ve que el va detras de Hermione el no sabe nada del verano.. y todavia Hermione no a confesado nada jijiji

Ellie_Muse: Holaa! Totalmente deacuerdo contigo jajaja lo de las rondas de prefectos ai se queda jajajaj espero que te guste este cap! :D

Serena Princesita Hale: Mil y una gracias por el apoyo jijijii espero que te este gustando el fic y no estes tan liada. :D

MissAshcat: Hola! Graciias!^^ Y lo de Nott.. lo siento pero esq es debilidad jajajaja

Aranza: No te preocupes!^^ Siento lo del internet. Te entiendo. Yo me quedo sin internet y muero en el mismo y preciso momento jajajaj y totalmente deacuerdo... con un Theo y un Draco.. para que queremos mas verdad? xD No abandonare la historia.. es lo minimo despues de que os tomeis la molestia de leer y comentar.. faltaria mas! y con lo que me gusta a mi escribir esta historia.. ains! :D

**Espero que os guste!^^**

* * *

Dolor. Notaba una parte de su cara ardiendo, hinchada. No se podía ver, pero se imaginaba que tendría unas pequeñas marcas finas surcando profundamente todo el lateral de su cara. No, no se iba a tocar, no delante de ella.

Despacio, calmado, frío, impasible. Levantó la vista, fijando sus grises ojos en los de ella. Matarla, era un plan demasiado simple en este momento. Tomó su muñeca con fuerza, haciendo que ella gimiera por el dolor, pero solo levemente. Porque ella era así, orgullosa y valiente. Y se tragaría todas sus lagrimas. Sus miradas se cruzaron intentando destruir al otro.

-Jamás, óyeme bien, jamás vuelvas a hacer eso. Porque créeme, no se como terminarás

Hermione le miró furiosa apretando la mano que el tenia apresada. Mirándole, inescrutable.

-Sabes Granger - dijo haciendo mas fuerza en su agarre- tal vez eso te merecieras en este momento, matarte. Pero digamos que no me crearon así, yo me cree entre seres dementes, asesinos, maníacos, todo lo contrario a tu mundo. Y una de las cosas que me hicieron aprender con mas ahínco fue: nunca mates, es una salida demasiado débil, hazle sufrir hasta que su garganta sangre y se rompa por los gritos, que no pueda ni levantar la vista, y cuando se rinda y quiera morir, sigue haciéndole sufrir.

Hermione abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente

-Bonita frase verdad-su mirada era hielo puro intentando congelar todo a su alrededor- una enseñanza de la queridísima Bellatrix, creo que te suena...

Hermione ya no podía ni respirar. Se sentía débil, sentía que iba a caer de un momento a otro y expresivamente el soltó su agarre

-Pero no te preocupes Granger. Eres una asquerosa y putrefacta sangre sucia y no me voy a tomar tantas molestias contigo. Tal vez sea compasión o no. Pero últimamente me acostumbre a tu presencia. Digamos que soy masoquista pero has echo interesante este comienzo de año. Seria realmente un placer poder terminar contigo en este momento exacto, pero, no seria tan interesante

-Pero, ¿no vas a hacerme nada?

-Hoy no Granger. Hoy no- dijo algo pensativo, solo sabiendo el cuales eran sus motivos. Primero, el no la podía matar dentro del colegio; segundo, solo ella era la que se atrevía a enfrentarse a él y aunque este fuera un motivo absurdo realmente le hizo interesante este ultimo año; tercero, por primera vez en su vida vio a alguien que muy a su pesar era todo lo que el quería: el lo tenia todo, no tenia metas ni deseos, ni esperanzas ni nada, pero ella, ella tenia sueños, podía intentar conseguir lo que quisiera, ella podía luchar. Pero, ¿Porque va a luchar una persona que lo tiene todo? Por eso el, Draco Malfoy sentía celos de Hermione Granger y por eso Hermione Granger sentía celos de Draco Malfoy porque uno tenia lo que quería el otro.

_"Pensé mejor en alejarme para no sufrir pero la vida no es pensar voy a sufrir porque de todos modos con el o sin el voy a sufrir por nuestras diferencias de pensar, actuar y de tolerarnos"_

Sus miradas seguían fijas el uno en el otro. Midiéndose, examinándose, viendo donde les llevaría esto.

-Sabes sangre sucia, eres totalmente insoportable, inaguantable incluso me molesta el aire en el que respiras. Probablemente me entre un sarpullido por estar cerca tuyo o muera de repugnancia. Tal vez tenga una grave enfermedad. Pero pese a todo eso, te has echo un pequeño hueco. Has echo estos meses algo interesante.

-...Malfoy

-Dejame terminar, créeme, jamás me quise ver en esta situación. Pero tengo que reconocerlo. Eres torpe en ocasiones, demasiado inteligente a mi gusto, obsesiva compulsiva, imposible de tratar, aburrida, pero pese a todo.. has has echo todo – dijo levantando los brazos – algo diferente. Y es que eres la única persona que dice las cosas como las piensa. Y después de mucho reflexionar e llegado a una conclusión obvia, si tienes que caer, sera bajo mis manos

-No es que digas exactamente buenas palabras. Tu eres un egocéntrico, estúpido, desesperante, vil, rastrero, insoportable, cruel..

-Lo he pillado Granger

-No, tengo mil cosas mas para decirte, créeme que aun no he dicho ni una pequeña parte

-Ok- dijo haciendo amago de de sentarse en el suelo y fingir un gran bostezo – prosigue, no te detengas.

-Pero tienes razón- Draco levanto la vista fijándose en ella algo sorprendido – te odio, y eso es algo nuevo para mi. Tengo mis amigos, familia, y soy de los buenos, mi vida era feliz y placentera, normal, o tal normal como debería ser, pero llegaste tú – dijo señalandole – y lo estropeaste todo. Distes la vuelta a todo. Te odio como jamas he odiado a nadie. Te detesto, ¡ni te imaginas cuanto te detesto!. Pero ¿sabes?, soy también masoquista, me acostumbre a esto – dijo señalando ambos – que seas la única persona en decidme las verdades a la cara. De no adornar nada. De que cada día sea un reto en tu contra. Que no se base en estudiar. Te has anclado de demasiado en mi vida. Has echo algo nuevo en mi.

-Estamos descuerdo Granger, solo recuerda. Tal vez no te mate hoy pero créeme que si vuelves a hacer algo como esto- rozo su mejilla con una mano- no habrá nadie que me detenga.

-Captado Malfoy- dijo ella burlándose de él

La risa no se hizo esperar mucho

-Es hielo lo que corre por tu sangre Malfoy

-Gracias, trabaje duro para que fuera así

-Exasperante

-Deprimente

-Aburrida

-Estúpido

-Sabelotodo

-¡Dios Malfoy, siempre lo jodes todo!

-Es lo bueno que tengo, o me lo vas a negar- dijo levantándose del suelo a paso lento- dime si no es por mi "personalidad" o por la tuya que estamos así. Dime si no es eso lo que hace esto interesante

-¡Olvidame!

-Con mucho gusto, aunque dudo que tu no lo puedas hacer- dijo el con un tono de entre risa y burla

-¡Callate Malfoy!- dijo ella riéndose

En un rápido movimiento el se giró quedando a unos pasos de distancia el uno del otro.

-Te dolerá reconocerlo pero jamas, para lo bueno o para lo malo podrás olvidarte de mi. Y eso duele. Reconócelo. Me odias

Hermione se quedó estática mirándole. Ahora enfadada por la actitud de él.

-Sabes, esto es un error- dijo andando para alejarse de él pasando por su lado y deteniendo junto a él- me olvidare de ti y todo lo que te rodea, de la absurdez de odiarnos porque ni siquiera te mereces ese sentimiento mio

-El odio es el sentimiento mas profundo que hay, me alaga que sientas eso por mi

-Olvidate de eso Malfoy. Se ha terminado esta estúpida situación. Tal vez no me olvide de ti, pero voy a dejar de odiarte, para mi seras totalmente indiferente, como si no existieras. Buscaré a otro al que odiar...

La tomó por el brazo fuertemente haciendo que ella se quejara por el dolor. Quedando nuevamente cara a cara.

Tomo su cuello bruscamente mezclando sus fuertes y frías manos con los rizos de ella, atrayendola a él. Haciendo que sus alientos se confundieran. Haciendo que ella no pudiera alejarse de su agarre.

Sus ojos se miraban. El hielo intentando congelarla, el fuego intentando fundirle. Sus labios rozándose. Entremeseando sus cuerpos. Sintiendo todo diez veces mas fuerte de lo normal. El ruido de sus corazones les golpeaba los oídos frenéticamente.

El rozó suavemente sus labios. Durante un pequeño momento. Ella cerro los ojos. Sintiéndolo. Volvió a rozar sus labios esta vez tomándose mucho mas tiempo. Haciendo que ella entreabriera la boca esperándole ansiosa. Dejándose, por un momento, llevar por él. Sus labios se volvieron a tocar, pero esta vez no tal débil. Si no de forma demandante. Chocaron sus labios frenéticamente. Mordiéndole el labio inferior a ella. Haciendo que soltara un pequeño jadie y así teniendo la oportunidad de introducir su demandante lengua en su boca. Pegándola mucho mas a su cuerpo. Tomándola de sus rebeldes cabellos. Formando un nudo con ellos.

-.. Malfoy..- dijo pegada a sus labios, dejándose llevar por un pequeño momento

-..Silencio...

Hermione se agarro con fuerza a sus hombros sintiendo que caía cuando el rozó sutilmente su lengua con la suya.

-Jamás te besaron ¿verdad?

Hermione se quedó callada. Asintiendo con el silencio

-No te preocupes no hace falta contestar.

Sus lenguas se volvieron mas demandantes. Chocando, sedientas de la boca del otro. Sacando gemidos del otro como si de una lucha titánica se tratara.

Draco se separó lentamente de ella. Quedando a pocos centímetros de su oído.

-Te lo merecías Granger. Quiero que te quede claro. Jamas, ni se te ocurra, pensar en otra persona. Tu eres solo mía, tu odio es solo mio. No te quiero oír decir lo contrario, ni siquiera que lo intentes. Me odiaras por siempre, de eso me encargo yo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

En Hogsmeade

-Pansy dejala en paz, realmente personas como esta no merecen la pena- dijo Theodore Nott

-¿Pero tu quien te crees? Me importa una mierda que seas el mejor amigo de Draco. El es mio y tengo derecho a saber donde cojones esta. Asique ¡contéstenme!. Donde narices esta MI NOVIO. ¿Con alguna barata? ¡Donde!- Dijo Astoria Greegrass

-Aquí la única barata eres tú, créeme. Eres totalmente repugnante. ¡No te soporta! Asúmelo

-Tampoco a ti Pansy Parkinson.

La risa de ella era totalmente desconcertante.

-¿Y que te hace pensar eso Putón-Grass? ¿Que eres la novia regalada? O mejor dicho ¿la arrastrada?

-¡Te dejo por mi!

-Tienes razón en eso. Me dejo, pero no por ti. Y aunque lo haya echo, no tienes nada que hacer con él. Dejale en paz o me encargaré de ti Greengrass! Y créeme que sera algo doloroso y horrible

-Eres una arpía asquerosa Parkinson

-Me alegro

-¡Tienes envidia de mi!

Pansy volvió a reírse sonoramente

-¿Y por que debería tenerla?

-Porque el esta conmigo

-Me es totalmente indiferente

La furia de Astoria Greengrass era palpable en el ambiente.

-¡Tienes envidia por que tu quisieras estar con él!

Nott tomo fuertemente a Pansy de la cintura alejándolo de la rubia

-Créeme pedazo de estúpida que eso paso hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Draco es nuestro amigo. ¿Entiendes?. Salvarnos de todos y hasta de nosotros mismos. Asique Astoria Greengrass vuelves a acercarte a tres metros de Draco Malfoy y te arranco la cabeza. ¿OK?

No espero la respuesta, la Morena se fue de allí rápidamente dejando a Theodore Nott con Astoria Greengrass

-Creela Astoria. Ellos son como hermanos, ya dejaron todas las niñerías atrás. Si tu tocas a Draco ella te matará y creela que lo hará y si tu te atreves a tocar un pelo de ella. Te esperan cosas peores, su furia, la mía y la de Draco. Y ninguna de las dos opciones es buena para ti. Y créeme, nunca has conocido a Pansy Parkinson furiosa, Bellatrix a su lado es una niña pequeña. Y ahora, ¡Largate!

* * *

SI quieren matarme háganlo... dispuesta a su castigo jijiji

No pude evitarlo.. Para mi que Pansy es de las tipicas chicas que no sabe si es mala o muy mala.. pero en el fondo es buena..

tipica cáncer (como yo) dura por dentro y fria como un tempano por fuera..

Espero que os guste su personaje como lo puse... pero esque pese a ser tan mala.. me parece una "buena amiga"

leal, de la que se puede fiar si eres su "verdadero amigo" jijijiji

Y el momento Draco y Hermione.. ¿QUe les ha parecido? uhoooO! ya han reconocido que les "gusta" odiarse... jajaja y que el otro le parece interesante... lalalal (8)

Dejen Reviews!^^ Besos!


	15. Prendas Perdidas

Hola! si si si.. volví! y pero tengo que decirle que es una continuacion extraña.. deberan volver a leer el capitulo 14 para continuar porque este es el capitulo 15 definitavemente (esta cambiado completamente) olvidad los capitulos 15 y 16 (como si no existieran porque cambié un poco la historia) espero no defraudaros, y se que el capitulo es un poco corto pero espero que os guste ya que me costo la inspiracion de nuevo para esta historia.

* * *

Draco se metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras dibujaba una sutil sonrisa en su cara. Caminó con la cabeza alta mientras de vez en cuando desordenaba sutilmente sus cabellos. Tocó su mejilla donde segundos antes había recibido el golpe de ella, ella, la culpable de había reconocido odiarla. Ella la culpable de que tuviera ganas de matarla en prácticamente todos los momentos de su vida.

Salió del castillo camino a Hogsmeade mientras pensaba detenidamente en lo que había sucedido minutos antes. Tal vez no debería haberlo hecho. Tal vez no debería haber hablado. Bueno, realmente en ese preciso le daba igual.

"_Ella era una absurda epidemia. Inundando sus venas con locura irrefrenable, odio inconcebible, obsesión desmesurada. Iba a ser difícil calibrar las ganancias o las perdidas en una historia como esa"_

-¡Draco!

Draco Malfoy levantó la vista fijándose en la figura de una chica que corría hacia él. Su silueta aun no era muy nítida pero podía ver perfectamente que se trataba de Pansy Parkinson.

-¡Draco!

La chica seguía corriendo dirigiéndose hacia él. Se paró pocos metros delante de él. Jadeando colocó sus manos en las caderas agachándose intentando recuperar el aliento

-¡Dra..!

-Pans, te escuche al primer grito, no hace falta que lo repitas tres veces. No tengo deficiencia auditiva.

-Yo..

-¿Tú? – dijo él pasando junto a ella sin darle importancia

-Ella

-¿Si? ¿Tú y ella?

El camino adelante haciendo a Pansy seguirle

-Astoria está buscándote

-¿Y eres ahora su sirvienta Pansy?

-No seas estúpido Draco, solamente vengo a avisarte

-Gracias Pansy –dijo el sin darle mayor importancia y con un gracias no muy sincero

-¡Eres un desagradecido Malfoy!-dijo ella adelantándole y dándole un codazo a él mientras pasaba de largo

-¡Oh Pans, no te pongas tan melodramática!-dijo el posando su mano en la cabeza de ella desordenándole el cabello

-¡Draco para, me despeinas!-dijo ella algo molesta mientras retiraba su mano

-Descuida "princesita"

-Para de llamarme así q sabes que me molesta

-Ok. Cuéntame lo que hizo la deficiente mental de Astoria ahora- dijo abrazando a Pansy por los hombros mientras se acercaban a Hogsmeade

-Draco.. Nos van a ver

-Pensé que estaba superado ese absurdo enamoramiento de niños

-Y lo está pero..

-Pans, siempre supe que para ti soy la frase "jamás te podre olvidar"

-Estúpido – dijo ella riendo mientras le golpeaba en el estomago

-¡Auch! – dijo el quejándose mientras se quejaba el estómago – venga, cuéntame. ¿Qué hizo ahora?

-Te está buscando - dijo ella girándose y desaflojándole un poco la corbata – te queda mejor así

-Eso es normal en ella

-Sí, su histerismo es algo cotidiano en Slytherin, lo conozco bien.

-Args.. Es realmente desesperante

-¿Por qué sigues con ella?

-¿Por qué no debería?

-¿Por qué es una estúpida demente psicópata, que grita a un nivel auditivo imposible de captar, porque es completamente insoportable y así hasta cien mil cosas mal?

-Pero..

-¿Tu padre? ¿Su familia?

-Exacto Pans, no es todo tan fácil. En el fondo es tonta, y fácil de manejar

-Si pues esta histérica y creo que sospecha algo de tus relaciones "amatorias"

-Raro seria que no sospechara

-Sí, pero esta vez no sé, creo q esta algo obsesionada

Draco toco su pelo inconscientemente desordenándoselo.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que está segura que te ves con alguien

-¿Solo con alguien? –dijo el riéndose y guiando a Pansy al bar cabeza de puerco

-Oh venga, no seas así. Sabes que esa actitud tuya me molesta

-¡Ok! Captado. ¿Y ahora qué? Espero que la amenazaras

Pansy levanto su cabeza con aire arrogante

-La duda ofende Malfoy. ¡Si Theo no hubiera intercedido tendría su cabellera en mi mano en este preciso momento como si fuera un tesoro!

-Tú si eres una psicópata Parkinson – dijo el abriendo la puerta mientras la dejaba pasar delante de él.

-Sí, pero lo mío es para estar orgullosa no de la cosa esa. Como te encuentre tendrás que aguantarla. Y eso creme, será horrible.

-Y que lo digas Pans, y que lo digas – dijo este fijando la vista en el camarero que giró la cabeza guiándole hacia un pequeño sillón en el que estaba sentado Theodore Nott tomando un Whisky de Fuego.

**1.-**

Hermione terminaba de vestirse rápidamente mientras metía en su pequeño bolso algunas de sus pertenencias, dinero de bolsillo y una pluma con un pergamino, solo por si acaso. Terminó de vestirse algo nerviosa por lo que había acontecido momentos antes con él.

Respiró profundamente alisándose los pliegues de su falda. Se colocó la túnica abrochándosela al cuello y coloco su capucha sobre su pelo desordenado. Rozo con las yemas de sus dedos sus labios y sonrió inconscientemente. Colgó su bolso en su hombro y salió corriendo de la habitación. Ya llegaba tarde.

La nieve inundaba todo el paisaje. En algunos lugares incluso podía llegarle hasta la rodilla. Dio patadas a la nieve para poder caminar bien. El pueblo estaba lleno de alumnos caminando de una tienda a otra. Busco con la mirada a sus amigos encontrándolos poco segundos después en la entrada de la tienda de Quidditch dándose golpes para ver quien entraba antes.

-¡Oh venga!. ¿Por qué no me extrañaría que llevarais aquí más de una hora peleando para ver quién entra primero?

-¡Hermione!, ¡Dile que yo llegue primero! – dijo Harry visiblemente acalorado golpeando con el codo a Ron

-¡Eso es mentira Harry!

-¡Es verdad!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Venga, déjame!

-¡Tú no sabes volar Ron, no insistas!- dijo Harry a un descuidado Ron mientras le empujaba y conseguía adelantarse

-¡Parar de una vez!- el grito de Hermione hizo pararse a los dos amigos rápidamente – siempre estáis haciendo la misma "escenita" – dijo ella sonoramente enfadada – ¿Por una vez podríamos olvidar vuestro problema de hormonas masculinas?

-¿Y qué propones Herms?-dijo Harry alejándose de la puerta de la tienda algo defraudado

-¿Tomamos algo?

-¿Las tres escobas?

-Perfecto

-Yo- dijo Ron- tengo asuntos que tratar.. No creo que pueda..

-¿Por qué tampoco me extraña tu actitud Ron?-dijo Hermione visiblemente molesta

-Hermione yo..

-Tú nada Ron, ¿Harry vienes o tú también tienes algo que hacer?

-Bueno, luego yo..

-Perfecto simplemente perfecto

-Pero ahora..

-Nada Harry ahora nada. Sabéis mejor me voy a tomar un buen Whisky de fuego cargado a Cabeza de Puerco. Así no tendré que ver vuestras cabelleras por los cristales pasando de largo de mí, "vuestra amiga" por si no lo recordáis.

Hermione pasó de ellos caminando cabizbaja a cabeza de Puerco. Sin percatarse que Ron y Harry habían desaparecido por lugares diferentes, largándose a lugares diferentes

**2.-**

-Ronald Weasley –

Ron giró sobre sus talones fijándose en una figura esbelta rubia que le miraba con una socarrona sonrisa

-¿A quién esperabas? ¿Tal vez a mi Hermana?

-No Greengrass. No la esperaba precisamente a ella

-Sabes que puedes llamarme Daphne – dijo ella alisándole la camina acercándose peligrosamente a él – creo que entre nosotros los formalismos sobran ¿no crees?

-Eso es lo que tú quisieras Greengrass

-Auch Weasley, eso dolió.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?, estoy algo ocupado

-No lo creo Weasley

-Date prisa, mi paciencia no es una de mis mayores virtudes

-Tú no tienes virtudes Weasley

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí hablando conmigo?

-Tal vez tenga algo que te interese

´-Nada que me interese podría provenir de ti

-¿Eso crees Weasley?

-Completamente

-Soportaras si no te lo cuento

-Absolutamente

-Entonces solo te lo entregare, infórmate tu

-¿Informarme de que?- dijo el visiblemente confundido

-De esto – dijo ella tendiéndole una pequeña prenda de ropa

-¿Tus bragas Greengrass? No creía que fueras tan arrastrada

-Más quisieras tu Weasley, no, no son mías

-¿Entonces?

-Son de tu querida amiga Hermione Granger

-¡Que cojones estas diciendo! – dijo el visiblemente molesto

-Que ella es la que va perdiendo sus bragas por allí

-Lávate la boca cuando hables de ella

-¿Si? ¿Entonces porque estas tan molesto Weasley?

-¡No estoy molesto!

-Te molesta que tu virginal Hermione Granger ya no sea virginal y no precisamente por tu culpa

-¡Que te calles!

-Que después de negarte eso miles de veces se lo entrego a otro cualquiera..

-¡He dicho que te calles!

-¡Jodete Ronald Weasley, jodete!

**3.-**

El bar era prácticamente un tugurio negruzco y apestoso, lleno de gente extraña, pero servían el mejor Whisky de Fuego de toda Inglaterra. Vació su baso de un solo trago. Movió su dedo por el borde del vaso y levanto su mirada al camarero pidiendo otro con la mano libre.

-Otro Whisky bien cargado

Unos ojos grises se fijaron en ella al otro lado del bar. La veía decaída. Momento propicio para meterse con ella. Se levantó lentamente sin terminar de fijar su vista en ella y en la copa de Whisky que vaciaba en ese momento.

-Hermione Jane Granger. ¿Qué cojones significa esto? ¿Ahora eres una golfa?

La voz de Ron Weasley inundó todo el bar alzando una pequeña prenda de ropa en sus dedos habiendo abierto la puerta de un golpazo y mirando furibundo a su amiga.

* * *

¿Que os a parecido?

¿Os a gustado?

Espero que no hayais abandonado la historia.. y que sigais leyendo!^^

Dejad Reviews!^^


	16. Murtlap

Holaaaaaa!^^ Que tal? ^^ 99 Reviews! O.O casi casi 100.. no sabeis.. estoy que me subo por las pareces de la ilusion cual copia barata del exorcista.. pero yo grito "mira lo que hace fanfiction por tiiiiiii" xD (Desvarios mios)

Agradecerles por sus comentarios y me alegro que os guste el antiguo cap con el cual retome la historia. Definitivamente no se cuanto tardare en publicar devido a bastantes sucesos inoportunos en mi vida (examenes entre ellos) pero prometo que cuando tenga inspiracion "¡Zas!" les dejo un cap.

Paso a los agradecimientos:

Gibellu: =D Me encantó la parte "fieles lectoras" ^^ Salte de la alegria (Hoy estoy muy alegre xD) Respecto a Ron.. mejor no te cuento su papel en este cap.. leelo tu misma. Si despues no tienes ganas de matarte cual cerdo en una matanza.. pues seria bastante raro xD Espero que te guste!^^

Nahi: siiiii volviiiiiii!^^ La esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde.. Pero oye! me encanta que comentes antes de leer el cap!^^ Para el proximo comentario espero que me digas que te parecio mi "nuevo capitulo 15" y el 16 ^^ haber si empece con buen pie!:D

Morgana Malfoy Mosley: SI, totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Odio a los dos. No puedo evitarlo :D Espero que te guste este capitulO! :)

Anonimo tienes razon fue un pequeño fallo mio, pero deseo explicarme. si, la han besado antes pero yo diria que de forma impersonal no como "él" lo hace. se que mi explicacion no tendra sentido para mucha gente pero espero que lo entiendas. ¿Nunca te pasó que te besaste con una persona y sentiste que fue "un beso diferente" como otro "primer beso" , tan torpe comos i nunca hubieses besado antes?

Loonydraconian: Ron no es discreto en absoluto .. y tambien me imagine esa imagen... como si fuera una bandera.. pero no quiero desvelar mas del cap jiji que promete. Espero que te guste siiiinceramente^^ Ya que para mi, este me gusto muuucho escribirlo :D

Dejen Reviews!^^

(PD: Fanfiction no me deja publicar.. siento el retraso)

* * *

Si antes estaba decaída ahora lo habia aumentado, tras ver la cabellera roja de el que se suponía era uno de sus mejores amigos alzando una pequeña prenda entre sus dedos y gritando la palabra que aún le retumbaba en la cabeza: "golfa".

Levantó su cabeza mirándole de forma altiva. Realmente creía que su personalidad había cambiado bastante. Hace unos pocos meses atrás probablemente hubiese enrojecido hasta rivalizar con la cabellera de Ron y probablemente hubiese llorado. Definitivamente ahora era más fuerte, y no se dejaría insultar por nadie, y menos por el que le había fallado tantas veces. Tal vez, y aunque le costara reconocerlo, se lo debía a él, a Draco Malfoy. Y no es que le hubiese enseñado una lección o algo parecido. No, simplemente fue el. Fue el odio que sentía por él. El lado que sacaba de ella, haciendo que discutiera con él y le enfrentaba. Él la había cambiado, la había hecho diferente y mejor ser así que acabar siendo un imbécil más.

Se levantó de la silla sin perder el contacto visual con él. Cogió el vaso ya vacío y lo sostuvo en su mano derecha. Con su otra manó sacudió un par de motas de polvo que se habían alojado en su ropa. Retiró la silla más atrás con ayuda de sus piernas y ajena a las miradas del resto de personas del bar se dirigió rumbo a la barra donde, al lado, estaba parado Ron.

-Hola, sí, yo también me alegro de verte. Sí, me encuentro perfectamente, gracias por preguntar. ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – dijo ella visiblemente molesta – así, Ronald Weasley, así se empiezan las conversaciones, no llamando a tu "mejor amiga" – dijo haciendo con su mano comillas en el aire- aunque dudo que eso te importara.

-Hermione, a mí no me hables así. ¿Qué cojones significa esto?- dijo Ron tirándole furiosamente la prenda a Hermione

Hermione recogió la prenda que se había caído al suelo. Dejo el vaso en la mesa esperando a que se lo rellenaran y cuando nuevamente estuvo lleno se giró a su amigo. Reviso la prenda y volvió a mirarle.

-¿Unas bragas tal vez?, enserio Ron- dijo ella sonriendo sarcásticamente-¿ni eso sabes apreciar?

Ron se quedó callado fulminando a Hermione con la mirada

-Haber, te explico – dijo Hermione riéndose claramente de su amigo – existen diferentes tipos de ropa interior femenina, pero como supongo que tú a tanto no llegas la dividiremos únicamente en "bragas y sujetador", ¿hasta ahí Ron o necesitas que te lo vuelva a explicar?

-¿Quién cojones te crees Hermione Granger para hablarme así después de encontrarme esto?

-Yo soy Hermione Granger y me creo lo suficiente hasta el punto de que no te he maldecido en el primer insulto y al segundo de saber que tienes "mis bragas" y a saber de dónde las conseguiste. ¿Ahora eres ladrón de bragas Ron?

-¡Hermione Jane Granger!

-¡Que Ronald Weasley! –dijo ella también gritando provocando que todas las personas del bar se movieran incomodas en sus asientos- Después de insultarme, traer mis bragas, gritarme delante de todo el mundo, después de todo eso ¿pretendes que te dé explicaciones yo a ti?

-Si Hermione Granger, existe una fina línea que divide lo bueno de lo malo, no la traspases

-Sí, y lo bueno y lo malo debe ser según tu juicio ¿no?, no según el mío. Pues que sepas que tu querido limite es insignificante para mí y lo cruzaré tantas veces como quiera – dijo visiblemente molesta y tomando un trago de su whisky de fuego que ya le estaba haciendo efecto.

Hermione no había terminar de beber un pequeño sorbo cuando una mano bastante más grande que la suya azoto el vaso estrellándolo contra la barra del bar haciendo que los cristales saltaran en pequeñas astillas estrellándose en su mano que antes había tenido el vaso.

Hermione miro confusa a su mano sangrando y al que se suponía era su amigo. Una pequeña lágrima se derramó y suspiro como si algo dentro de ella se hubiese roto. El bar se quedó en profundo silencio. Vio como el dueño del bar, Aberforth, caminaba hacia ellos. Hermione aun confusa volvió a mirar a Ron. ¿Su mirada era de arrepentimiento? Ya le daba igual. Agacho la mirada y hecho un paso atrás alejándose de él. Su voz se había quedado en su garganta sin poder salir. Haciendo que picará la necesidad de gritarle, de reprocharle, de golpearle y estrellarle algo, y sobretodo y por muy horrible que sea, en ese preciso momento deseaba hacerle daño.

Se sentía dolida, y eso no iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Sintió como Aberforth la tocaba amablemente del brazo y le preguntaba algo que, ella había escuchado que sonaba algo así como ¿Deseas que se marche? Y que ella asintió con la cabeza. Confusamente vió la escena de cómo cuatro personas un poco más altas que Ron lo empujaba sacándolo del bar. Vio a su amigo gritar un par de frases que ella ignoró inconscientemente. Aberforth volvió a ella y la cogió del bar girándola a la parte de atrás de la barra y la sentó en una de las sillas que el solía utilizar cuando no había mucho movimiento del bar. Él la limpio con un paño sucio, que más que limpiar lo que hacía era manchar más. Hermione estornudó y una nube de polvo se liberó llenando el aire junto a ellos. En silencio tomó asiento y colocó su mano en el apoyabrazos de la silla y se dejó caer cansadamente. Como si un huracán hubiese pasado por ella. Levanto la mirada fijándose en el dueño del bar que le sonrió amablemente. Realmente nunca se hubiera imaginado que ese hombre mugriento con el pelo más grasiento aun que el de su profesor de pociones pudiera a ser simpático e incluso amable con ella. Pero ella tampoco hubiese imaginado que uno de sus amigos fuera agresivo por ella, y que por culpa del ahora estuviera sangrando por su mano derecha.

Aberforth susurro un nombre y una mujer de mediana edad dos mesas más allá de la barra se levantó y caminó hacia donde estaba el camarero el cual señalándola a ella y dándole un par de indicaciones hizo que la mujer caminara hacia ella.

Vestía completamente de negro con un largo vestido que arrastraba por el suelo y que parecía que estaba algo roído y bastante sucio. Tenía un par de rotos por todo el vestido. Pudo adivinar que tenía botas, también negras, y que estas estaban desgastadas en la punta dejando ver un color grisáceo. Sus manos eran pálidas y podía adivinar que era una mujer no tan joven como había pensado, estaban surcadas de venas y arrugas. Su cara, surcada por un par de marcadas arrugas parecía serena en contraposición con sus cejas que parecían algo fruncidas, como si se preguntara por algo. Tenía los ojos oscuros una nariz algo grande que no terminaba de encajar correctamente en su cara y unos labios finos. Su oscuro manchado por canas caía furiosamente por sus hombros desordenado y grasiento. Si esa mujer se la hubiese encontrado en la calle jamás se hubiese acercado a ella.

-Hola

Hermione la miró y asintiendo respondió a su saludo

-Hola, Hermione Granger

-Janice Burkes, gran amiga de Aberforth. VI lo que pasó. Un hombre así no merece la pena por mucho que le engañaras

-Yo no le..

-NO hace falta que te expliques, si le engañaste tuvo que ser por una buena razón

-Yo no le engañe – dijo Hermione confundida

-Todas decimos lo mismo al principio. Pero ya ves, luego te das cuenta que te da igual decirlo o no.

Algunos hombres y mujeres en el bar se rieron ante el comentario de la mujer. Chocaron un par de vasos y brindaron.

Hermione hizo una mueca indescifrable y bajo sus hombros dejándose llevar por los comentarios de la mujer, la cual con sumo cuidado le quitó los cristales que tenía incrustados en la mano

-Esto debe de doler- dijo la señora Burkes sin apenas levantar la vista de su minucioso trabajo

-Supongo

La mujer siguió con su trabajo mientras Hermione suspiraba cada vez que le quitaba un cristal de la piel.

La gente en el bar había retomado su bebida y eran ajenos a ella y a la mujer que la atendía. Pocos minutos después la señora había terminado de quitarle los pequeños cristales y haberlos tirado al suelo. Pequeñas gotas de sangre goteaban por su mano cayendo también al suelo. Le tendió un paño.

-Envuélvetelo en la mano, voy a buscar un amigo, creo que tendrá algo de murtlap para arreglar esa mano y que no queden cicatrices. Dolerá un poco, te aviso.

Hermione asintió silenciosamente y bajo su mano a la herida intento limpiarse la mano manchando el pañuelo dejándolo con grandes manchas rojas.

Janice Burkes llegó nuevamente junto a Hermione y tirando de ella la levantó del brazo sin que necesitara hacer un gran esfuerzo.

-Ven, te llevaré donde está, él tiene algo de murtlap a mano.

Hermione volvió a asentir silenciosamente y camino tras la señora que aun la seguía cogiendo del brazo.

La sentó en un mullido sillón bastante diferente al resto del bar. No habían olores cargados y el ambiente era mucho más fresco. Vio como alguien se sentó junto a ella tendiéndole un cuenco que ella supuso debía ser Murtlap. -Realmente te hizo un destrozo en la mano. Nunca pensé que Weasley fuera de ese tipo de personas.

Hermione miro confusa al hombre que se sentaba a su lado chocando con unos ojos azules pertenecientes a Theodore Nott

-Chss, no te alarmes. Somos Slytherin pero después de lo que vimos estas más segura con nosotros – dijo el mirando a Pansy y Malfoy respectivamente

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y siguió limpiándose. Cada vez se limpiaba más fuerte haciendo que su mano ardiera del dolor a causa del ímpetu y furia con el que se limpiaba la mano.

-Calma, calma – dijo Nott quitándole el paño de la mano y llevándose con el la pequeña prenda interior de ella en un descuido

-Args, estúpido Weasley. Jamás le imagine que hiciera algo así, y mucho menos a ti sabelotodo, sois una caja de sorpresas. En el fondo no sois tan dorados como os pintan – dijo Pansy sacudiendo el pañuelo de Hermione y mirando fijamente las bragas – y todo por unas bragas. A veces podéis llegar a ser unos auténticos abusones-dijo ella mirando a sus amigos- sé que te parecerá increíble que yo, la divina Pansy Parkinson – una risa se escapó de los labios de sus amigos y ella les fulmino con la mirada – te de un consejo pero los hombres así no cambian y lo digo por experiencia.

-Supongo, yo tampoco me esperaba esto de él, pero, realmente no me sorprende.

Draco fijo su mirada en ella viéndola totalmente derrumbada con la mirada perdida y la mano sangrando.

-Sabes, creo que en el fondo es una fachada esto- dijo ella señalándose como haciendo un circulo- ni siquiera somos tan "dorados", ni buenos, ni siquiera amigos. En estos momentos podría jurar que vosotros tres os conocéis mucho más que yo a mis supuestos amigos y viceversa.

Nott metió la mano de Hermione en el cuenco con Murtlap ante el gemido de dolor de esta.

Draco sutilmente cogió la pequeña prenda de ropa que Pansy había dejado descuidada sobre la mesa y la apretó fuertemente entre sus manos. El encaje azul oscuro estaba teñido por leves motas de sangre.

Abruptamente se levantó de la mesa.

-Granger, ven un momento al baño tengo que hablar contigo. ¡Ya!

Hermione confundida levanto la vista y apenas consciente se levantó llevándose con ella el cuenco en el que descansaba su casi recuperada mano. Ambos entraron a un mugriento baño lleno de moho por todas las esquinas y con un sucio cristal reflejándolo todo. Draco se situó frente a este después de cerrar la puerta con fuerza. Colocó ambas palmas sobre la superficie lateral de la pila y respiro profundamente. Paso su mano por su cabello y dejo que Hermione se situara preocupada detrás de él.

-¿Hay algún problema?-dijo ella algo nerviosa- Porque créeme Malfoy, después de eso- dijo tintineando con una una el cuenco- no me apetece nada discutir contigo, asique si tienes algo que decirme adelante.

Malfoy se giró. Mirándola a los ojos, escrutándola. Viendo porque aún no se había derrumbado cuando a él ya le había pasado. La furia se había arremolinado dentro de él.

-Dime que le mate y con gusto lo hare ahora mismo- dijo el totalmente convencido haciendo que a Hermione le apareciera una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento

-Créeme, no hace falta.

Un segundo después Hermione estaba apoyada contra la puerta. El cuenco estaba en el suelo y frente a ella el cuerpo de Draco Impidiéndole el paso y la visibilidad. En cualquier otro momento hubiese estado incomoda pero en ese preciso momento no. Se apretó más contra la puerta intentando dejar espacio entre los dos. Suspirando. Fijo sus ojos en el pecho fuerte de él, fijándose que respiraba rápidamente. Viendo como su pecho subía y bajaba y se ajustaba a su camisa blanca perfectamente. Tenía unas ganas irrefrenables de jugar con sus botones pero no debía hacerlo.

"Es la confusión del momento Hermione, solo la confusión de todos los ancontecimientos de hoy" dijo para sí misma pensando como apenas un par de horas antes habían estado en una situación bastante parecida

Giró su cabeza fijándose que este tenía agarrada su pequeña prenda interior en su mano haciendo un puño. Este guardo la prenda en su mano y coloco su mano en la cintura de ella sacándole un suspiro. Tiró suavemente con los dedos de la superficie de la camisa sacándola y dejando a la vista un trozo de su cadera. Rozo sus dedos sacando pequeños gemidos de Hermione. Haciéndole a esta arquear la espalda y en un pequeño descuido levantar a vista y fijarse en el, en sus ojos, dejándose inundar por el mercurio. Sus labios ahora entreabiertos volvieron a suspirar haciendo que Draco lo sintiera como una invitación. Agachando su cabeza y besándola. Al principio fue un simple roce de labios. Continuando por un roce de lenguas. Draco intento profundizar algo más su beso cuando sorprendentemente fue Hermione de forma furiosa quien lo hizo. A horcajadas se alojó en la cintura de él y con una mano en su pelo profundizó el beso dejándose llevar y olvidando todo lo ocurrido.

- Eres una droga, eres veneno – dijo Hermione

Y tras esa frase siguieron besándose, dejándose llevar. Tocándose. Suspirando y gimiendo ajenos al mundo esperando no tener que separarse nunca porque aunque no lo reconocieran se necesitaban. Eran un oasis para el otro.

Unos fuertes golpes hizo que se alejaran y se miraran confusamente ante lo que había acontecido. Esta vez no había sido un beso para hacer daño al otro. Esta vez fue un escape. Esta vez era necesario. Fueron solo ellos dos, sin motivos.

-Astoria está en el bar – la voz de Nott sacó a Hermione y Draco de sus propios pensamientos- salid fuera. Encárgate de Astoria. Yo subiere a Hermione con Pansy a la habitación que te regaló tu padre. Es mejor que no salga. A saber lo que pensaría la loca y demente de Astoria.

Draco y Hermione se miraron sonriéndose por primera vez antes de salir fingiendo normalidad y dirigirse cada uno al lado contrario. Ambos giraron sus cuellos para ver como el otro se iba con una promesa de volver a verse.


	17. Info

Hola! si si si.. volví! y pero tengo que decirles que es una cosa un tanto extraña. Debido al extraño fic que lleva saliendo de mis manos y que si ya de por sí es un lio.. pues mas me he liado yo. He decidido "reescribirlo" de forma diferente, utilizando partes y cambiando otras. La trama en general no cambiara mucho. Solo que los capitulos seran probablemente mas largos, y mas "trabajados" que en este. Antes de que comience a publicar quiero adelantar por lo menos cuatro o cinco capitulos mas para tener algo solido y si me quedo sin inspiracion ustedes no se queden sin la historia como paso con esta. Asique si, es una version diferente pero no se preocupen: no cambiare nada de la personalidad del Draco que tanto nos gusta :)

El titulo será diferente. Pero quiero que tengan muy claro que NO ES UNA HISTORIA NUEVA solo lo sera en parte (una gran parte). Estara principalmente basada en los capitulos existentes de esta y probablemente encuentren muchos hechos parecidos o iguales. Pero debia darle un enfoque diferente ya que definitivamente y despues de intentarlo no veo salida posible a la continuacion de esta historia. Espero su apoyo y paciencia y que, por favor, no me maten.

Gracias por todo


End file.
